Fates Reactions
by X-otic
Summary: Sometimes fate has a way of brings souls together in different times and places, years and worlds. Big Four Drabble Series/Jackunzel Drabbles
1. Something Different (MA)

Title: Something Different

Rating: T

Characters: Hiccup, Jack Frost

Pairs: N/A

Summary: Sometimes fate brings the most unlikely people together.

The sound of the chain turning under his feet made him cringe. It was a high pitched scraping sound that scratched against his ear drums with every pump forward. The smell of the large city wafted against his freckled face, his jalopy of a bike barely able move forward with its duck taped ends. The air was crisp today, biting against his skin even through his green sweater. No one paid attention to the scrawny boy, pushing himself up the street at a depressing pace; though he did receive unhappy glances from patrons in ear shot of his monstrosity. His bike had seen better days. Unfortunately he didn't have the money to try to purchase a new one or even acceptable parts. Not since _that_ day. His mud brown eyes narrowed at the thought, his long fingers gripped the bars tightly.

After high school he had the chance to go to any college of his choice. Anyone would take his excellent grades and high test scores. He was the valedictorian of his class, standing tall in the academic world with few rivaling his position. His dream was to be an engineer. He could build anything from scraps, pulling together metal and wire like stringing together mathematics and blue prints. His mind was always on over drive, his brain filling in spaces that few knew existed. He thought of every angle, every chance with the tactical genius of a master chess player. It was a gift that his teachers admired and a curse his father condemned him for.

His father denied his intelligence like unwanted dog, hoping that his emasculated son would deny its existence. But he couldn't, it was a part of him. But his father would have none of that. His acceptance letters were destroyed the day he got home. Their remains burned and charred with any existence of a life outside his father's regime.

_"How could you?! This is MY life, dad! Mine! Not yours!" _

_His father loomed over him, his massive dark beard and burly stature trumped the skinny adolescent, yet the boy squared his shoulders. His eyes were glazed with unshed tears, his freckled face red with rage. _

_"No son of mine will be gallivanting with weak men for the rest of his god forsaken life! I will not allow you to drag our family's name down with you—"_

_"Do you hear yourself?! I'm going to _college _not joining the fucking circus_!" _Hiccup shut his eyes tight, his fists clenched at his sides. He never cussed. Not unless he needed to. But now…now he wanted to scream and yell. He wanted to, for once, be strong enough to fight someone…and win. He looked at his father once more, his own dark eyes reflecting back at him with just as much anger. "Most fathers would be proud of their sons. I got accepted to Yale, dad. Yale! I could've—"_

_"You could've been one of those weak boys you're always with, building robots and whatever else! You are a Haddock! You are going to stay here and work in the family business until I think you're strong to handle the world! Be a man for once, Hiccup! You are the decedent of Vikings—"_

_"No." his voice was soft, empty compared his father's boom. It stopped the elder man short. There was heavy silence that filled the room, the same silence that filled the space between father and estranged son. The same silence that had been present since his mother's death. _

_"No?" the timber was rough. Sandpaper against his skin. _

_"No." the newly graduate repeated, "No more Vikings. No more demands. I wish I was never a Haddock to begin with." With a turn of his heel, his made his way out of the den. Footfalls echoed down the hall, his newly opened eyes sent on the door._

That was the last time he saw his father.

That same day he packed up all of his belongings, taken all the money he saved up for college and moved out into the city. Never once had he looked back to the Haddock Empire. Never once did he contact anyone in his family to tell them how he was. He changed his number, got a new job at a electronics store and started saving up to pay for his admission to a university without his father's money. It was a rude awakening at first. Living in a studio apartment in a large bustling city. Paying rent and for groceries, paying bills and getting himself to work with only his jacked up bike. He blew tangled dirt colored bangs from his face as he came to a stop at a cross walk.

Leaning to the side, his sneaker resting on the ground as he waited for his signal to cross. Dull eyes scanned the busy streets, pedestrians walked to and fro like well-trained soldiers. Suits and ties fading into a sea of bodies, the newspaper colors were bleak and monotonous. A glimpse of blue made his eyes dart to across the street, opposite from his daily route. A boy leaned against a brick wall of a large skyscraper, his blue hoodie was pulled up to frame his face, hands tucked deep into his pockets. Usually Hiccup wouldn't have stopped, wouldn't have given a thought to the change of scenery in his repeated routine. But there was something about the boy that caught his eye.

Startling ice blue eyes met chocolate brown, an upturn of thin lips sent a chill down the biker's spine. He blinked and there was a high pitched scream. The boy was gone. Few people noticed the woman's distress, her face wrinkled with worry and fear. It didn't take long for Hiccup to assess the situation. The boy in the blue hoodie had taken off after what looked like a much larger man with the woman's purse under his arm. For a split moment, everything slowed down.

He watched the boy he never met chase down a thief, a blur of the pair disturbing the sea of black and white. The monotony had shifted like a pebble thrown into still water. This was not drill. This was not routine. This was not what he had planned and yet the chaos stirred something inside him.

With a loud screech of his chain pulling against the pike of his gears, he was dodging traffic. His heart was in his lungs, his eyes wide. There was no going back now. He was disturbing the sea, he was destroying the steady steam and changing the game. Adrenaline pumped into his veins with every peddled motion. No more time to wait and assess, it was time for action. His mind shoved him into scenarios, pulled facts from the image in front of him.

Fact: The thief was heading toward the junction of 28th and Glenn.

Fact: All movements are precise and chosen with knowing outcome; the thief has a destination.

Fact: Local hero was three paces behind, two people short of reaching distance.

Fact: Alley way next to the Chinese restaurant on the right led out to Glenn.

Hypothesis: If executed in under a minute, path can be blocked.

Without a second thought, the lanky boy threw his weight to the left, turning his bike abruptly before increasing speed down the dark alley. It was a straight shot onto Glenn Avenue. His eyes narrowed, jean clad hips rose off his ripped bike seat, the ends of his white button up flapped in the breeze from under the hem of his sweater. He leaned forward, forcing his momentum down what small incline of concrete there was before the alley met the sidewalk. The count down in his head was echoing in his ears, unknowingly speaking aloud until he pressed down on the handle breaks with a hard yank and grip.

Hypothesis: Proved.

The hard thud of body hitting machine, skull knocking onto concrete, metal scraping against rock was proof enough. Hiccup swore he could feel his brain raddle against the walls of his cranium. He tasted blood on his tongue and his elbows throbbed. He opened his eyes and sat up just as the thief untangled himself from the metal contraption that had ensnared him upon impact. His face was filled with surprise and slight pain, a painful scratch from the rocks bled into his goatee. A manly yelp escaped him, pale hands grabbed the perpetrator, pushing him against the wall of bank building. Hiccup watched the blue hooded figure shove the man, holing his white shirt in his hands threateningly.

"H-Hey man! I didn't know—"

"Fuck what you know." The hero smirked, ice blue eyes filled with a thrill of amusement and ego. "Hand it over, and I won't have my friend here ram that bike where you won't want it."

Hiccup's chest rose and fell with every heavy breath but he found the strength to push himself up, straighten his shoulders and glare at the captive as if he had been the boy's accomplice all along. He ignored the throbbing and the scraps, enjoying the thrill of actually being a part of something worthwhile. Not to mention, the swell of pride at being acknowledge for his feat was enough to get him to smirk at the thief as well. Not something he was used to, his smirking thing. His face held an awkward smile instead. Luckily they ignored it.

"F-Fine here!" he shoved the purse into the arms of the blue hoodie, "Just take it!"

"Good choice." Pale hands had let go of the white shirt and clutched the purse instead. The thief picked himself up and took off past him. Hiccup turned and watched as the man made a sharp turn around the corner of the next building. Alarms went off in his head, though the feeling was mixed with his own pain. Red flags seemed to be sprouting in Hiccups head but his momentary adrenaline high had him turning back to the mysterious hooded boy before him. Just as he did, the woman from before had turned the corner in soft jog, smiling in gratitude at the other boy.

"Oh my god, thank you so much! This purse cost me a fortune and I had just gone to the bank—oh I can't believe you got it back! Thank you thank you thank you." The woman wrapped the boy in a tight abrupt hug before pulling away. It was at the moment Hiccup noticed what she was wearing. While she held her black heels in her hands, she wore an expensive looking black skirt suit, expensive diamond earrings graced her lobes and her fingers were adorned with decretive jewels. She was well into her forties, yet obviously had work down to her eyes and corners of her mouth. She was either wealthy or her husband was. Those red flags were back, waving behind his eyes.

"No problem ma'am. I couldn't allow someone to just steal from an innocent woman." The boy's voice was a smooth timber, charming and paired with an innocent tilt of his head. The woman smiled and dug into her purse, pulling out a wad of cash she had obviously gotten from the bank. Manicured hands had pulled at least four hundred dollar bills from the deck of green.

"Here's for your troubles young man." She smiled.

"Oh no I couldn't!"

"Oh please you deserve it."

The boy gave a blindingly handsome smile and took the cash from her hands, "Well thank you, ma'am."

The woman hailed a taxi and after a few more thank yous and good byes, she was gone. The sea of newspaper colors, business men and woman, fell back into place. He picked up his destroyed bike and rolled it over to the hooded boy. The screeching of metal on metal had the boy turning to him with a grimace.

"You did pretty good." He said with a smirk, hands back in his pockets. He was about the same height as himself, his dark jeans and hoodie contrasted to the bright blue of his eyes. By the square of his shoulders and biceps, his seemingly lean physique was an illusion to what muscle he had underneath. That was the only way to explain the guys ability to push and lift the thief up against the wall the way he did. Hiccup smiled a bit, nervously running his hand through his messy brown locks.

"Uh thanks." He mumbled.

"See ya around, I guess." The boy said with a chuckle and turned to walk down the alley back toward where they had started. Hiccup watched him in mild fascination, his prior thoughts of getting to work on time had left him. Instead he was filled with the need to follow the boy. If not only to get his share of the money. He shook himself out of his stupor and followed the boy down the alley.

"Wait up!"

"For what?" the boy called over his shoulder, never stopping his stride.

"Well- uh- how much did you get?"

"Four hundred."

"Really?"

The boy kept walking until he got to the end of the alley. He turned to walk around the large garbage disposal, leaning behind it to reach for something. He pulled out a dark blue and white long board. Those red flags came back, alarms went off. The dullness faded and Hiccup was awakened with a burst of color. He turned and saw the goateed thief casually standing over at the opposite corner of the street, a cigarette in his mouth. Everything began to fit together all at once and he wasn't sure if he was angry or impressed.

It was a set up.

He had enabled a con.

That's why the thief was taking a deliberate route rather than just taking off. That's why the woman had just left the bank off Glenn Avenue. That's why she was targeted. That's why his long board was hidden in the very alley that connected the opposite street to the bank. It was all a ploy to get the reward from an oblivious participant in an elaborate hoax.

"You planned this." Hiccup's voice was low and had a tilt of belief in the end of his words. The boy turned and pushed back his hood. Stark white hair stuck up messily around his bright blue eyes, that signature smirk played at his pale lips. The clack of blue wheels hitting the concrete made him jump.

"You're a smart one, huh?" he said, placing his hands above his head casually. "I hate to break it to you, but the dynamic duo has now turned into the dynamic uno. You were a real team player, but I have things to do, stuff to steal, you know." With a shrug and sarcastic flat hand salute, he mounted his board.

All at once, Hiccup felt the world start to dim again. His work looming over him, his expenses piling up. He never wanted his life to be like this. He was supposed to be living on a nice campus with dormmates and study groups. He was supposed to be building things, fixing machines and sketching out blue prints. Instead he was biking to a job he hated, going home to an empty apartment and filling his time with anything possible with not a friend in sight. He wanted that rush again. He wanted color. He wanted to be free from everything that was holding him back. He clenched his fists at his sides, searching for the words inside his head. He should just walk away. He should just go to work and save money. The right thing to do would to be a good worker until he could afford to be a good student. The logical thing to do was to walk away from the con artist who tricked everyone into giving him more money than Hiccup made is his bi monthly checks.

"I want in!"

The rolling wheels came to a stop as a white sneaker hit the ground. His head turned, blue eyes met brown. The signature smirk was no longer there but instead a skeptical once over replaced it. Hiccup stepped forward, letting his useless bike back and clatter to the ground.

"What makes you think I want you in?" the boy retorted.

"I can make you twice the money you're co-conspirator is making." He said, trying to stop his voice from getting higher in his nervousness. The boy paused before kicking up the board into his waiting hand,

"I'm listening."

"I-I'm smart. I knew every move before he made them. That's how I was able to anticipate his movements." He explained, his palms sweating under the pressure and scrutiny of the white haired boys cerulean gaze. He took a breath as the boy came closer, invading his personal space to watch him closely. He looked him right in the eye, "My brain is worth twice of that guy's brawn. I can promise you better results with less risks."

The boy cocked his head to the side, "And if you don't?"

"Ill act like this never happened and go back to my life."

There was a moment of silence in the alley before a mischievous smile curled its away cross the mouth of the pale boy. He stuck out his hand toward him, making Hiccup jump at the sudden movement.

"The names Jack." He said.

"Hiccup."

He gave a light chuckle as he tucked his board under his arm, "Who did your parents lose a bet with?"

The intelligent one narrowed his eyes at the prick, "Ha ha. I didn't know you were a con artist and a comedian." The white haired boy laughed, the teenager had sounded almost innocent in his laugh. That horribly coy smirk was wiped off his face and replaced with a blindingly bright smile.

"I think this might work."

That was the day that everything changed.


	2. Competition (MA)

Title: Competition

Rating: MA

Characters: Rapunzel, Jack Frost

Pairs: Jack/Rapunzel, Merida/Hiccup

Modern AU – College

**WARNING**: Another smutty one, lots of pissed off people

Summary: Rapunzel finally got Merida to take a theater class with her this semester. She doesn't expect a handsome theater major to take interest in her.

—-

"Whas' the poeint of this ag'n?" Merida scowled watching from the theater chairs as the students yelled out 'freeze and replaced another student in the scene. It was called improv and the Scott would rather watch Hiccup brush his dog than sit through one more lame joke. It was like some sick form of torture but she couldn't back out now. Rapunzel had taken elective classes with her last year that she didn't like so it was only right that the red head would do the same this year. On the upside it was better than pottery or heaven forbid an art class. She visibly shuttered at the mere thought of having to sit through a lecture on paint. It was literally a class of watching paint dry.

"It's just a warm up, Mer!" she said, watching the stage as if they were real actors.

Her bubbly demeanor was adorable yet today was just one of those days where she felt like being a bitch of a best friend and ditching. She opted for sighing obnoxiously, thinking about the boxing class she could've taken instead of this. Jack was in that class and she was itching for a reason to hit him in the face if only to say she did. She chuckled at the thought.

"See? It's funny!" she whispered excitedly. Merida gave a halfhearted smile, not having the heart to tell the lass that her own thoughts were funnier that these bampots (1). The scene had finished not long after, Rapunzel had taken her turn in the spot light for a moment before the professor called 'end scene'.

"Before you go, I want you to partner up with someone you don't know," Professor Tooth said, giggling at everyone's mumbles and grunts of disapproval, "After you do that, come and pick up a scene from me. We'll be starting acting techniques on Wednesday so it's up to you to practice and apply the techniques on your own time. Performance day is in two weeks."

With a flick of dainty bangled wrist, the woman with rainbow hair set off the class to find a partner. Merida's face was frozen in a look of utter disbelief.

"Aye! Punzie, d's is 'ot wut aye signe'd up for!" she practically yelled. Rapunzel winced and stood up, looking about as people began to mingle and get partners.

"Oh come on, it's supposed to be fun! We get to meet new people, make new friends. We've always been partners, it'll be something new!" she said with a grin, shaking Merida slightly in her excitement. The Scot scowled.

"Aye don' waunt to mak' nuo friens'." She glowered. It wasn't long before a large boy, easily over six foot made his way up to the red head. His size betrayed the nervous look he had, messy blonde hair under a backwards baseball hat. His chest was much broader than his waist, his legs seemed almost short in comparison. His large hands fiddled with the strap of his backpack. He looked utterly shaking, though he towered over the two girls.

"Umm…would you…uh like to be my partner?" he said, his voice was soft and childlike, muscles bunched under his baseball shirt as he fidgeted.

The girls looked at each other before Merida spoke up, "yoo mean mei?"

He nodded, "I know you're on the lacrosse team and we p-practice at the same t-time so I thought we could f-figure out a schedule b-better that way. I understandifyoudontwantto—"

"She'd love to!" Rapunzel gushed, pushing Merida forward.

The boys smile was as innocent and full of unexpected delight that the Scott had no choice. He reminded her too much of Hiccup to say no. Merida held out her hand to him,

"Gimme 'ur phon. Yoo can text me af'tr practice taeday." The boy nodded and fumbled through his backpack for his cell phone as Merida watched him with a bored look. She turned over to Rapunzel, "Aye, go fin'd a par'ner. Tis gonne tae awhil'."

Rapunzel nodded and practically pranced away. If there was one thing Rapunzel excelled at, it was making friends. She had no problem attracting people to her except when they had already found their partners. She noticed that almost everyone was paired off already, talking animatedly to each other or walking out with their scripts. Her excited eyes darted around as the theater of people started to dwindle. She let out a disheartened sigh and made her way to the Professor.

"Umm, Ms. Tooth?"

The fluttering professor turned to look at her, an organized pile of scripts each color tabbed in her hands. "Yes?"

"I…don't think I have a partner." She said, her face had fallen at the thought that she might have to intrude on someone else's scene just to get the assignment. She should've been looking for a partner while Merida was talking but she was so happy that her friend was actually participating she had forgotten about her own work.

The professor thought for a moment before she laughed to herself,

"This is your first time in a theater class right?" she asked. Rapunzel nodded. She turned and looked at the large red curtain, hands on the hips of her long purple skirt. "Rider I know you're back there and I know you're late. I took roll before class today."

There was an audible 'damnit' from behind the curtain before it was pulled back, revealing a very handsome boy behind it. He wore a simple blue t-shirt that hugged his frame and some dark blue jeans. His hair was kind of long but it matched the style of his goatee. His frame was a little more muscular, slightly bigger frame, than that of Jack but close to the same height. He sauntered over to them, his grin in a playful lopsided turn as he addressed the professor.

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you look today?" he said, Rapunzel giggled.

"Nice try but it still counts as an absence." She said before thumbing through her scripts, "I found a partner for you for the next assignment. She's new to the theater so play nice."

The two students were handed their scripts before looking at each other.

"Hi I'm Rapunzel." She said sticking out her hand to him. He gave one of his killer smirks and took her hand in his, it was all very Jack like.

"Flynn."

A week passed before it all started going south. Merida rehearsed with Fishlegs (a horrible nickname she gave him) after practice. It was not every day that the girl would take time out of her work outs to do homework but she knew that while she didn't give a crap about the class Fishlegs and Rapunzel did. Sometimes they would meet in the smaller theater on campus, taking the time do go over everything and start blocking. Sometimes they'd meet Flynn and Rapunzel in the courtyard during their lunch hour and go over lines together. She actually kinda liked the guy, while he was sort of quiet and sweet he knew his sports and could swing a baseball bat like a pro. As for Flynn, she would rather not have to sit through another session of blatant flirting between the two.  
>The part that bothered the red head the most was that Rapunzel had no clue. She assumed he was being nice and sang his praises and how lucky she was to have such a good partner. She even brought up the fact that she had a boyfriend and Flynn didn't even flinch, instead started to make jokes about it. It was starting to piss her off and she wasn't sure what to do with it all. She sighed and took a bite of her apple as Fishlegs read and reread the same part in hopes of getting it down. Flynn had Rapunzel a few feet from the table, going over their blocking on the grass. She was wearing a white sun dress, her white sandals were kicked off like usual; her hair was free falling down her back. Flynn took it all in and the Scott watched as he unnecessarily touched her waist or moved her by touching her back or hand.<p>

It took a moment for Rapunzel to get her friends attention waving her hand in front of her blue eyes, "Hey, you in there?" she giggled. Merida blinked then scowled as Flynn came up behind the blonde and put an arm around her shoulders loosely.

"Admiring our great work?" he said with a cocky smile. Merida glared at him,

"Admir'n yoo touchn' was' nout yours." She gave him a sarcastic smile back, making him move his hand from her best friend. Rapunzel looked between the two before giving a large smile.

"I thought we could invite them over tonight for dinner so we can go over lines! Our performance day is already next Monday." Rapunzel put on her best puppy dog eyes, hoping that the red head would be okay with it. Merida did not like having people over except for Hiccup and Jack so this might have been outside her comfort zone.

Merida looked at the blonde, her eyes narrowing. She didn't like the idea of having Rider in her apartment. All hell was bound to break loose if Frost walked…in..and saw.. A devilish grin appeared on her lips, head tilted to the side. She tried to tell Rapunzel that the lad was flirting with her but she refused to see it being the kind one she was. She would listen Jack though. While Jack went to classes on different days and spent most of his time working, he made sure to always come over and spend time with Rapunzel right after her classes. Like today.

"Shur', why nout." She said looking at Flynn, "Dinn'r wood' be great."

Hiccup stared at the living room for a good three minutes. He was not one to care about most social gatherings. He usually kept to himself until he met Jack. But he knew his girlfriend well enough that he was more of a social butterfly then her and that was saying something. But none could deny the massive being sitting awkwardly on his girlfriend's couch, fiddling his thumbs as Rapunzel talked animatedly to him.

"So that's your theater partner?" he asked, feeling a little weird that he could now put a face to name. Even sitting down the guy looked massive, his body too wide for the small black couch.

"Aye. Don' mind hiem. He's a wee lamb," she said offhandedly, giving Hiccup a kiss on his freckled cheek, "I's the outher one I'em worrie'd ab'ot."

"Other one?" he wasn't sure how many new guys he could take without the feeling of mediocrity seeping into his gut like a weight. She walked him towards the kitchen,

"Ay, thi's is Hiccup. Hiccup, Fishlegs." She introduced in passing. Hiccup gave a wave and a forced smile while the boy smiled and stood. Color drained from the smaller boys face as he was dwarfed by the giant Merida brought home. This did not help his ego at all.

He was pulled into the kitchen and his own chocolate brown eyes narrowed at the scene before him. Rapunzel wasn't talking to Fishlegs, she was talking to another man who was currently leaning against the counter, twirling a stay piece of blonde hair between his fingers while the girl giggled,

"I like being blonde, so my character will be blonde." She said, moving around the stir fry with her utensil.

"The script obviously says brown hair."

"Jack likes my hair blonde, thank you very much." She said with a smile and a quirk of her eyebrow. Flynn put a hand to his chest and feigned hurt.

"Oh god, you cant piss off the boyfriend! Watch out, the apocalypse might start."  
>"You never know, Jack has a temper." Hiccup said with a bland tone though he glared at the man. Rapunzel was like a little sister to him and his best friend was dating her. It wasn't hard to get on his bad side when someone wanted to ruin both. Rapunzel turned around with a grin,<p>

"Hiccup!" she said and turned off the stove before running to him and giving him a hug. "Is Jack on his way?" she said excitedly.  
>This was a nightmare.<p>

To say the evening was awkward was the understatement of the year. All six of them sat around in various parts of the living room. Merida took her place on the floor at the coffee table next to Hiccup. Fishlegs sat the couch with Flynn and Rapunzel sat next to him. Jack sat in the arm chair to the left of Rapunzel. The night was filled with tension upon Jack's arrival. He had been his usually happy self, a new video game in one hand and flower he picked for Rapunzel in the other. He had walked into the kitchen where he knew Rapunzel would be only to find Flynn thumbing through the girls phone.

_"Who the fuck are you?" he said, noticing the pink case in his hands. Flynn looked up and gave a smile,  
>"The name's Flynn," he said then looked the white haired male over, "And you are?"<br>"The boyfriend of the girl who owns that phone." His voice had taken a dark tone as he stalked toward the unknown man.  
><em>  
>Needless to say Rapunzel returned from the restroom just in time to explain that Flynn was trying to find out why his friend request wasn't showing up on her Facebook. Merida was itching for a good fight and at this point Hiccup wanted everyone to just leave. If his girlfriend wasn't talking sports with the hulk, Flynn and Jack were making snide remarks at each other. It didn't take long for the two of them to bump heads. Once Flynn knew that Jack, with his tattoos and white hair, was Rapunzel's infamous boyfriend the challenge was accepted.<p>

"This is great Rapunzel!" Fishlegs gushed, shoving food into his mouth. The blonde laughed,

"Thank you! I really love to cook!" she said with a beautiful smile. Flynn hummed in delight,

"Man, a good actress and good cook?" he said, giving her a smirk, "Anybody tell you you're perfect, blondie?"

Jack's knuckles tightened around his fork, icy blue eyes glared daggers at the intruder. He had about enough of this guy. Rapunzel had told him that she had a partner in one of her assignments for her theater class. She didn't say much other than that she liked the class and got lucky to have such a nice partner. Nice was not the correct term. Flirtatious home wrecker, maybe. Obnoxious prick, probably. The asshole trying to woo his girlfriend in front of him, defiantly. He was not a possessive person, he was actually open to meeting new people and making new friends. But much like everything else so far, Rapunzel changed that. He wasnt sure if it was due to her obliviousness or his own love for her, but the idea of her spending time with Flynn made his blood boil.

Maybe if he had just been a normal guy and understood that she was taken, he wouldn't mind as much. But this guy didnt care and made sure Jack knew.

"All the time." Jack replied snidely. The awkwardness made the baseball player fidget, not sure what to say to alleviate the tension. Rapunzel smiled and let out a forced laugh. She knew Jack was angry. She rarely ever saw him truly angry so she was taken back by his attitude since he arrived. This was more than angry though, there was a clip in his tone and a look in his eye that gave off a different emotion than just pissed off.

"So Merida, how's your scene going?" Rapunzel said, hoping to change the subject. She ignored the way Flynn's knee touched hers, blaming it on the small couch. Everyone else knew better, and the Scott was waiting for him to go too far.

"Goo'd, aye guess. Praetty sure the proffes'or jus' waunted to hear mae play Laedy Macbeth with 'n ak'sent."

Everyone couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that one. Fishlegs looked over at the both duo pair with excitement,

"What about your scene? I heard you practicing when Merida and I got here. It sounded good." His optimism was lost in translation, his words ricocheted in Jacks head. His back went rigid, his appetite lost.

"You were in here alone with him?" He mumbled, looking Rapunzel with a mixture of hurt and anger. She put her hand on his knee and opened her mouth to tell him that they had been running lines in the kitchen when Flynn spoke up,

"It's going great. We just worked out the kinks in the dancing scene." Flynn chuckled, looking over at Jack with a cocky smirk, "we're almost to the kissing part at the end."

The arm chair screeched against the hard wood as it was shoved backwards. Merida stood up, pulling Hiccup with her.

"Jack-"

"I think it's time for you to go." Jack bit out, piercing blue eyes on the man. Flynn stood and looked him square in the eye, brown clashing with deep blue.

"I don't think thats your call."

"Guys please," Rapunzel stood in between the two, looking up at Jack. Merida was already showing poor Fishlegs to the door. "Jack, he was just joking. We're not going to actually kiss or anything—"

"Why not? It's just acting." Flynn said with a smirk, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Jack seethed on the inside. He was ready to to wipe that stupid look off the pricks face. Rapunzel blushed at the insinuation.

"Because she doesn't want you to kiss her, or did you not catch the hint."

"You mean in between the hours we've spent together rehearsing? Must've missed it."

"How about I remind you?" Jack moved forward, shoving the coffee table to the side.

"Jack stop it!" Rapunzel cried trying to push him back with her small hands on his chest, she looked over at Flynn, "Please Flynn, I think it's time you should go." Her voice was filled with worry and apologies she couldn't make at the moment. Flynn hasn't been expecting to be sent away, if anything he expected her to get mad at her weirdo of a boyfriend.

"Punz—"

"Do not fucking call her that!" Jack all but roared.

"Flynn just go!"

Merida was quick to show him to the door, pulling Hiccup with her. They did not want to be in the house right now. It took all of Hiccups patience not to just flip out on the asshole. Merida was holding back everything well, so he couldn't be the illogical one. But boy did he want to. The door clicked behind them, leaving the couple alone in heavy silence. Rapunzel looked up at him with her own anger stirring inside her.

"I can't believe you!" She said walking away from him, just to put distance between them. Jack glared at her,

"You can't believe me? You were in your apartment alone with another man!"

"I've been alone with him before!" Jack glared at her, his hands clenched into fists.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" She let out a frustrated sigh,

"Yes, Jack. It's supposed to remind you that being alone with him here is the same as being alone with him on campus. Nothing happened!" She cried, stalking toward him, "it was you acting like a jerk all night!"

He could keep the disbelief from his eyes as he looked down at her, "Oh _I'm_ the jerk?" He ran a hand through his messy white hair, "he was the one flirting with you all night, making stupid comments and finding ways to touch you and _I'm_ the jerk?"

"It's not like that—"

"Yes it is Rapunzel. The way he looked at you, the way he never left your side. It's so fucking obvious that I don't even want to know what he does when I'm not around!" He cursed under his breath, his yell echoed off the walls of the apartment. Images of them dancing, bodies pressed against each other, thoughts of him touching her…kissing her… He wasnt sure if he wanted to beat someone or cry.

He loved that she accepted everyone with open arms, loved how trusting and compassionate she was but he hated the idea that she might invite another man into her arms.  
>His out burst made her think to what Merida had told her a couple days into the project. She warned her to stop letting Flynn flirt with her. She had defended the man, thinking his gestures were simply being friendly and nice. Now…now she felt foolish. She looked at Jack who was barely holding it together, every muscle was taunt, twitching for a release of unwanted emotion. Ice blue eyes met forest green across the distance they put themselves into. The silence weighed down on her. She wrapped her arms around herself, eyes filled with apologies. Her anger had dissipated in realizing that she should've listened to Merida and blatantly told Flynn not to be so familiar with her. But she didn't. And now Jack…Jack must hate her.<p>

"Jack I—"

The words had fallen off her lips as she watched the pale figure move toward her. His eyes on hers, his body moving like a predator on its prey. He wasnt that angry at her was he? She took an instinctive step back as he got closer. His eyes narrowed at the movement, a swift hand catching her wrist and pulling her to him. She let out a gasp of surprise, his mouth slammed against hers in a rush of heat and anger. A bruising kiss kept her against him, one of his large hands in her messy of blonde hair, holding her captive; the other hand moved down her body before using his strength to lift her into his arms, her tanned legs wrapped around his waist instinctively. He carried her towards her bedroom, kicking open her door with a resounding slam against the wall. He kept walking until her back hit the opposite wall, his hard body pressed into hers.

She pulled her mouth away from his, her body begging for air but a deep rumble of displeasure sounded from him. "Jack, I don't understand. I thought you were—"

"Oh I'm still pissed off." He said, his hands grabbed the hem of her white dress and shoved it up, she had no time to react as he used the wall to keep her in place and pulled the garment over her head. The dress was thrown onto the ground, his large hands found the firm globes of her backside and gave an attentive squeeze.

"But I'm going to make sure after tonight you can't look at Flynn without thinking of me."

A loud rip rung in her ears, she gasped and felt herself tremble for the pure masculinity that had ripped her white lace panties from her body. He gave a throaty chuckle at her reaction before pulling her away from the wall and dropping her onto the bed. Her body bounced lightly before a larger weight crawled over her, his chest bare, his eyes boring into hers. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her to him, her legs spread to accommodate his position between them. The rough material against her softness made her wince a bit.

"Where did he touch you?" He leaned forward, one hand divested her of bra, her body hummed to life as he got closer though never touching her like she wanted. She blushed at his words, eyes widened,

"What? I told you we—"

His lips slammed onto hers, silencing her response. He ground himself into her heated core, the material of jeans covering the impressive bulge of pants had her aching. He pulled his mouth from hers but not fully away.

"Where?" His whispered hotly onto her plump abused lips. She whimpered and pointed to her shoulder here Flynn had put his arm around her. Jack followed her finger to the spot and kissed the skin lightly, placing small nips of his blunt teeth every once in awhile. "Where else?"

And so began the slow torturous game, erasing the small flirty touches Flynn's hands placed upon her with cool kisses and licks, sucking and nipping at tender flesh. Her body hummed for him, his mouth playing with her senses until she felt herself instinctively try to release some of the pent up pressure by bucking her hips against his. He had decorated her body with love bites and small darkening hickeys, with each of her confessions his fingers rubbed and played with her. She could barely think straight. All she knew was that he still had his dumb pants on. She whimpered as he blew cold breath onto the most womanly part of herself, talented fingers had paused.

"Did he touch you here?" He asked, she shuddered and shook her head, wild waves of gold splashed the purple sheets underneath her like a halo. "Am I the only one who touches you here?" He gave the hot lips of her core a long languid lick. She bucked her hips at the electricity that jolted through her body.

"I can't hear you."

A nip.

"Yes!" She cried, fingers trembled in the grip of the sheets. She could feel his smirk against the inside if her thigh.

"Good." Long tampered fingers found their way inside her and she threw back her head at the sensation of finally being filled though it was not as satisfying as she wanted it. She wanted him. God she wanted him and honestly she had forgotten what had gotten them here in the first place. Why he was angry and punishing her in such a way. Pulling cries and moans from her like an instrument yet never allowing her strings to release.

Jack watched her writhe for him, he had memorized her body inside and out. Her skin was glowing, her hands clutched the sheets as if to anchor herself down. He just loved to watch her knowing it was him who gave her such pleasure, it was his kisses, his mouth that made her essence drip down his fingers. He almost broke half way through his game, wanting to sink inside her but he couldn't give up his fun. Flynn was pushed far from her mind and he hoped by some miracle that the bastard had come back and could hear her moans and screams. If he was anything at all, he was thorough. Especially when it came to his games.

He felt her walls flutter around his fingers, her back arch, and he paused. She let out a cry of frustration, a strangled whimper as her release was once again taken from her. He smirked. He made quick work of his pants, unzipping them to free his raging erection. God, if he didnt have the self control of a saint when he was striving to make a point. Hard ridge flesh was positioned at her entrance, her legs still spread for him. In one quick motion, his hands gripped under her knees, he pushed himself inside her.

A cry of pleasure and surprise erupted from her; he grunted, his jaw tight. His game had been just as torturous for him as well, he was ready to spill inside her the moment he sank in her. He looked down at her, her mouth was open slightly, her cheeks rosy as well as the tips of her perfect breasts. Her eyes were a deep green with her passion.

'Mine' he thought.

She was his. Only he could make her look this way, only he could see her so enraptured, so wanton. He slid out and pushed himself back in again, his hands pushed her legs up and wide. She turned her head to the side and tried to bite back her cry of pleasure. He would have none of that.

"Look at me, Rapunzel." He breathed out. Blue met green and he began a steady hard pace, shoving himself inside her. All his anger, his jealousy, his worry and his feelings were released with every thrust. "Who's making you feel this way?" He bit out, leaning forward more so that they looked at each other, his larger body hovering over her so that her nipples grazed his chest with every jostle of her body.

"Y-You." She moaned out, his thrusts slowed, pulling almost all the way out of her than thrusting back in. She didnt know if she could take anymore. The head of him hit all the right places, euphoria seemed only a second away until he pulled out to do it all over again.

"Who?" He asked, pull and thrust.

"God, Jack!" She cried, her hands went around his neck, her blunt nails raked his back. He let out a strangled chuckle. Another slow pull and thrust. "Jack…Jack please."

He slammed his mouth onto hers at that moment. Unable to torture himself any longer, he swallowed her screams as he pumped in and out of her with fervor. Her hands gripped his hair, the pain mixed with the pleasure racked his body, making him question how much longer he could hold out. The head board of her bed slammed against the wall in time with his thrusts, her lips had moved from his only to let out the screams he had taken from her. He could feel himself tighten, that spring inside him ready to snap. He looked down at her face, her brow furrowed in ecstasy barely contained, plump pink lips parted. God he was lucky. She mumbled something in the mix of her moan, her walls fluttered around him.

"Say it-" he grunted, "again."

"I—ah!— love you Jack."

His hand slipped down between their sweat slicked bodies and he rubbed the bundle of nerves that so desperately wanted attention. Her walls gripped him hard, a scream of his name rang through his ears as she milked him own orgasm from him. The sparks of pleasure shot down to his toes, her body shuddered under him and finally let go of his shoulders and hair. He let himself fall on her softly, using her breasts as a pillow, her legs still bent around him. Her heart beat was fast. Both their breathing heavy. They stayed like that, basking in the after glow.

Finally his brain kick started again and he chuckled, "Always something to be said for make up sex." He grinned and looked up at her only to find his blonde beauty fast asleep. His pride swelled and his ego inflated. He couldn't wait to brag to Hiccup. He chuckled at her before sitting up and pulling himself out of her depths. He pulled his boxers and jeans back up and stretched for a minute.  
><em><br>Knock knock_

The beauty stirred. Jack kissed her forehead softly, pulling the pink sheet over her, "Dont worry I got it, it's probably Merida coming home." Rapunzel just smiled and fell back into dream land. He smiled softly at her cuteness and moved around the bed toward the door.

_Knock kno-_

"Alright, I heard you." Jack said pulling open the door. To his surprise, before him was not the red head but instead the brown eyed, goateed theater partner. The male smirked, his white hair stuck out in every which way, his bare chest gleaming with sweat; red welts from blunt nails bright on his pale skin.

"S-Sorry I just came by to apologize to Rapunzel." Flynn said, trying to look away but his face heated the obvious sign of what had went on since he had left. He wasnt sure if he was red from embarrassment or anger.

"She's asleep right now, but Ill let her know you stopped by." Jack leaned against the door way, his cocky grin in place. "Oh, by the way, she doesn't need acting skills with me."

The door closed, leaving a flustered Flynn behind.

Needless to say their scene was a mess of blushes and embarrassment that next week.


	3. Valentines Day (T)

He hated this time of the year.

Absolutely despised it.

Everything was pink and red. It was literally December one month ago but as soon as Christmas Day came to an end, the day of love pounced for the kill. It was everywhere. Pink curtains and cut outs, flowers in every window, large balloons about jewelry blow out sales and chocolate prices sky rocketed. Not that he particularly liked chocolate but the concept was the same. Either way someone looked at it, Valentines Day was a capitalism at its finest, supported by the young and stupid.

No matter his relationship status, he told every girl right out that he did not do Valentines Day. No matter how they pleaded or cried or begged, hell he had one girlfriend threaten to withhold sex from him, the answer was always no. He couldn't make himself do it. The practice was ridiculous and shallow. Why was there one day out the year it was mandatory to show someone you care? Isn't that supposed to be what the rest of the fucking year was for?

"Whats got you in mood?" the thick Russian accent cut through his inner rant, forcing him to look up from his work. North looked down at him with big jolly eyes, running his hand through his beard.

The man was the owner of the tattoo shop Jack worked at. The shop itself was not very big but big enough to fit four chairs and equipment along with a back area for two body tables. The Guardian was known all over the country for their exceptional work. It took a lot of work to get hired here, a lot of hours slaving over sketch books and needles, gaining enough clients and references to actually get a chair of his own. The place was decorated with reds and golds, the walls were down with beautiful art work along with pictures of them standing with celebrities who had come to them for their ink.

Besides him there was North, Aster and Sandy. There was a woman here they called Tooth before him, but she had opened her own hair salon across town.

"Nothing." He replied, shading red into his new tattoo sketch for his sample book. North raised at eyebrow at him.

"Does not seem like nothing." He stated, large arms crossed over his chest. He looked like an ex-biker with his white beard and sleeves. All he needed was a pair of sun glasses and a Harley. Jack almost chuckled at the image that popped into his head.

"He's just being a winger cause its Valentines day, aye mate?" The burly Australian chuckled, the sound of buzzing pausing for a moment before continuing its work. The young man under the needle squirmed a bit in discomfort before sucking it up.

Valentines Day was the Fools Parade for tattoo shops. That's when young couples came in to get each others names permanently on their bodies or other stupid matching symbols that they'd regret in the next year or so. Jack refused most requests unless it was a big project like a spouses face or an actual tattoo that didn't bleed pink and red heart confetti.

"You are taking girl out, yes?" A wangle of thick eyebrows only received an icy glare from the young white haired man.

"Hardly."

"Oh? The shelia not doin' it for you?" Aster commented, switching out the ink in his gun.

"Elsa is a cool girl but Valentines Day is a waste of money and time. If shes expecting something, shes gonna be fucking disappointed."

A small chuckle was heard from the back of the shop. Jack gave a look over his shoulder at the amused blonde unpacking new supplies. Sandy was the quiet one out of them all. He was a small man, blonde and fair skinned with hazel eyes. He didn't have tattoos like the rest of them but instead was their piercing expert. Small gold studs decorated the arch of light eyebrows, more found be found along the middle of his tongue as well as in various other places. He dressed in white for the up coming holiday, button up rolled up at the sleeves with a loose fitting pink tie with a single heart at the bottom. Jack scowled.

"Ah, something bad happen yes?" North said, leaning against the work table Jack sat at. "In past?"

"No!" Jack snapped, pencil erasing the curve of thigh on his new pin up girl.

North let out a hardy laugh just as the door opened with the tinkling of the entrance bell. All eyes looked as a petite blonde walked in, her pink sun dress gleamed under the studio lights, her white sweater was a sharp contrast to the waves of gold that fell down her back. A heart necklace hung between her breasts, her skin glowed as bright as her pink glossed smile. The entire shop filled with the heady scent of fresh baked cookies.

"Hi, guys!" A cheerful voice had everyone smiling at the girl.

Jack smiled himself, looking over their cute neighbor. She was only a year younger than him and ran her mother bakery across the street. Her name was Rapunzel. She was the chops sweet heart, always bringing in goodies and cakes for them to try. On cold days she would bring over hot cocoa, on hot days she would bring fresh squeezed lemonade. None of the guys knew that he remembered Rapunzel from high school. She didn't seem to recognize him. Not that he would expect her to. They were both freshman and back then he had shaggy brown hair and was quite a bit smaller.

High school was not one of his shining moments. He was a nerd but not by choice. He wasn't exceptionally smart, but his best friend Hiccup was. They were the two shortest, skinniest boys in their grade. Nothing screamed victim like looking weaker than a majority of the population. Rapunzel was in the same grade as him, despite being younger. She had always been pretty even when they were kids. Her hair was always long and decorated with flowers or a bow. She always wore dresses and skirts, never heels but thin flats or sandals. She never wore dark colors or had a bad thing said about her. She didn't have to try hard to be liked, she just was.

Jack on the other hand was not a fan of high school

"I brought some Valentines Day sugar cookies." She said placing the large basket on the counter for them. North was the first to dive in, taking a cookie and rubbing his large belly like Santa Clause. Jack stood up and walked over to the girl, who beamed at North and Sandy's praise.

"Do you have an outfit for every holiday, blondie?" he asked with a playful smirk. The girl smiled and gave a twirl.

"Yes I do," she said, putting her hands on her hips, "Are you being a Valentines Day Grinch, Jack?"

"You wouldn't believe it, shelia, the sook is brooding in the corner since he came in." The Aussie chimed in from his chair.

"Was not." Jack huffed.

Rapunzel giggled and opened her cloth purse, the material seemed to be sewn together sink scarves. She pulled out four envelopes with a grin. "Here, this will make you feel better." She said and held out a small red envelope with his name written in beautiful penmanship.

Jack stared at the offering, knowing what it was. Everything inside him recoiled.

_"Jack, you cant hold on to it forever." Hiccup whispered to his friend, "Just give it to her." _

_He ran a nervous hand through his messy brown hair, only to have it fall back over his blue eyes. He passed a glance at the pretty blonde who sat diagonally from his desk. Her hair was in two braids that rested on her shoulders, a daisy behind her ear. She wore a pretty pink sweater and white flowy skirt that ended just above her knees. Her bright green eyes watched the teacher as he lectured, but Jack was not so focused. _

_He had decided that he was going to ask her out. Today was Valentines Day and it was best time to finally talk to her outside of the classroom without being awkward. He took a breath and looked over at Hiccup,_

_"I'll just—Ill just wait till after class. Then Ill give it to her." He whispered back. Hiccup rolled his eyes and continued to take notes._

_When the bell for lunch finally rang, everyone had backed up and headed out of the classroom. Jack nervously watched Rapunzel as she talked animatedly with her red headed friend Merida. Both girls were on the track team and inseparable. He just had to wait for the scott to got to her locker. The brown haired outcast took a deep breath and walked toward Rapunzel as she spun the combination of her locker. _

_"Hey, Rapunzel?"_

_The blonde looked at him, both were the same height. He felt butterflies flutter by just looking at those big green eyes, her pixie nose sprinkled with adorable freckles. She smiled at him,_

_"Hi Jack," she replied, opening her locker a bit wider so she could see him better, "whats up?"_

_ Jack felt the nervous lump form in his throat, his palms got a bit sweaty. He mentally cursed himself for being such a dork in front of the prettiest girl at school. He gave a nervous smile and opened his bag. It only took a moment for him to hold out the single pink and white carnation taped messily to a red envelope. Green eyes widened before an excited giggle escaped her full pink lips._

_"Is this for me?" she asked, her entire demeanor sparkled with delight._

_Jack grinned, "Happy Valentines Day." He said. _

_She took the flower and card and gave him a big smile, "This is so sweet, thank you so much Jack!"_

_He blushed from her praise and rubbed the back of his head, "Do you have a Valentine yet?"_

_Rapunzel looked in her locker and his eyes followed. The metal compartment was full off cards just like his along with candies and such. He felt his heart drop. She shrugged and gave him a smile, holding his card close._

_"I don't know yet." She said, "Merida says I have to go through all of them before I make a choice. I think she just wants my chocolate." She giggled. Jacks heart felt a but lighter, light enough to allow him to laugh with her._

_The bell for class rang and they both jumped. _

_"Just read the card, okay?" he said softly, giving her the best smile he could muster without looking like a total dweeb. _

_She gave a nod, "Okay. Happy Valentines Day Jack." She said, closing her locker. She kissed him on the cheek before walking to her class._

_He placed a hand on his face, a goofy lopsided grin broke open his lips. She kissed him. _

_He couldn't stop talking about her to Hiccup and he was practically vibrating in his chair to get to the end of school. She wanted to know what she thought of his card. He had to know. When the final bell rang he made his way towards Rapunzel's locker, looking for the blonde with a grin. But she wasn't there. His brown furrowed a bit. That was odd. She was usually at her locker right after her last class, at least talking to Merida or something. Not that he watched her. _

_His eyes scanned the swarm of students, all arms filled with flowers, candies, balloons and cards. He stood by her locker, watching as people began to filter out to the bus stops and parking lot. Not single glimpse of the girl. He sighed, a hand clapped on his shoulder,_

_"Come on, she got your card so she had to have read it." Hiccup said with a crooked smile, his glasses slightly askew, "You'll see her tomorrow."_

_Jack nodded and tried not to feel down. He would see her tomorrow after all. They walked out of the school, talking about some stupid prank a guy had pulled in their science class. Jack laughed, holding out his hand before it smacked into someone. A girly voice gave an exasperated 'ugh!'_

_"Watch it!"_

_Jack flinched, "Oops sorry I—"_

_Blue eyes fell on the white and pink carnation in the girls hand. His stomach dropped, his heart beat a bit faster. Eyes widened in a mix of hurt and confusion._

_"Where…where did you get that?" he asked softly. Astrid looked at the flower in her hand and shrugged._

_"It was on the ground over by the bus stop when I found it. Finders keepers and all that." She said and turned back to her conversation. Jack looked at the ground, his head trying to wrap around what had happened. Rapunzel had seemed so genuinely receptive of his valentine. She had even kissed his cheek. He didn't understand and it felt like his heart was being stomped on. _

_"Jack, she might have dropped it. Maybe she had too much to carry and it was an accident." Hiccup tried to alleviate the pain but the dull thrum of disappointment and hurt still made his hands shake. _

_"Yeah…maybe.." His reply was as pitiful as he felt. They both walked down the stairs towards the sidewalk in silence, neither ready to bring up the issue at hand. It wasn't until Hiccup had stopped in mid step, his eyes else where that the silence had ended._

_"Hiccup?" Jack called, noticing he had been walking by himself. Hiccup quickly turned and pushed the brown haired boy towards the opposite direction,_

_"Come on Jack, don't—"_

_"Don't what? What is it?"_

_"Jack stop, you don't want to—"_

_But it was too late. Jack had turned around, his eyes falling on the girls of his dreams as the sophomore football player Flynn leaned down and kissed her cheek. In her hands she held a dozen roses and a white stuffed animal, her radiant smile aimed at the boy she picked. _

_Jack didn't know what was worse, knowing she had discarded his valentine all together or seeing her with another boy, baring the gifts the lowly freshman couldn't afford. He felt tears sting his eyes and his heart plummet. _

_He hated Valentines Day._

"I don't want it."

Rapunzel's smile faltered and dropped, her bubbly demeanor had shifted. He ignored the way her eyes held a hurt and sadness to them, ignored how everyone now looked at him with disbelief.

"Aye, Jack, what the hell is wrong with you?" Aster began. Jack put his hands in his dark jeans pockets, turning his back to the blonde and the rest of them.

"Leave it alone, kangaroo." He said coldly, he moved the black curtain aside and walked into the back room. He felt those grass green eyes follow him.

The rest of the say had been filled with tension. North shook his head at him every time he had the chance, Sandy gave small disappointed smiles and Aster refused to even be around him. Rapunzel, much like high school, was the only one on the block who regarded them with unsuspicious kindness. Most thought them to be bikers and trouble makers, especially with some of the clients they got. But Rapunzel would waltz in the place with the worst of them, baring smiles and pastries for everyone to try. She didn't charge anyone a thing, only said she had fresh pastries everyday at her place across the street.

Jack lifted his eyes from the heart and arrow he was doing, the girl under his hands had been fine with being shirtless in front of him for the tramp stamp. But his gaze fell out the window to the small bakery, watching as the blonde chef cleaned off a patio table. Her happy mood was replaced with a disenchanted appearance, her smile was replaced with a small frown. Her green eyes were sad. He felt guilt bloom in his chest but decided to simply look away.

She didn't feel guilty back then and he sure as hell wasn't going to feel guilty now. At least he hadn't tricked her into thinking that he cared. Because he didn't. She was just some silly girl who was too naïve, too dizzy for her own good.

The day went by with only mild disturbances from his current fling. She had blown up his phone about taking her out and how if he wasn't going to plenty others would. So some sick reason, all he could think about was Rapunzel. Even reading her text messages made him think of how Rapunzel had broken his heart that day, how she still represented everything he couldn't have. A girl like that didn't like men like him. He was tattooed, dyed and studded. All he knew were greys and dark blues. He had no business trying to get her attention. It was like the moon trying to woo the sun. At one point, he was just going to get burned.

When his shift came to an end, he looked out the window at the empty pastry shop. He could see the blonde beauty sweeping inside, the golden lights only served to make her glow. He wondered why she was there instead of being out to dinner or a movie with some guy. It wasn't like she was lacking in the date department. He felt a pang of jealousy at the idea of another man taking her out, kissing her, holding her.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" he mumbled before stalking out of the shop, leaving his jacket and keys behind. All the patrons watched him with knowing looks as he made his way into the pastry shop. The small of warm bread and chocolate assaulted his senses but didn't slow him down.

Rapunzel looked up in surprise, about to tell the customer they were closed when she noticed who it was. She held the broom tighter, her hurt feelings sprung to the surface with a single distasteful look.

"We're closed."

"Why did you do it?" he demanded, all his anger, all his hurt and longing shown in his blue irises, his body tense with everything he was feeling at that moment.

Rapunzel blinked at him in confusion before putting a hand on her hip, mirroring his glare, "Do what? Try to be nice to you? Is that a crime now?"

Jack ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "You know what Im talking about, Rapunzel." He said sternly, taking a step toward her, "God, do you just like stringing guys along because you can? Because you're pretty and popular you think you can just get whatever you want?"

Rapunzel's mouth fell open, making an good impression of a fish out of water for a moment before she threw her hands up in the air, "What are you talking about?! I never did any of that! Is this all because of my card?"

He chuckled darkly, "Doesn't feel nice does it, princess? Being ignored and looked over when you show you care."

Rapunzel stared at the man before her, eyes wide. She felt the sting of tears, the sensation of it seared over her cheeks. She couldn't believe he was being so mean. She knew that he had changed. Back in high school he was the sweetest guy, he was always goofing around and making people laugh. When they were kids, he shuddered over his words and had the most amazing smiles. Then it had all changed. After Valentines Day, he didn't talk to her anymore. She thought he had gotten a girlfriend and was doing the normal single minded high school boy thing. She was disappointed, especially after reading his card, but she at least thought they could be friends. But everything changed. He had mixed into a different crowd, got in trouble a lot. By the time they were seniors his legacy as the school bad boy was the only thing she heard of him.

It wasn't until two years after graduation that she moved back into town and took over her mothers bakery that she saw him again. He looked so different. He was tall and filled out, his hair was a startling white that gave his eyes an ethereal blue glow. He had lots multiple tattoos across his arms and chest, his tongue and eyebrow was pierced. He looked the part but when she came in to say hello to her new neighbors at the shop, it was like he was the old Jack again. He looked happy and smiled, while he had a new cocky smirk she hadn't seen before as well as a confident swagger, it only made him more endearing to her.

But now…now she could see she was wrong. He was just the person she thought he had turned into.

"No it doesn't." she said, her words angry and sad at the same time, "Are you happy now? Just go away, Jack. Whatever game you're playing, you won okay?" she said.

God that guilt was back. His heart betrayed him by clenching tightly in his chest at the sight of her misty eyes. He turned to leave, to walk out the door and never look back. But his feet stopped.

"Can you just tell me why you did it." He said softly, his voice was stern but lacked the angry passion he had before. "Why you took my flower and card, kiss my cheek and then just threw them away."

There was a long silence in the small bakery. His heart beat fast in his chest, his anticipation was almost childlike if he hadn't been steeling himself for the worst. He was a dork back then. He was skinny and weak and no girls liked him. He had thought she was different. He heard her foot steps retreat and he closed his eyes tight, trying to fight back the pain, they way his heart felt like it had sunk into the depths of his stomach. He felt sick but he knew it wasn't curable. He reached forward to open the door when a soft voice stopped him.

"I wish you were my Valentine, though I may not be yours. And I may, in my ignorance, be speaking to closed doors. I have no inkling of your heart, no hint what you might say; But when I think of you the sun, will just not go away."

His eyes widened, he turned and watched her. Small hands held a worn white card with small simple pink and red roses on the front. The red envelope had water marks and small scuffs from time, it was held with such a soft care of her fingers as if it were an irreplaceable treasure. She looked up and met his eyes, saying the last line without looking down:

"There is in you a loveliness, that makes my darkness shine. And so I'll wait, if wait I must, to be your Valentine."

"You had it all along." He said softly, the look of wonder and shock never left his face. She gave a small smile, a blush rose to her cheeks despite her being on the verge of tears.

"I read it that day. It was my favorite." She said, her fingers traced the words with her fingers, the blue ink of his messy writing was faded and worn, "I went to your locker and waited for you after my last class but you weren't there. I thought you had stopped waiting."

Jack looked at her with the eyes of that young boy he had lost years ago. The kid who had believed that there was the perfect girl out there for him. Back when he believed she had to be it. But that boy was gone. He was no longer that little boy who fidgeted under pressure or stumbled over his words when talking to her. He would never be the teenager who nervously waited for the courage to act.

He had grown up.

He took to long strides, his large hands found their way to each side of her face before pressing his lips to hers with such passion and longing he felt like his heart would burst from the sensation. She closed her eyes and allowed him to taste her, opening herself up to him, leaning into his touch. His fingers found their way to her hair and her body was pressed against his as if he feared she would disappear. He poured everything into the kiss, neither cared for air, only breathing in the other as if they they had been breathless until the other had existed.

He finally pulled back, resting his forehead on hers. He had to lean down to do so but his hands never left the golden silk of her hair. Her own hand was placed over his heart to steady her arched body, her other hand holding the six year old Valentines Day card to her chest.

He looked into her green eyes, "I've always waited for you." He whispered.

She smiled, "Will you be my Valentine?" she whispered back.

Another passionate kiss was her long awaited answer.


	4. Vanilla (T)

She smelled like vanilla.

A sweet scent that made his body take a sigh of relief when she was close. He imagined it was what home smelled like. When she was near him, her warmed honey scent calmed the raging storm inside him, a magic that no other possessed. The weight on his shoulders lifted, his body felt light and for once he felt hope rise in his heart.

He turned and took a glance at the girl next to him, her long golden hair fell in waves down her back, endless green eyes trained on her notebook. Her cheeks were high, her lips curved into a natural pout. Her eyelashes were endlessly long, her neck a graceful pathway of sun kissed skin.

It wasn't until she had put down her pink gel pen and looked up at the teacher, he realized he had been staring. He averted his blue eyes quickly, hoping to whatever God was listening that she hadn't noticed. A blush burned his pale cheeks and he sunk deeper in his chair. With his chin down he noticed his notebook was barren of any actual information but instead filled with small doodles of pointless thoughts. The stark difference between the smooth curve of pink, girly swishes of ink and his sloppy dark blue chicken scratch made him lean forward so she wouldn't see.

If she did look at him today.

The bell rang and the sound of chairs being pushed back, backpacks being filled, chattering friends echoed in the small classroom. He gave a sigh through his nose before standing, pulling a blue knit beanie from his sweatshirt pocket. With a forearm over his desk, he shoved everything into his open backpack, his eyes rose for a moment to glance at the blonde. She put everything away with a delicate hand, her purple shoulder bag was decorated with small flower pins and charms. He looked down at his own bag and his frown deepened. A deflated black Jansport with more safety pinned holes then zippers.

He turned to leave, disgusted with his own comparisons, when someone called his name. It was a tinkling sound, a voice that he didn't think could form his name of all names on her tongue. He turned and looked down at the girl of his daydreams, her smile directed at him. His heart skipped and a small smile quirked its way to his thin lips.

"You dropped this." she said and held out his blue pen to him. He felt his face drop but placed a polite smile on. His disappointment didn't have to be evident.

"Oh. Thanks." he said and took it from her. She wasn't phased by his ripped jeans or faded grey shirt. She didn't care about his shoes or his white hair. She steer away from him and his reputation. She looked at him in the eyes and for the first time he felt seen.

"I thought you might need it." she giggled, walking towards the door with him. He made sure to hold it open for her. He turned to leave, his shoulders slumped a it at his own misfortune.

"Wait! Here." she unzipped a small pocket filled with colorful gel pens, a rainbow in her purse, and fished out a midnight blue one. "You can have one of mine, you know, just in case."

His heart beat fast and he felt like a fucking idiot. It was a pen! But for someone reason it was as if he was a knight and she was the princess who had given him her favor. He took it from her hands and gave a rare smile, as slight as it was.

"Okay but I cant promise to actually use it." Lie.

She giggled, "You better, Jack, or Ill be heart broken. That pen was chosen especially in your color."

"Fine. I'll use it only when you're in class." he replied, his head tilted with a playful smirk and hands in his sweatshirt pocket. She gave a sassy smile back and tucked her hair behind her ear,

"Ill hold you to that. Does that mean you'll actually show up to—"

"Punzie!" a feminine voice called from down the hall. The two teenagers looked over the girls shoulder to see Elsa and Flynn making their way over to them. Jack kept him face schooled as much as possible though he was not happy that they had interrupted his first real conversation with Rapunzel since he had transferred last year.

Rapunzel was the school sweetheart. She was popular and loved, she was smart and kind. It was only natural that the popular kids had sank their proverbial claws into her. Elsa smiled at the two of them, her cheer uniform swooshing with every step. Flynn flanked her, his handsome looks and smooth talk got him good enough grades to still be on the football team. Their eyes sized him up instantly and he felt a smart ass remark form on the tip of his tongue.

"Punzie, we were waiting for you. We're going off campus for lunch." Elsa said, placing an arm around the smaller girl's shoulders. "Sorry to interupt,—…ummm…"

"Don't hurt yourself, I'm leaving anyway." Jack sneered, turning a heel and stalking down the hall.

"God, rude much?"

Her words destroyed the feeling of contentment that had once been, shattering the semblance of hope for something with Rapunzel. He wasn't asking for much. He wasn't even asking to begin with. He just wanted to be something other than 'that kid I have in four classes'. He shut his eyes tight before he fell into the temptation and looked behind him. He only caught the faint gold of her hair and flutter of her floral dress before the sea of hungry students swallowed them.

The week went by and he had gone to every class, armed with his new midnight blue gel pen. He was going to give up, he was going to cut his losses and leave whatever he felt on Monday behind him. But every time vanilla filled his senses, he was a slave to the way her smile curved upwards, to how she twirled a golden lock around her small finger. She sat by him in the classes they had together, greetings had turned into conversations. Passing goodbyes turned into walks to her locker. Their friendship was a single brick missing in a large wall, just big enough to slip words between. He was breaking social norms but breaking things is what he was good at.

"It's not going to work." The meek voice of his friend burst through he daydream, reminding him that he was waiting for Hiccup to go to lunch. He had been watching a certain blonde as she talked animatedly with another cheerleader Anna. Her hand gestures matched her facial expressions, both full of unhindered emotion. He tore himself away just as she looked down the hall in his direction.

"Huh?"

Hiccup gave him an annoyed look. His best friend had been mooning over the blonde for awhile but this was the first time he seemed to be enamored to the point where it was unhealthy to hope that much. They began the trek to the lunch room.

"This thing you have with Rapunzel. It's not going to work. If you haven't noticed were not even on the same spectrum as her. Not even the same ball park. I'm talking two different playing fields miles away from each other."

Jack frowned at his best friends logic. He wasn't wrong. Jack was the troublemaker of the school. Already alienated by being a foster kid in a small town, he had taken up the nasty habit of skipping class, getting into fights and causing trouble for fun. Not to mention his looks were a bit odd. Hiccup was his first and only friend, a small lanky boy with shaggy brown hair and freckles. He was too smart for most social circles, too antisocial to care, and his fake foot didn't help his status either. People had stopped messing with him with Jack around. He had to admit that Hiccup was right about Rapunzel but hated it also.

"Don't you think I know that, Hic?" He sighed, sitting down at their usual table. "But she's different, she's…Rapunzel."

"The same Rapunzel who was crowned homecoming queen, the dance you got suspended from. The same Rapunzel who sits at the popular table, laughing it up with the people who bully us—"

"You."

"Irrelevant. I just…don't want to see you hurt when it call comes crashing down."

There was a moment of silence before Jack laughed and took the apple from Hiccups packed lunch, "Awww you do care."

Hiccup smiled and shook his head. Just like Jack to run from anything too serious. Both ate their packed lunches, talking about classes and new video games coming out. Either one noticed the set of football players making their way to the table. A large hand slammed down on the table, shaking the metal and wood. Hiccup paled, his green eyes snapped to the imposing figures. Jack glared at them, his ire rising.

"So a little birdie told me you got the hots for Rapunzel?"

The leader of the group was none other than Dagur. His too square of jaw and hooked nose left something to be desired but his brutal competitive side made him the all star of the team. The other two were just for show. Jack smirked,

"Hearing voices? You should get that checked out." He took a bite of his sandwich, turning away from the brute as if he meant nothing. Hiccup looked down at his food, waiting for what he knew was coming.

"You think you're funny don't you, asshole?"

"Not as funny as your face, but I try."

Dagur snatched the front of the boy's blue hoodie, forcing him to his feet. The football player was only an inch and a half taller than his white haired victim, a little broader, but that didn't phase the troublemaker. Dark sinister brown bore into icy blue.

"Stay the fuck away from her, Frost." He hissed, "Last warning."

He shoved the boy away. Jack rocked on his heels but kept his shoulders square, jaw set in anger. He watched as the three of them as they walked back towards the popular table. He could see Rapunzel smiling at something Elsa had said, not a care in the world. He was ready to sit back down when he had heard Dagur run is mouth again.

"That little fucker better stay away from my bitch."

His rage was back with vengeance. He turned towards the retreating football neanderthals, Hiccup grabbed on to his sleeve, "Jack don't—"

"I didn't know you liked girls, Dagur." He smirked, there was something dark in his humor. A promise of a fight in his eyes. Adrenaline had already started to pump into his limbs in anticipation.

Dagur turned around quickly, his face almost red with his anger. "You little shit!" He charged at the underclassman, Jack moved away from the table just has the larger boy tackled him to the ground. Bodies hit the ground, grunts seemed to draw a crowd as people came to cheer.

Their enthusiasm was lost on Jack, his focus on the fight. A fist hit him square in the face, once, twice, before he threw back his head and headbutt his assaulter square in the nose. Before he had time to recover, Jack had used his time window to send an elbow into his face, rocking his body just enough to use the momentum. Unlike Dagur who relied on brute strength to incapacitate his weaker victims, Jack was used to fighting bigger guys. He had fought for Hiccup since he got here, taking down guys who thought weaker meant an open target. He hated those people. He refused to be weak again and he would never let any one hurt the people he cared about, physically or emotionally. And he defiantly wouldn't let Dagur get away with calling Rapunzel a bitch.

With a swift movement, Dagur was under him. Her name rang in his head and all this disappointment came rushing back. He was a nobody, an outcast. Some foster kid not worth the time. He hated school, mostly because he couldn't feel more alone than in these crowded halls. He was a jerk, he was sarcastic and selfish. He wasnt good enough for her.

He never realized that with every self loathing thought he had brought back his arm and landed another blow to the face underneath him. He didn't realize that the fight was over, he didn't see the red that stained his cut and bruised knuckles, he didn't hear his name over his grunts. His eyes were unfocused, his knuckled white as he kept the boy down with a fist gripped in the front of the blood stained shirt.

"Jack!"

Not good enough.

"Jack!"

Never good enough.

"Jack, stop it!" Small hands grabbed his pulled back arm. Without thinking, Jack turned and threw out his arm to dislodge whoever had him. It wasn't until she had fallen to the ground with a hard thump that his eyes met scared green ones.

His eyes widened, fists loosened. She sat only a foot away from him on the cold ground. Her brightness was dimmed by the fear in her eyes, her beauty had turned into tragedy as her pink lips trembled. His world came crashing down at that moment.

He did that. He made her look like that. He had pushed her down, his fallen angel. The smell of vanilla was lost in the scent of copper that filled hide nose. There was no remedy for loneliness now, there was no comfort of hope. Any chance he had was gone.

Strong hands grabbed his arms, he didnt fight it.

He was tired of fighting.

He was tired of breaking things.

Jack sat outside the principals office, his forearms rested on his knees, head down. He ignored the look and whispers of passing teachers. He paid no mind to anyone who offered him bandages or ice. His lip was split, his eye was starting to sting as the broken blood vessels started to take on color. It was sure to be a mix angry blues and reds tomorrow. He was too busy looking at his hands. A calloused hand was like an art piece as blood went finger painting across a pale canvas. His knuckles were split and bruised so he wasnt sure where his blood started and Dagurs began. It was a sick master piece of his rage.

"Can I see it?"

He looked up and couldn't keep the shock off his face. Winter blue met summer green and everything seemed to fall away. Rapunzel gave him a smile and sat down in the chair next to him. She placed a small first aid kit in her lap then took his hand in hers. She was already prepared with a warm wet towel, wiping the blood clean from his skin. Her fingers were soft under his palm, her eyes watched her work.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked brokenly.

"I went to the nurses office to see how you were and she told me you refused help. So I grabbed what I could and came here." She answered. "Your pride, Jack Frost, should be national monument."

"You know what I meant."

There was silence. It was the most deafening sound he had ever heard. She placed the towel on an empty chair. She traded it for a cotton ball and antiseptic.

"Hiccup told me why you got into the fight." She said quietly. He winced and pulled air between his teeth as she cleaned the open wounds. The blonde lifted his hand to her lips and gently blew on the cuts, soothing the sting. He almost turned away to hide the blush on his pale cheeks.

"That doesn't excuse—"

"It was an accident."

"The fight was deliberate! I wanted to—"

"You were just defending—"

"Stop making excuses for me, Rapunzel!" He yelled, yanking away his hand. "This is what I do! I get in fights, I hit people, I break things! Stop trying to see the best in me because you're only going to be disappointed. You're only going to hate me and I won't break you too."

There was that silence again.

"Are you done?" Her voice was soft and melodious. He turned to her with shock written on his face. She took his hand once more and began to wrap the bandage around his knuckles with gentle fingers, soft skin running over ripped flesh like silk. He was at a loss for words. She looked up at him, his bandaged hand in hers still. She looked at his eyes and he felt seen again. He felt naked and exposed, open for the taking. The ball was in her court and she could break him just as easily as he could break her.

"I don't care about any of that, Jack. You're not a bad person because you make some dumb choices." She giggled, "You're actually the most genuine person that I know. You're not going to break me but it will make me sad if we stop being friends."

All at once that wall had crumbled. There was no barrier, no line, it was just the two of them. Her words made all the pain, all the heartache, all the loneliness disappear. She didn't care about how broken he was or what he looked like. She looked at him and everything was okay. She made him want to be someone deserving of her friendship, of her. A bright smile, full of white as snow teeth, graced his lips. His blue eyes brighter than clearest of waters.

"We can't have that now can we, princess."

Rapunzel laughed, two fools smiling at each other outside the principals office; the smell of vanilla filled the space and Jack knew he was home.


	5. Tutor (K)

"Wrong 'their'."

"Damn it."

"And you must include the source every time."

"Why? If I had a source at the beginning of the paragraph wouldn't it stand to reason that its the same source for that paragraph."

The blonde gave the boy a look, her expression clearly stated that his logic was flawed.

"It doesn't work that way. Go through it again."

His head made contact with the table in a dramatic flare, a resounding thud echoed in the library. Several patrons turned to look over at them, their annoyance plain on their faces. Rapunzel rolled her eyes at his antics. She honestly didn't ask for anything that wasn't mandatory. She ignored his sigh of defeat and turned the lap top back around to face him.

When she agreed to tutor the friend-of-a-friend, she didnt expect him to be such a baby. Honestly she expected a lot of hassle and stubborn indignation. What else does one expect when their asked to tutor Jack 'Frost' Overland? He was the captain of the lacrosse team and a grade A pain in every professors ass. His reputation proceeded him, every academic prayed their classes would be Overland free. But he was a student and with his acceptance to the university came the flirting, the sarcastic comments, the obviously fake attendance excuses and overall cocky attitude.

Now don't get her wrong, he was smart when he tried. It was the getting him to actually try that was the issue. He was all about the parties and local pubs, sports games and pool halls. All play and no work. She found out that he had barely skated by at his high school with passing marks, but his SATs scores were exceptionally high. The school had forever regretted over looking his high school transcript.

It was her good friend Aster who approached her about him. They were both on the lacrosse team and Jack was one of their best players. The coach was threatening to cut him if he didnt get his grades up, if that happened his scholarship to the university would be null and void. Rapunzel had half heartedly agreed. She had him in a couple classes over the years and so far was not impressed. But Aster threw in some tickets to Disneyland and she felt a little better.

"This is stupid."

Rapunzel looked up from her romance novel at the boy. He had his head leaning against one hand while editing and scrolled with the other. He looked positively bored. She smirked, tucking her golden hair behind her ear,

"It's worth 50 points." She said, turning a page, "Suck it up."

"Why do we have to learn this stuff again?"

"Because they're making sure you get cultured."

"Because they're stupid."

"Spell 'they're'."

Jack blinked his big blue eyes at her before giving a cocky smile, "T-h-e-i-r."

"Wrong."

"Damn it!"

"Now shut up and do your work." She said with a giggle despite her best effort to keep a straight face. She felt a small tug on her hair and glanced up once more. Jack was giving her one of his lady-killer looks, his finger idly playing with a piece of blonde locks. His lips were quirked into his signature smirk, white hair messily sticking this way and that. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks, her heart beat quicken.

"And if I don't?" His voice was a husky whisper.

Rapunzel felt the tips of her ears burn. She hated when he did this. The blonde looked at him with big innocent green eyes, she licked her lips and leaned forward a bit. The spark in his own eyes was evident. She reached out her hand towards him and he leaned forward in return.

Smack

Her palm connected with his forehead.

"You'll fail and I don't go to Disneyland." She replied, tugging her hair out of his hand, "Now stop fooling around." She leaned back in her chair, crossed her legs and picked up her book again.

Jack mumbled to himself about teasing tutors but continued retyping his paper.

He didnt know that her heart still beat fast, the butterflies in her stomach were fluttering relentlessly as she tried to focus on the printed words before her. She had been tutoring Jack for almost two months now and the more time she spent with him, the more she seemed to be attracted to him despite her best efforts.

She didnt know why. Her logical sense had left her and was replaced with the nervous feeling of love and lust for the boy. She knew he was out of her league, most of the sorority girls threw themselves at him, begged him to come to parties with them, and he happily obliged. But she didnt have feelings for Overland 'the womanizer', she grew to know Jack. The same Jack who made best friends out of the most honorable boys she knew. Hiccup and Aster werent just friends with anyone. Acquaintances, yes, but the three of them went everywhere together.

The Jack she saw after classes, in the library and in their dorms was sweet and funny. He never let her pay for any food even though it wasnt like he was rich. He always found a way to make her laugh and have fun on the worst of days. When she had gotten sick, he brought over Disney movies and chicken soup, making her promise not to tell a soul he was watching Disney movies. He was a smart ass and a flirt but underneath all that he was a good guy.

"Jack!"

Both tutor and pupil looked up at the same time, eyes darting over to the colorfully dressed girl coming towards them. Her long blue and green skirt, a slit up the side for a more flowie look. Many bangles adorned her small wrists, tinkling as she walked over. The gold and multi-colored metal only matched her small blue and green shirt that bared her flat stomach. She was gorgeous, even with her streaked brown hair.

"Hey, Toothiana." He said as she neared the table. Rapunzel was great full he didnt yell back.

The girl grinned and hugged him, "I missed you at the party last night, where did you go?"

Jack returned the rather awkward hug to the girls breasts since he had been seated. The boy didnt seem to mind and just looked up at her with that signature Jack smirk. His teeth were a beautiful pearly white and it seemed the studying orthodontist loved to just coo over them.

"I had to study for a midterm with General Rapunzel over here." He said. Both of them looked at her, a heated blush rose to her cheeks. Her romance novel had been long forgotten.

"Well, general, may I steal him tonight for a well deserved break?" She giggled, running a hand threw his white locks. He seemed to just soak it all up, grinning with an arm around her waist.

Rapunzel tried to ignore the pit in her stomach, ignore the feeling that made her want to pull Jack out of her hands. She looked at Jack, her eyebrow raised slightly. Deserved? He deserved academic probation not a frat party. Blue eyes met her and it was hard to keep the annoyed look off her face. His grin faltered a bit. Not many saw her in a real negative mood, usually they were faked between the two in order to dish back his sarcastic quips. But the look she had was one hundred percent real.

She picked up her bag, tucking her paperback into the large pocket.

"Do what you want." She mumbled, her voice had a hard edge yet lacked the proper bite to it, "it's your grade."

Jacks smile fell, brow furrowed as he watched his tutor walk towards the door.

"So Ill see you tonight?"

The sugary flirtatious voice was the last the blonde heard before she walked out, trying to ignore the way her heart squeezed in her chest.

Rapunzel never asked if he had actually went to that party two days ago. Instead she spent her time with Merida, taking time to paint and get ahead on some reading. She tried to ignore the need to know, the desire to ask the lacrosse captain if he had gone to the party or hooked up with anyone. Not that she cared, mind you. It wasnt like they were dating. She was just curious. Instead, she opted to avoiding him. It worked until he realized she had been avoiding him. That's when it became a problem.

She soon become the most envied girl in the class while simultaneously earning the ire of her professors. She had three classes with the jock in which he took the time to not only try to get her attention with notes, paper balls and breathy whispers. She couldn't help but try and hide her smiles when shed watch other girls try to get his attention yet he only had eyes for her. In a non-emotional way of speaking, of course. She managed to dodge him until after her World Culture class.

"Rapunzel!"

She kept walking.

"Punzie!"

Not going to turn around.

"Punz!"

No matter how cute it was.

"Woman!"

Finally she couldn't help but send a glare over her shoulder as she stopped in the out door hallway. Other students walked past, ignoring the couple as Jack jogged over to her. His backpack was in disarray, his hair messy yet he looked completely ravishing with his simple light blue t-shirt and dark jeans. She put a hand on her waist, other thank held onto her bag.

"I'm sorry okay?"

Rapunzel blinked, brow furrowed a bit, "For what?"

His shoulders slumped, a look of pure agony etched on his pale face, "you're going to make me say it huh?"

She smirked, crossing her arms over her floral dress, just under her breasts. She ignored the way his eyes looked down momentarily,

"I'm listening."

"I'm sorry for ditching our tutoring session to go that party." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his head and looking anywhere but at her. She got the idea that he didn't apologize for much nor very often. "It wasnt that great anyway."

She smiled, that pit in her stomach felt lighter.

"So you didn't get yourself in trouble then?" She asked, continued walking to the library but stayed at a steady pace by his side.

"Trouble? Me?" He said innocently before placing an arm around her shoulders, "Nah, you weren't there to show off to."

She rolled her eyes at his blatant flirting. She knew not to take his words serious but instead with a grain of salt. That didnt stop the butterflies in her stomach from fluttering like someone had tapped on the glass of their hold.

"Yeah right. I'm sure there were plenty of girls to show off to."

"But none of them were you, Punz." He smiled down at her.

Rapunzels heart raced, her cheeks heated up and she couldn't help but get lost in the sea of blue that were his eyes. They had stopped walking, his face so close to hers, she could smell the fresh cool scent of his cologne. Everything seemed real in that moment. She wanted to believe him this time. Just once.

"Oh look there's Jack! Jack!"

Their moment was broken, the air around them had vanished. He had once again been spotted by more fan girls. He wasn't hard to miss with his white hair and lacrosse stick attached to his backpack but god if she didn't want to just scream sometimes.

She watched as two girls walked up to them. Both were obviously sisters yet the strikingly different hair colors threw her off for a moment. They mirror each other mannerisms despite the contrast of their features, both smiled at Jack in a way that brought the pit in her stomach back. He smirked back and gave a wave, his arm leaving her shoulders.

"Hey Elsa, Anna, what's up?"

Both girls beamed.

"Nothing really, we were wondering if you wanted to come out for drinks tonight? Just a couple of the us hanging out at the Tower." Anna said excitedly.

Rapunzel resisted the urge to walk away from it all. It was so much easier to just walk away and pretend not to notice. She looked away, knowing that she was not participating in the conversation yet still had to wait in order to get through the days tutoring session. What she didnt expect was to feel a hand rest on her shoulder,

"Sorry girls I can't. I promised my tutor I would slack off." He said and winked, "next time though."

A smile broke across the blondes pink lips.

"Oh, Jack, come on." Elsa flipped a piece of her platinum blonde hair from her blue eyes, "You? Studying on a Friday night?"

"Hey, gotta make sure I can play this season." He said with a shrug.

"Yeah right, probably getting frisky with your tutor! She the cute nerd type?" Anna laughed.

Jack and Rapunzel froze awkwardly. Obviously they didnt realize that she was the tutor he was speaking of. She rarely ever saw Jack embarrassed and to see him scratch the back of his head nervously, a light almost unrecognizable blush on his cheeks, was a bit surprising.

"Me and her? No way! We just hang out to get my grades up." He countered, his voice mumbled.

No one noticed that green eyes looking away, small shoulders tense and hands tremble a bit around the strap of her bag. She looked at the two girls who laughed along with him, that pit in her stomach was a gaping hole her heart fell into. Logically she should've just played it off and cut her losses, but liking Jack Frost was never logical.

"You can go if you want, Jack." She said with a fake small smile on her lips, "I have homework tonight anyway."

Blue eye widened a bit, taking in the way her body tensed and how his blonde companion had created a distance between them. The other girls were oblivious to the tension, the canyon the two created between them, as they cheered.

"Are you sure? I don't want to—"

"It's fine, Jack." She said, "Just go. Have fun. I don't mind."

Jacks brow furrowed, a hand reached out for his tutor, "Rapunzel, are you—"

"I said I don't care, Jack, just go, okay?" She gave a broken smile and turned a heel, making her way towards the parking lot instead of the library.

She didnt look back. She was tired of looking back and hoping for something to change. She was so tired of being reminded that wanting something so out of reach was just a game of chance, and more time than not, she would lose.

A week had gone by without seeing Jack. She sat far away from him and picked new people to talk to in her classes with him. She didnt go to his game or show up at study hall. She had resigned as his tutor, telling Aster that her own grades were slipping and she needed a break. She even recommended a smart girl named Mary-Katharine for him instead. While Aster was disappointed, he gave her the Disneyland tickets for her trouble and made her promise to show up to the party he was throwing at his teammates frat house.

She honestly never planned to show up. She even tried to bribe Hiccup with a new video game to convince him to stay in with her. But he nor Merida were having any of that. They questioned her on why she didnt want to go, since she always went to team things in order to support her friends. Rapunzel blames it on not feeling well and needing to finish up homework. They werent buying it.

She found herself dressed in a pair of form fitting jeans with an off the shoulder pink and gold silk top. Her hair was loose and fell down to her waist in golden waves. She only had a little make up and was ready to leave as soon as she walked in.

Her eyes had pin pointed Frost, both sides flanked by unknown females while he played beer pong against Aster.

"So…" Hiccup began, handing her a cup of what smelled like rum and coke, "you gonna tell me what happened?"

She took a long sip, looking away from Jack in favor of putting her back to him.

"Nothing happened. My—"

"Your grades haven't shifted since you were in middle school. I know you have all As still. So what's the catch?"

She sighed, letting her finger slide over the white rim of her red solo cup, "I just couldn't take it anymore you know? Too much pressure and time and effort, I just….wanted a break from it all."

Hiccup took a drink of his beer, "Aster says he's been moping ever since."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, "oh yeah I can tell." She replied sarcastically, pointing a thumb over her shoulder to the whopping victory call of a certain white haired boy.

"Have you talked to him?"  
>Another drink.<p>

"Nope." She replied.

"You're going to have to at one point."

Rapunzel shook her head, "I'm not his mother nor his tutor anymore so I'd rather not." That horrible sensation of sadness ebbed into her words, her gaze was filled with a sense of defeat and longing that it made Hiccup give a sigh.

"Alright alright I won't make you. Now hurry up and finish that. You know Merida won't let you go the rest of the night without at least two more drinks."

Rapunzel laughed and drank the rest with a face, handing back the cup to Hiccup.

"In that case less rum and more coke."

An hour into the party, Rapunzel had both successfully avoided Jack and got tipsy. She had always beens a light weight so once she could start feeling a light headed, she decided she had enough. Not unlike Jack, Rapunzel was also one for attracting attention. More than once Aster had to play defense as a guy had approached her and began to get a bit touchy or weird. She always had that 'save me' face that had at least one friend jump into action. But she actually liked this Flynn guy.

He was an engineering major, a member of the basketball team as well. He was sweet and charming, he had a sideways smirk that reminded her of something.

"Want another drink?" He asked with a smile. She smiled back and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I'm fine, thank you though."

"No problem, blondie, I'm going to get another beer. Be right back." He gave a small wink that made her giggle before disappearing into the crowd.

She looked around for a minute before noticing she was standing next to two double doors that led to the patio. She stepped outside with a hum of delight, the crips night hair hitting her skin. She left the door open in case Flynn returned, looking out not the night.

"Nice huh?"

Her smile fell.

"Yeah, don't worry I was just leaving." She replied turning around to head back to the door. A large hand reached for her, gently taking her wrist to stop her. Se looked down at the offending appendage before looking to meet icy blue eyes.

The look in his handsome features were soft, his eyes pleaded with her in a way that made her heart begin to race. She hated that he could do this to her.

"Why are you avoiding me again, Punz?" He asked His face looked so much more vulnerable then shes ever seen him. But the liquor in her system burned her blood stream with liquid courage,

"What do you care? You only spend time with me to get your grades up. Well your grades are up so Im no longer needed." she tried to yank her hand from his grip, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Is that what this is about? What I said to Elsa?" He pulled her toward him.

"Jack, I dont want to talk about it—"

"I was only trying to make it less—"

"Let me go, I dont—"

"I didnt want you to freak—"

"Jack, that not whats it about!" she finally yelled, using her free hand to shove his shoulder. Her eyes were glazed over with unshed tears yet her hurt and anger shone through them, "Its never been about tutoring!"

Jack was taken back but her tone. She had never yelled at him before, raised her voice when he chose to be really annoying, but never yelled. She looked to angry and it was all directed at him. He felt like the scum of the earth, his heart beat in his ears and he let her hand go.

"I tried to ignore you, I tried to put distance between us. Ive tried to find reason in why you make me feel like this!" she cried, "But I cant because you are the most illogical, meritless thing that has ever happened to me!"

If it was possible, he felt he could hear his heart breaking in his chest.

"Rapunzel, what did I do—"

"Nothing, Jack, nothing. You see thats the real screwed up part of me. You didnt have to do anything!"

"So…its just me…"

"Its always been you! Every time you flirt with girls in front of me, every time you went to parties, every time you acted like I meant something, it has always been you! Because for some stupid reason, I started to believe you."

There was a silence that took over the patio, the bumping music inside was the only audible pulse outside of their own ears.

"I cant be your tutor anymore, Jack. I cant be your anything." she said, holding herself.

Jack looked at her, his eyes were glossy with emotion he locked away under the cool facade. He stepped toward her, arms out,

"Im sorry, Rapunzel. Whatever I did, I take it back. I can be better, just dont…"

"You cant take it back, Jack! I started falling in love with you! You cant take that back!"

She had no idea what hit her.

All of the sudden she was high on her new found voice, speaking the words shed always been afraid of then she was surrounded by the cool fresh scent of mint and waterfalls. She only had time to gasp before his lips found hers.

She wasnt prepared for the taste of him, never prepared for him to invade her senses and pull her desire back from the graveyard she buried it in weeks ago. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his arm steeled around her waist, the other clutched the back of her head in a mess of gold. Lips moved with each other, tongues delved and tasted, hearts beat together and bodies warmed. He tugged her full bottom lip between his teeth, letting her shiver in delight before tasting her again.

Finally they pulled back for air, her eyes opened and looked at him half mass. Jack smirked at his prize, her hair messy, her eyes glazed over with lust and her pink lips swollen from his attention.

"Why did you—?"

"Because, Punzie, Ive been wanting to do that for months." he said softly. "Its always been you , Rapunzel. After being with you, all i could talk about was you. Id be at parties and bar talking about my sexy tutor and how she bites her bottom lip when shes thinking and how she twirls her blonde hair around her finger when she comes to a sex scene in her books."

Rapunzel blushed and tried to move away,

"And how she runs away every time things get hard." he said, his teasing voice was gone as he held her in place against him. It was her turn to look away with guilt. He turned her head to look at him.

"My sexy tutor who I started to fall in love with everyday."

Rapunzel couldnt help the grin that came upon her lips, the way she laughed with joy and pulled him into beautiful laughter as well. He leaned down to capture her lips again when the patio door opened, giggling and music poured into their moment.

"Jack there you are!" One of the sorority girls cooed.

Rapunzel was about to move out of his arms, about to walk away and ignore the jealousy in her stomach like before. But something held her in place. She wasnt sure if it was the revelation that her love felt the same way or the rum that still was in her system but she looked over her shoulder, never moving from Jacks arms. Her green eyes narrowed, lips pursed cutely. She leaned up on her tip toes and kept her arms around his neck.

"Back off, he's mine." she said, her voice was direct yet held that same innocent sound to it that the girls paused in mild shock.

Jack ducked his head down into her neck as he laughed.


	6. My Muse (MA)

Jackunzel Week Day 3: First Date

Title: My Muse (Part 1)

Rating: MA

**WARNING: The smut is back…**

Characters: Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup, others

Pairings: Jackunze, mentioned Mericup

Modern/College AU

(Prompt by daydreamerssmile)

—

"Are you sure you want to do this again?"

The meek voice of his friend was a mix of nervousness and humor, though he was sure that it was more of a personal joke than anything. The fact that he was doing this again was not exactly something that a normal person would do. Only Hiccup didn't know that back story to his actions, only watching from the side lines was the least informative view point. No one really knew how strained his relationship was with Rapunzel right now. A couple weeks ago they were great. More than great, they were fantastic. Everything was going so well and they had a year of absolute bliss. That was her step mother came to visit the campus.

It was hell warmed over for Rapunzel. Everything she worked so hard at was under scrutiny by that bitch of a woman and she took pleasure in picking it all apart piece by piece. When he first saw her, he didn't expect her to be so…evil looking. In all honesty she looked like a witch straight out of the house made of candy in the woods. Her hair was pitch black with curly ends, her eyes big and cheek bones high. Her body was thin for her age but she seemed so fake. He was prepared to ask Rapunzel if she had any work done or was it just his imagination. He decided she was on edge enough without him helping.

_"God, this campus has gone down-hill since I went here." Gothel lifted her upper lip in disgust. Rapunzel walked a step behind her, looking down at the ground. Her entire day had started like this. The moment she left her dorm room with her step mother, she not only called Merida a dike to her face but commented about the 'extra weight' Rapunzel had gained and how she shouldn't wear such short dresses. _

_The blonde had walked back in, much to Merida's dismay, and changed out of her pretty pink dress and into a pair of jeans and a purple t-shirt. It took everything in the red head not to just lay it out for the evil woman but she knew that despite the issues at hand, Rapunzel tried to get along with her step mother as well as possible. As impossible as that had seemed. _

_Rapunzel's father had remarried after her mother's death and met Gothel, a beauty product sales woman at an upper class shop. While everyone else had known she was a gold digger and pined after the married man for years, he took the companionship where he could and married her after a couple years. She had been Rapunzel's tormentor, constantly belittling her when her father wasn't around under the pretenses of motherly love and honesty. She forgot that Rapunzel was sixteen when her mother died so she remembered what a real mother was like but too nice to call the hag on her antics._

_"So where are we going, dear?" the woman asked, dressed in her most expensive white pant suit with gold and white heels, her large sunglasses rested atop her curly hair. _

_"To the school's art gallery." Rapunzel beamed, "They hang up all my art in there. The professor really likes my work."_

_"That's nice, dear." The response was expected yet still faltered the college girl's smile. _

_When they made it to the large art gallery, Rapunzel was quick to point out her beautiful work of both landscapes and portraits, her sketches and paintings that were showcased due to their incredible talent. The elder woman looked positively bored with it all. Rapunzel kept high hopes though, trying to find the one that would pull the compliment from her step mothers lips she so wanted. By the end of the tour, not single one had gotten more than a nod. _

_When they walked out, Jack had been sitting with Hiccup on the grass just a few feet away. Both set of eyes zeroed in on the two and both stood to introduce themselves. They had gotten the warning text from Merida about the woman but paid no mind. Merida came off harsh to people so it might have been an exaggeration. That was until they got close enough to hear the conversation between the two._

_"Rapunzel you can honestly think you can make a career out of art." Her voice held a hint of disgust once more. Something that was not new to the step daughter. _

_"Well, I plan to go to a graduate program in L.A. with Pixar and—"_

_"Dear, the mumbling is not attractive." The woman said, looking down her nose at the girl, "Art is not an occupation, it is a dull pass time. Sweetie, you are no Picasso so how about you look into nursing or cosmetology? Now that's something isn't it?" _

_Hiccup cleared his throat. _

_Both parties turned and looked at the duo. The boy tried hard to keep the utter look of distain off their faces. Hiccup was able to try and keep a neutral face, but Jack wasn't exactly known for his subtly. The utter hatred for the woman was deep in his blue eyes, his arms cross over his chest in a defiant manner. Both Jack and hiccup had grown into men, their lanky bodies filled out well. Lean muscle, mass and masculine angles could be found now. _

_Rapunzel gave a halfhearted smile, "Gothel, this is my friend Hiccup and my boyfriend Jack."_

_Gothel looked them over with scrutiny and obviously did not like what she saw. She gave a fake smile, _

_"So nice to meet Rapunzel's little friends." She said, "Now, don't you have to finish showing me your school?" _

_Rapunzel nodded and gave the guys a good bye wave before allowing her step mother to pull her along._

When Jack saw her that night, she was not herself. She was quiet and withdrawn, purposely wearing jeans and a sweatshirt rather than her usual attire. She didn't eat much and excused herself back to bed early. Merida had explained how awful the woman had been to Rapunzel, purposely making her feel bad about herself. From then on, it all made sense. Rapunzel seemed to be okay a few days later but still wore clothes that covered herself up. She hadn't really drawn or painted anything and when she did have something, one of them usually found it in the trash somewhere. Her hair was pulled back in a braid instead of out, her shoes stayed on. Whatever the woman had told her had really affected her, though she tried to hide it.

The worst of it all, besides her lack of enthusiasm to paint, was she had not had sex with Jack in over two weeks. The male knew that some girls could go a long time without sex and he understood that. But two weeks? They went from having sex at least every other day to nothing. No fooling around, no foreplay, no oral. Just kisses and as soon as he went to remove the barrier between them, she clammed up and said she didn't feel like it. He knew his girlfriend, damn it. He knew that when he nibbled on her ear or ran his fingers over her scalp and through her hair, she would instantly be ready for him. She was sensitive and responsive, he loved that about her. So when she would shudder against him then pull away, leaving him hard and wanting he just wanted to punch something or cry.

So here he was. Attempting to fix his girlfriend's self-image problems the only way he knew how. Make a totally ass of himself one more time.

"Before you did this because you needed the money, now it's just for kicks." Hiccup said, running a hand over his face as they walked to the art room.

"Not for kicks, Hiccup. It's to help Rapunzel."

"I don't know about you but I know that if this were Merida and I, she would be pissed at the idea that other men and women seeing my…everything."

Jack rolled his eyes, "It's not totally naked." He replied, "I do have a white scarf."

Hiccup gave him a look, "That probably see-through."

Jack sighed in defeat. He hated when Hiccup was right. "Just…be supportive okay?" he said as they approached the door. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "So what time do you come in?"

"In forty five minutes."

"Good." Jack said, pushing open one of the heavy doors, "Wish me luck."

"I hope you pop a boner."

"I hate you."

Jack walked in an all eyes were on him. He immediately focused on the only girl that mattered. Today her hair was up in a bun, pulled out of her face. She wore a long skirt ankle length skirt with an off the shoulder baggy sweater, pretty much hiding her beautiful body from view save her tanned right shoulder. Her lush green eyes widened in the audience, her sketch book already flipped open and ready. She couldn't seem to pick her jaw up off the floor. He smirked and gave her a wink.

"Let's all welcome back Mr. Frost to our stage." The professor cooed. The artists all clapped fondly. "Now everyone, today is all about charcoal. So please take out your materials while I set up your muse."

Everyone moved at once, taking out their large sketch pads and placing them on their easels, charcoal boxes opened and ready. Girls were already whispering about their luck to have Jack to draw again, while the men seemed less than motivated save a few. Rapunzel on the other hand was still in complete shock.

They had met on campus during an art show. She was there to showcase while he was there to be a complete pest. He was opening to not only single handedly ruin the showcase but pick up a few girls while he was at it. The last thing he expected was to meet Rapunzel. They instantly felt the sparks when they spoke to each other. It was a game of cat and mouse, and while he chased, she avoided. Throughout the night he was too busy trying to get the beautiful blondes attention, he had forgotten why he came to the damn thing in the first place. When he had asked for her number, she willingly gave it to him but would not tell him her name. He checked all the paintings but they only had a small 'R' in a flower as her insignia.

After weeks of more cat and mouse, she agreed on a date. But being the starving college student that he was, he needed money for the date that he didn't quite have. So he signed up to be a nude model for advanced art class. It was sixty bucks plus she told him she was a freshman so there was no way she would be in an upperclassman lecture.

He had been wrong.

They decided that since she had pretty much seen the goods and reached second base, that the art class was officially their first date.

And there he was again. Sitting as naked as the day he was born, muscled arms over his head provocatively, his perfect torso a mix of stretched and tight abdominals while a thin white scarf lay over one thigh that rested on the lower part of the stool, covered his manhood and wrapped around his other thigh that was stretched down. He looked like a Greek god with his alabaster skin and icy blue eyes, his white hair shone in the studio lights.

"Okay everyone get to work. Remember, outline so that you can go back and detail, do not wait too long to do his arms because he will get tired and shift a bit." She said watching as everyone began their projects. The professor stopped at Rapunzel's back, watching the girl stare the model with a scarlet blush on her face rather than drawing.

"Is there going to be a problem, Ms. Corona?" the professor said. Some girls snickered.

"N-No, ma'am."

"Then get to work."

Rapunzel began her sketch, black charcoal slid over blank canvas softly. She focused on the contours of his body though she knew them well. While the position the professor had put him in was rather advanced, she did not know that the blonde had the advantage. She knew every dip and curve of muscle. She knew every line and bulge, every detailed hair out of place. While others had to stare at him, Rapunzel was quick to outline the position and begin to fill in with details, glancing over at him every once in a while.

She tried to ignore the rather inappropriate images that popped into her head, the way her eyes traveled down his body hungrily. She couldn't remember the last time they had been intimate and she had missed the connection they shared but every time he went to take off her clothes she could hear her step mother's words in her head. The awful woman made sure to point out all her flaws and problems then leave with an 'I love you'. It was sickening.

Rapunzel closed her eyes for a moment trying to fight back tears. When she opened them, blue eyes met hers and he gave her a wink and a signature smirk. While still holding his pose, he flexed his muscles for her, including his thighs. It brought her eyes down to where his manhood was barely hidden underneath the white scarf. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks as images filtered through her head. She knew what that part of him looked like too. Suddenly, her sweater felt warm and her womanly parts tingled.

Focus. She needed to focus.

Jack was glad to see her actually trying in her art. He knew that at the very least she would be more inclined to sketch and put feeling into it again if she had something she cared about in front of her. What he wasn't prepared for was having to watch her expressions on her face while he had to hold a rather tell all pose. Before when he had first done this, he was so embarrassed and mortified at the girl of his dreams was seeing him naked and posing for an art class. Seeing him naked was one thing because that usually meant she was too, but sitting awkwardly in front of a class for money? That embarrassment was like nothing he had ever felt before. He had avoided eye contact and was defiantly not thinking of anything except that there was no way she was going out with him now.

This time he made the mistake of watching her face. This time instead of flirty giggles and funny faces to make him mess up, she blushed for entirely different reasons. He knew that look in her eye. He had seen it time and time again. While she was not one to initiate their sexual moments, she was certainly a very willing participate. Her eyes were darken to a forest green, her lips would part slightly and she would dart out her little pink tongue to sooth them. Her blush stained her freckled nose, reaching her ears and sometimes even down to the tops of her perfect breasts. He felt a familiar stirring underneath the thin scarf.

Oh god, he had to stop thinking like this.

Think of Hiccup! Fuck that only reminded him of freckles. She had freckles other places too. A cute one right on the inside of her thigh…

"Mr. Frost, please try to stay in the position as long as possible." The professor said, glancing at the way his arms had slackened, and his thighs shifted.

"Okay." He replied.

New tactic. Think of gross bad things. Come on Jack, think!

Gothel naked.

Yep, potential boner is gone.

He glanced up at Rapunzel once more, watching as her face concentrated hard, her lips under the abused of her teeth in her focus. She was beautiful. She just didn't know it. He had adored her since the first time he saw her at that gallery. She was dressed modestly yet was a beam of sunlight amongst the other girls. Everything about her was perfect to him. Even her little habits, the way she kicked off her shoes whenever she was outside. Even when she woke up in the morning or was sick as a dog. It didn't matter. She would always be beautiful to him.

"Mrs. Crood?" a familiar voice called from the door way. Jack looked over to see a very serious Hiccup. At least he was trying to be but the white haired male could see the twitch of his mouth and how he was trying not to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Mr. North needs your assistance with the theater departments set. He said only you have the eye he needs to make the scene look perfect." Hiccup gave an innocent smile that followed the blatant flattery. Most of that had been a lie. North was glad to help get Rapunzel out of her funk so he agreed to get Jack out of his embarrassing side job.

"Me?" she gushed, "Oh, tell him I'll be right there! Okay, class be ending early today. I want you to take your art home and put the finishing touches on it. I expect to see all of them finished on my desk tomorrow. Don't leave anything in the classroom that you need." She grinned and grabbed her things and was out the door with Hiccup in a flash, barely remembering to lock the door behind her.

Everyone began filing out, packing all their things away and giving their waves and thank yous to their model as they passed by. Jack still sat on the stool, this time covering himself with his arms over the scarf. Finally when the last person had left, Rapunzel stood from her seat. The door closed with an audible click of the lock in place. She walked up to him shyly, but couldn't help but grin at him before laughing.

"Why are you up there, Jack?" she said, still not believing he would put himself in front of everyone again. Jack smirked and shrugged.

"Thought it might be fun the second time around." He replied. He leaned forward and grabbed her hand, pulling her toward him, "And I thought it would make you feel better."

Her smile was softer this time, filled with gratitude and sadness, "You could tell?"

He placed his forehead on hers, enjoying the way she leaned her body into him so that she stood between his knees, her hands rested comfortably on his thighs.

"Of course I could, Punzie." He said softly, "She really got to you. You don't know how much I wanted to just punch her these past weeks."

Rapunzel chuckled humorlessly, "I think I do."

He smiled and pressed a chaste kiss on her lips, "I think everything you do and everything you are is beautiful. Fuck what she says."

The blonde giggled, "Jack." She scolded lightly. He laughed along with her.

His lips met hers again, his hands placed on either side of her face, holding her to him as if she would pull away. She had no intention to do so but it didn't mean he had to let go. Their soft kiss grew as the missed heat sparked between them. Lips opened for each other, tasting and exploring moist caverns and returning in like. Her hands gripped his thighs, her blunt nails pushed against his muscle. She took his bottom lip between her teeth, dragging and sucking it lightly before letting go. It was a trick that he got his knees weak and his cock pulsed. His dark blue yes met dark forest green, both half mass in a mist of hazy sexual frustration. A smirk found its way to lips,

"Let's fuck." He whispered, his hot breath on her pouted swollen lips. She gasped at his vulgarity, hitting his chest softly with an open palm.

"Jack, language."

He chuckled darkly at her innocence. Despite being in college, Rapunzel was still a good girl inside. She liked go to parties and dance. She didn't mind drinking a little bit but still had fun her own way. She never swore and when she did it was serious, dead serious. A part of the great thing about Rapunzel was that no one knew what she was like behind closed bedroom doors. The insatiable, ready to try anything woman was saved just for him.

"Ive wanted you for weeks." He said against her lips, grabbing the end of her sweater in his hands as he did so. His kisses were full of passion and want, he trailed his lips from her lips to her jaw down to her ear. "I want you now." He nibbled on her ear lobe and a soft gasp sucked through her lips. He felt her tremble, he wondered if he kept at it her knees would give out. As much as he liked to see how far he could push her, he was also tired of waiting. He pulled way and lifted her sweater over her head and chucked it to the floor. He never hated articles of clothing as much as he did these past weeks. While he never liked other men ogling what was his, he was sure as hell was allowed to.

Twin mounds greeted his eyes and he noticed then that she wore no bra that day, instead he had taken not only her sweater but the tank top she had underneath it as well. The fact that they were both naked in the same room watching each other with other people around made him harder than he thought was possible. His erection stood proud, bobbing against his abdomen between their bodies; the scarf had fallen away long before then.

He groaned and grasped the round flesh in both hands, squeezing lightly before he dipped forward to take a dusty pink peak into his hot mouth. She was panting for him, her moans as he tugged and played with her, his hands remembering the feel of her after days of celibacy. Not just any celibacy, it was days of being without her. Weeks without hearing her moan his name, without touching her, without worshiping her body and sinking himself inside her.

It was his turn to gasp as he felt her small fingers trail up the protruding vein of his shaft before wrapping around him. God damn it. It felt amazing. He felt like a teenager again, learning what it meant to be touched by a female. It was erotic as it was slightly embarrassing. He knew his endurance had taken a turn for the worst after waiting so long. He would have to make do. His lips found hers, his hands massaging her breasts as she pumped him. After a moment or two, her small fist was too much and he had to stop before this all ended way too quickly.

He trailed his hands down her small waist to her skirt. He thought about pushing them down but instead he grabbed the white silk scarf that barely stayed on the end of his thigh. With a quick motion he had captured both her petite wrists with the material, tying it so she could not pull them through yet was not hurting her. She looked down at her hands for a moment, her mind not processing what had just happened. He smirked playfully, an erogenous sight.

"Let's play a game." He said softly, he shoved her long peasant skirt down her thighs along with her underwear. They fell to the ground with a 'whoosh' of fabric. "The rules: no touching me and you must do exactly as I say, rewards will follow."

She blushed and gave a nod. He smiled at her before pulling the scarf up so her hands were over head as he stood to his full height. He smashed his lips onto her in a heated exchange, begging for her full attention while devouring her as well. He led her backwards with his other hand on her waist until her backside it the desk. She gasped at the cold on her flesh and he smiled against her lips.

"Up." He commanded softly. She sat on the teacher's desk, her embarrassed blush reaching to the tops of her breasts.

"Do you really think we should be doing this here?" she asked. He kissed her neck as his hand snaked its way to her chest, his other still keeping her wrists behind her head.

"The door is locked." He sucked lightly on her supple flesh leaving a small circular mark just above her breast. "And the next class doesn't come for another hour and a half."

"You planned all this didn't you?" she said, allowing him to push her back so she laid flat on the desk, her knees hanging over the edge where he stood between her thighs. He tilted his head as he looked down at her. Her bun had fallen long ago leaving her locks in a cascade of gold around her head like a halo.

Her skin was flawless and tanned, her body petite and curvy. Despite their lack of intimacy, she was shaven and bare for him. She looked like a fallen angel he decided to corrupt, the white scarf around her wrists only enhanced the image in his head; it made him shiver with delight. He was always one for a bit of mischief.

He hummed, "Yes but I thought we'd at least make it back to your place." He kissed his way down her body, nipping and licking his way to the most aching part of her. He usually took great pride in his foreplay but it wasn't like they had time to spare plus if he got any harder without release they might have to rush him to an ER.

He gave her glistening folds a languid lick. She cried out in delight, her dainty toes curled. He continued to taste her, he could hear her nails scraping against the desk. While he loved the way she usually clutched his hair, the sound was pleasing enough. He pulled himself away from his dessert, allowing her to watch him lick his lips clean. He felt her shudder and knew the she was more than ready for him.

He lined himself up with her entrance before pushing in. He planned on going slow, planned on drinking it all in but as soon as her heat clenched around the head of him, he pushed himself forward with a hard thrust until he was seated deep inside her. She cried out her ecstasy and he knew that it had been way to long of a break for them because her walls already fluttered around him and her back arched.

His male pride shown with his grin before he began to piston himself in and out of her tight sheath. She was more than a fallen angel, being inside of her was like his own piece of heaven. When she took the chance to lift her knees a bit so he could go deeper, a thought popped into his head. While he knew it probably spelled out his end, he couldn't help but wonder what it was like. He grasped her hips in his hands and pulled her off the desk, and off himself, only to sit down on the cool metal where she once was. He moved up so that he could lay back with her straddling his waist. Her green eyes were wide with surprise and a mix of confusion.

"Ride me." He said huskily. Her eyes widened even more.

She shook her head, her bound hands rested on the middle of his chest, "I-Ive never done this before."

He raised an eyebrow at her before raising her hips up and positioning himself under her, "have you ever had sex on a teacher's desk?"

"No!"

"Then why stop now?"

In a normal situation his logic would've been flawed but this was not a normal moment and she could feel herself hovering over the soft head of him. Merida had told her that she loved to be on top and that Hiccup never minded. Rapunzel had always been worried that she might hurt him or worse, that she would be bad at it and he wouldn't like it. She took a shaky breath before lowering herself down on him. She opened her mouth in a silent gasp as he filled her, gravity doing the work for him to reach places in her that she didn't was possible.

She looked down at him and saw that he had thrown his head back, his jaw tight and fingers bit into her hips.

"Punz-z, move." He gritted out, looking up at her as he wall tightened around his cock with every sound and wiggle she made.

He guided her pace at first with his hands but soon she was taking her own pace, riding him with abandon. Using her thighs she would lift up to the point where he thought he would fall out before falling back down with a slap of flesh on flesh. It was sublime. Her small bound hands steadied her movements by resting on his chest, her bouncing breasts pushed together. The look of sexual frenzy, her mouth letting out moans and cries as she rode herself to oblivion. She threw her head back as her sheath squeezed him tight, letting out a scream of his name; she had pulled him with her.

He grabbed her hips and shoved her down on him, throwing his own head back and grunting at the force in which he shot inside her. He saw stars behind his eyelids and he wasn't sure waiting so long was bad thing anymore if it felt that good in the end.

Rapunzel let herself fall on him, her bound hands went over her his head so she could comfortably lay on his chest, her heavy breath against his neck. Both their hearts beat hard against each other, her breasts pillowed against the hard plain of muscle. Both had their eyes closed, basking in the afterglow. Breaths mingled and bodies barely moved.

"By…the way…" Rapunzel gasped out, "This is…not becoming…a thing."

"Damn..it…"


	7. Movie Night (M)

He missed the feel of her in his arms, the smell of her shampoo. It was torture being away from her for so long. But he really couldn't complain, it was his fault that she got into trouble in the first place.

He had convinced his goody-two shoes girlfriend to sneak out to a concert with him and their friends on a school night. He didnt expect into be on a school night, it just so happened that Aster played on Thursday not Friday like he had thought. Who has a concert on Thursdays anyway? She had snuck out of her house and stayed out till midnight. The bad part was when she went to sneak back in and her father had walked into her room at the exact same time.

She was grounded for a week. No cell phone, no going out after school, no computer. Despite it being a senior in high school, she obeyed her parents and the only time they talked or saw each other was in classes and at lunch. He honestly thought he would go crazy. He didnt realize how much he relied on just hearing her voice or holding her longer than a quick hug between classes.

When she was finally free, he demanded that they have a movie night. Honestly it was just supposed to just be them, but Merida over heard 'movie night' and was quick to say she had a bootleg version of some action flick.

So he found himself sitting on the ground in front of the large television, his back against the furniture and his girlfriend sitting between his legs with her back against his chest. Hiccup and Merida took their place on the couch, leaning against each other and sharing popcorn.

"That's impossible." Hiccup mumbled as he watched the protagonist get shot in the arm yet had the ability to climb up a chain link fence as he fled.

"It's a moo'vie, es not real." Merida whispered back, popping another piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"You think they'd at least try to—"

"Can you turn off your brain for half a second and just enjoy the movie?" Jack commented, leaning back his head to give Hiccup a smirk.

Rapunzel giggled, holding the blanket closer around them. He had grabbed the biggest blanket and put it around his shoulders so that it encased both of them as she held the ends. She was so small, her legs not as long as his with their bare feet poking out of the thick cloth. Well only her toes could be seen.

He held her close to himself from under the blanket, leaning his head against hers as she leaned back on him. God he had missed her. She smelled of roses and sunflowers, her skin was soft like silk and her body fit perfectly against him.

A mischievous smirk slipped onto his lips as that thought circled around in his brain. Honestly he couldn't remember the last time they had been alone. A week? Two weeks? He almost groaned at the thought that he had not seen her naked in over two weeks. It was unheard of! A crime against humanity! Wicked thoughts filtered through his mind, his hands in folded from his forearms under the blanket to hold her waist.

The blonde didnt even flinch but instead gave a squeal of surprise when the bad guy got the drop on the good guy.

"You can't shoot ack'urately like tha'." Merida mumbled. Hiccup smiled and through a popcorn at her,

"Who's over analyzing now?"

Jack moved his hands down her waist until they rested on her thighs. It was then that she paused and looked back at her boyfriend, "are you uncomfortable?" She whispered.

"Nope." He replied, kissed her nose. She smiled and turned back to the movie.

He had to hold back a chuckle. His hands moved to gently run the pads of his fingers along the hem of her skirt, grazing her bare skin softly. She shifted a bit but not away. Good sign. He watched the screen yet didnt see the movie, sliding his hand up her thigh, palm flat against her flesh, pushing up her skirt. She gave a soft gasp.

"Jack what are you—"

"Shhh." He hushed in her ear, "Im watching a movie." He whispered.

Her cheeks darkened.

One hand was caressing the skin of her thigh, running a digit over the lining of her panties. The other hand had made its way under her shirt. She shuddered at the feel of his cool hands, her body warming as desire pooled into her lower abdomen. She had missed her boyfriend for the last week. Their kisses and touches were too fleeting. Se couldn't even call him or go over to his house. They hadn't made love in awhile either because of midterms. Her parents were strict about school nights and the importance of good grades. Jack, however, was not.

"You can't—" she pulled the end of the blanket up to her mouth to cover up a hushed moan as large hand found its way under her bra, cupping her breast. "Not with Hiccup and Merida here." She whispered.

He kissed her temple, "The blanket is cover us. They won't know, well, unless they hear you."

She let out an 'eep', his thumb brushing over a hardened peak, rolling it between his fingers. She trembled in his arms, holding the blanket tighter around them. His lips tugged her earlobe between his teeth, nibbling on it playfully. She felt like putty in his hands, a shiver down her spine as he dragged a digit over her clothed center. She was already wet for him, seeping through the only barrier between her and his talented fingers.

"Is this all for me?" He whispered into her ear, humor on the edge of his words. She looked over at him in shock at his dirty words, her blush had darkened several shades. He chuckled. The masculine sound did nothing to calm her down. His usually bright blue eyes were darkened with desire.

"Ya okay, Punzie?" Merida asked looking down at her friend, "Es et too violent?"

"No! I mean no, it's fine. Heh heh, why do you ask?"

"You keep gasping." Hiccup piped up.

"Oh sorry, I…uh…Jack keeps touching me with his cold feet." She gave a half hearted fake laugh. Both friends rolled their eyes. A piece of popcorn hit the top of Jacks head, bouncing off his white locks.

"Leav' 'er alone, Frost, let 'er watch dae movie."

Another crash and burn of a car had their attention again. Jack leaned down and put his lips to her ear, "Youre gonna pay for that one." He whispered with a smirk.

His hand moved to the waist band of her panties before dipping down underneath them. His finger found her dripping core. He grazed his touch over the little bundle of nerves before spreading her, a nibble finger dipped inside.

She gasped, her hand went up to cover her mouth as that same finger pumped in and out of her. She wanted to across her ankles, she wanted to be able to moan out loud but she had no luxury. Not with her friends right behind her. But if she was honest with herself, the fact that he was getting away with touching her like this right in front of other people only heightened her pleasure. She has always been adventurous, always loved new experiences. While this wasnt usually what she had in mind, she couldn't complain either.

Another finger joined the first, his hand on her breast squeezed and teased her sensitive nipples. She didnt know how long he was expecting her to last under his attention. She could only out small mewls and moans behind covered lips. She could feel him hard against her backside, his member pressed against the front of his jeans in need. She shuddered, thinking of how her body begged for something thicker than his fingers inside her. His thumb brushed against the button of nerves and she let out a cry.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked, looking over at them sitting shrouded in the large blanket. Rapunzel searched her mind for an excuse and looked up and saw the main love interest was holding a gun to the protagonist.

"I…I just can't believe she's a bad guy!" She cried, his fingers trailed up her folds and began to rub the bundle of nerves with slick pads. Her toes curled.

"I know right?" Jack chimed in, no one caught the husky timber of his voice except for Rapunzel.

"It was kinda obvious, she appeared every time something bad happened." Hiccup countered. Another intense moment of dialogue continued.

Jack pulled his fingers from her panties, removed his hand from under her shirt. He turned the blonde around so that he could easily pick her up bridal style, standing and heading for the stairs.

"Where are ya goin'? It's not oaver yaet." Merida called after them.

Jack never stopped, barely looking over his shoulder and giving Hiccup a knowing smirk filled with wicked mischief. Hiccup sighed and turned back to the movie.

"Leave it alone Merida, Jack not one to sit still during movies."

Hiccup knew exactly why.

They barely made it to the boys bedroom, the lights stayed off and the door slammed closed behind him. His mouth found hers, slamming against their softness with eager passion. She didnt protest. She pulled his shirt up, he helped her tug it over his head before her hands were all over him. He smiled against her lips, pushing her back before picking her up and placing her on top of his desk. Papers, pencils and books were shoved off and to the floor. Neither flinched as he tasted her, his mouth begging for attention and for her own slick appendage to come play. Both forgot they needed to breathe. Blunt nails raked over his nipples, they hardened at the mix of pain and pleasure.

His hands shoved her skirt up, grabbing her panties and yanking them down her legs. Her own hands were undoing his jeans, pulling at his boxers until his cock sprung forth. He was thick and hard for her, the head of him glistened with pre-cum. Neither bothered with foreplay, neither cared. Both had been teased enough. He pulled her hips toward him, positioning himself at the center of her before shoving himself inside.

"Fuck me.." He gasped. She was hot and wet, engulfing him in a tight grip that felt like heaven.

She gasped at the intrusion, throwing her head back. He began to pound into her, taking her more desperately that he had imagined they would be after so long of being apart. He thought they would be gentle and bask in the reunion but instead they went at it like to two horny teenagers they were. He hooked her legs over his arms, holding onto the edge of the desk as she held onto him. Her nails raked against his back, red welts decorated his pale skin.

He shuddered, each thrust of his cock hit the end in her making her cry out each time.

"Jack!" She cried, barely holding on the closer she got to her end. She didnt expect him to reply by leaning back enough so he could move her legs onto his shoulders. The new angle made her see stars, her flexibility allowed her to bask in the pleasure.

"Cum for me, Punzie." He whispered, his voice punctuated with each thrust.

Somehow the dirtier his words were, the more the good school girl was turned on. A few thrusts later her walls fluttered around him, gripping him in her orgasm. She screamed out his name and he loved it. He always loved how vocal she was, how passionately she responded to him. He had the scratch marks to prove it.

He came himself not moments later, pulling her close as he spilled inside her. He groaned into her neck, taking in her after sex scent of feminine musky and flowers. After a moment of taking time to breath properly, he picked her up and placed them on his bed. Neither cared that she still had her clothes on, her panties hanging off her ankle. Or that he had his jeans on still. Both smiled in the after glow.

She pouted.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worried he had hurt her.

"I wanted to see the end of the movie."

He chuckled. "My climaxes were better."

He received a slap on the chest and a giggle.


	8. My Winter God (M)

**Greek God AU - Jackunzel**

_One: If I could. I would nail these hands to the edges of stars, I would sacrifice this body to the sky hoping to resurrect someone spiteful enough to not care about you anymore. _

Temples grew weary after a while, sacrifices became mundane and prayers floated into the north wind like crumpled leaves, forgotten and unimportant. It was a wonder how he had become so flippant about things that meant to the world to him just decades ago. When he was just a spirit, he longed for the power that came with prayers; that came with believers and sacrifices. He would roam the towns, move among the people all dressed in colors and silk, play tricks on the humans for his own entertainment. They couldn't see him anyway. Once he had taken the place of the old god Boreas, it was his sole job to send the North winds and being winter to the earth.

He was built temples in the countries that had heavy snow fall, his name was revered. The fear for their crops and lively hoods was the catalyst to sacrifices and prayers. He used to love the feel of his power surging through him, he was invincible for the world and mankind could not continue without him. He brought the rains and the snow, the spring and new life was not possible without him.

That changed when he saw her.

She was beautiful, dressed in long skirts of silk and scarfs. She had the air of royalty, the purity of a temple maiden and the beauty of Aphrodite herself. Her golden hair could not be woven by Athena; her rosy lips were envied by the flowers themselves. Her skin was kissed by the sun itself, glowed like the stars and her emerald eyes matched the spring itself. She was perfect and he was infatuated.

Since she had placed a golden chalice at his alter in her small city, her hands bent together in a prayer. A cloak of white and purple kept her from the cold, yet her eyes lashes were decorated with snowflakes, her cheeks were red from the winds. She prayed for a nice winter, prayed for the sickness of her people because she could never ask of anything for herself. No she was far too good for that.

He had come to her that day, dressed in his usual blue and whites with a midnight blue cloak of his own. She looked at him with wide green eyes, those lips parted in a lovely 'o' as she gazed upon him. He knew he was beautiful, very few gods were not. A mess of white hair blown by the winds, tall and lean with pale winter skin; his smile was white with fresh snow. She was as in awe of him as he was of her.

They met every day, seeing each other and talking about things that he did not know he cared about. She would braid his hair as he laid his head in her lap, the silk of her fingers ran over his scalp softly. She held his heart in her hands the moment she said his name. There were days where messengers had to retrieve him, remind him of his duty to the lands. He would kiss her good bye and disappear in a wind of snowflakes.

"Why must you always leave?" she asked, leaning back into the coolness of his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Because without me, the spring would never come." He replied.

"And what if I don't want the spring to come?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

Jack chuckled, tilted her head to the side to take her lips for his own She always tasted like warm honey. She turned in his arms so that she could wrap them around his neck, their kiss set fire to his loins and he wondered just how human she was to be able to cast such a spell over him.

"Promise me something Rapunzel." He breathed against her lips, she shivered.

"Anything."

"Promise me that you will always come here, that you will always be mine." He whispered, his eyes looking into hers. She smiled beautifully for him,

"I promise."

_Two: Staple me to a cross, pierce my side with a broken promise and I will bleed all the crippled reasons why you deserve one more chance. _

One day she did not come.

The spring had come and started to melt his snow from the ground, the temple was decorated in trinkets and silks for a beautiful winter of soft winds and mild snow. None of them knew that the winter god had fallen in love with their mortal princess. None of them knew how she had gentled his hand and his soul, causing the winter fall down like feathers and the winds to brush against skin like a caress. When she did not come, he felt panic set into his bones. He searched for her, flying around the city with the wind of his feet, passing merchants and homes. He went to the large estate of the king and queen, a castle built for generations to come and fill the halls with new royalty for the future.

His blue eyes widened as he walked into her garden. She spoke of it fondly in their time together and it was the only other place he knew her to be.

There in the middle of the new flowers and greenery sat his princess, her hands clasped in the large ones of a mortal male. He was dressed in armor, furs decorated his body like battle prizes. He smiled at her and spoke in soft tones, running a thumb over the top of her hand.

Rage boiled under the god's skin, jealousy rose like bile in his stomach. They could not see him unless he came to them as mortal for they were not on his sacred grounds. He could see them though, the way she smiled at him and laughed at his words. He felt as if they were laughing at him, their eyes looked at each other and for the first time in centuries, he felt truly powerless.

_Three: Loving you was the last thing I felt really good at. _

The winter god watched them for a while longer, unable to truly believe his eyes. She had told him that she loved him; she had promised him that she was his. Yet he watched as the mortal man dipped down and placed a kiss on her lips, touching her face with reverence. She gazed up at the man much like she did when in his own presence and he knew he could watch no longer.

He never saw the way her smile fell when the man was not looking.

The winter spirit retreated to his temple, his favorite out of all the ones in the world. It was his favorite because it was the only one that held any true treasure, the only one that contained something worth living for. As soon as his bare feet touched down on marble, a howl of rage uncontainable bounced off the temple walls like thunder. The jealousy inside him burst out in blind anger, he forgot what anger looked like anymore. He had forgotten what it had felt like. It was only when he had once been human, a warrior in his own right, did he know what it meant to be so filled with ire that it seared his bones.

_Four: You want to know how I got these scars? You see I ripped every last piece of you out of my smile._

Pottery was shattered against walls, jewelry mangled and scattered across the floor. Marble cracked and froze over under his feet. Every silk and cloth was ripped; icicles grew from the ceiling as if wanting to touch the angered man. He had no idea that the storm inside the temple doors matched the one outside.

_Five: I whispered you star dust!_

The winter had struck the city like a tidal wave, the life that had once been growing curled away from the cold and was suffocated in its bite. Every petal of flower had frozen over and turned into snowflakes. The wind pressed down on the mortals, sending their city into chaos in the middle of a sunny day. The clouds had taken the sky and Apollo had lost his job as they covered the rays of gold with darkness. Trees broke, houses creaked, hail stormed the roofs and the people feared.

_Six: I spoke you into sunflowers!_

No longer was the winter a lover but instead had turned into a demon, tearing out the roots of flowers it had made room for. There was no room for flowers. Flowers reminded him of her; their petals of her lips and their stems of her eyes. They were a reminder of a woman who had taken his heart and crushed it under a soft palm. He froze over the wines, destroyed the bowls of fruit and severed the flowers of their heads like convicted murderers. Their golden and pink blood splattered across the mayhem of the marble floor. Even in such destruction, they still looked beautiful.

_Seven: I dipped my hands into forever, I touched you infinity, treated you like you were the last molecule of oxygen inside of a gas chamber. I was good to you. _

"Jack!" a feminine voice called over the winds that howled inside his prison. "Jack! Please!"

The white haired god turned around slowly, his glowing blue eyes took her by surprise and set fear down her spine. His feet floated off the ground, his cloak billowed around him in winds of his own creations, his hair was tossed, his lips scowled. He looked at her the way a spurned man looked at an unfaithful wife. A mix of hurt, pain, jealousy and disgust. She froze under his gaze, too shocked to move. Her own silks of her white dress twirled around her, her hair was blown like golden curtains in a storm.

Even now, even in her betrayal, she looked beautiful. She looked at him like he was her last prayer. He had loved her. He had comforted her. He had given her everything, given her his time, his power, his heart and soul. She had calmed the storm inside him, given him something to care about more than he cared about himself and he loved giving her the power.

He let his feet touch the ground again, stalking toward her. His feet crushed the pottery, the glass and other offerings he had destroyed under his heel. Spikes of white frost shot out with every step in his anger. The princess was still frozen in place, unable to move in her fear.

_Eight: You want to know how I got these scars? I swallowed my pride and it clawed its way out of my mouth._

"I gave you everything!" he growled, he looked down at her, the winds circling around them in a cold vengeance. Snow was tossed, ice clung to her clothes. She shivered.

"I had forgotten what it was like to want something with such passion and you! You had dangled the temptation in front of me and ran into another's arms when winter was over! What? Had you expected me to leave with the season? Did you expect my love to be as fleeting as yours? Princess, you tempted with the wrong god."

The winds moved harder, she could hear her people outside the temple scream out their prayers. They had probably all knelt at the marble steps, hoping that the god would hear them. They never knew of her affair with the beautiful god. All they knew was what the god produced for them, she knew him as a man. She felt tears sting her eyes, her hands touched his chest as she looked up at him, hoping to reach him.

"What are you talking about? My feelings are not fleeting! I didn't stop loving you!" she cried over the howl of the north wind trapped in the small space.

He chuckled darkly, humorless in its baritone.

_Nine: I realized I was never really your boyfriend. I was just your fucking height man._

His hair and hers were blown from the ground that spurred his frost, ice circled them both and the room grew to temperature that he had kept a bay in his happiness. She was his happiness and he was nothing more than a passing fancy for the princess. For what did a princess need with a god if she already had everything at her finger tips? He stared into her eyes, filled with unshed tears, her small dainty hands on his powerful chest. He wondered if she could feel the ice encasing his heart.

"Who is he?" he spoke, his eyes glowing with the seas that Poseidon controlled, the ice in his voice was as tangible as his body.

Rapunzel closed her eyes, stray tears trailed down the cheeks he used to kiss. Those lips he used to press against his own were twisted in a frown. Even crying she was radiant and he didn't know what he should do. He never saw her cry, only her smiles were present when she walked into his temple. He wanted enjoy her tears but instead he had to keep his hands at his sides, fingers in fists, to not brush them from her skin.

"Who, Rapunzel!" he bellowed

"A prince from across the ocean!" she said, her own hands had left his skin to hold herself, "My father has arranged for our marriage."

_Ten: I hope your next boyfriend gets small pox!_

He felt his anger rise again, wanting nothing more than to find the man who had kissed the lips that belonged to him and freeze him solid. He wanted Gaia to open the ground and swallow the prince who took such liberties with gods lover. He watched her tremble, look up at him with dewy eyes that reminded him of spring morning. The wind did not stop, the snow in his temple did not melt, he was far beyond saving. He moved to pass the princess, heading for the door. His staff appeared in his hand, ready to be used for anything that tried to stop him.

_Ten: Yes, I said small pox!_

He only stopped then he felt small arms wrap around his middle, a petite warm body press against his back. He looked down at small hands that gripped the silk of his shirt. She held him close to her and he closed his eyes not to shudder at the feel of her so close. He wanted to be able to throw her off him, wanted to be able to push her to the side and ignore her cries but love did not allow him to ever raise a hand to her. His heart stopped him from ever ignoring her cries. It was moments like these that he remembered how much of himself he had sacrificed for her, how the selfish parts of his soul had shed in order to love her the way she deserved. He had offered her everything he had and he began to wonder just who the god was.

"Let go, Rapunzel." He spoke, the winds started to die around them.

"I cant." She replied. "I cant let you hurt him."

Jealousy ate at his insides, a sickness that made his heart scream in protest.

"You dare protect him in front of me?" His voice was a deep growl, his words bitten out between white clenched teeth.

_Ten: I hate you-_

"He hasn't done anything wrong, Jack!" she cried, holding him tighter as if he was the lifeline she needed to breathe with. "You forgot that I'm not just a mortal! I have a duty to my country and he…he is a duty that comes with the crown."

"So you choose a mortal over me?" he breathed.

Her arms loosened, knowing he was no longer walking towards the door. Her strength was gone, her will had left her and when he turned to gaze at her, she had taken a step back. Her golden hair was in disarray from his winds. Her bare feet stood among the wreckage, flower petals and snow were the only things that made the damage bearable. She looked up at him, holding herself.

"You're a god." She gave me a broken smile, her eyes shone with emotion. "I can't keep you. I will grow old and die and you will continue living. In a perfect world I would choose you every time, but you cant choose me. Not if you cant promise me forever."

_Ten: But I still miss you-_

His soul screamed for her, her words broken him more than her mortal marriage vows. It tore at his insides to know that she was fleeting. To know that she had an hourglass that was still pouring sand towards her demise. He had never thought about her ever leaving. He was never rational to begin with. His time was spent for entertainment, waiting for the next trick to play. When he became a god his entertainment was the mortals themselves, their habits and beliefs. Never had he thought about the future, when he fell in love with her the future always had her in it. The fact that it wouldn't be possible never crossed his mind.

It is never logical to cut off the most important parts of himself and place them in hands that shake and tremble.

He walked toward her; his staff fell to the floor with a resounded hollowness. He placed his hands on either side of her face and placed his lips onto hers with fever. He was like a starving man tasting his first meal, a suffocating mortal at the last tempt for oxygen. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands pressed her against him, feeling every curve against the hard plains of his body. She tasted like honey, a sweetness that the gods would go to war over. She was everything he ever wanted and he would not lose her. Not now. Not ever.

_Ten: And a part of me still loves you-_

He pulled away, looking at her with intense blue eyes.

"I will not let you marry the mortal." He spoke. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to protest,

"Jack, I have to—"

"You promised me." He said, his hands running through a lock of her hair, "And when you promise a god, you have to keep it."

She gulped.

_Ten: It's hard for me to count when I get emotional!_

His eyes flashed, the sound of the wind and mayhem outside the temple died down. The screams and cries of the humans on the steps left their throats. The snow began to settle over the city, the winds blew what was left of the hail away from the town. The spring had been snuffed out yet the patrons of Corona bowed and thanked the god for his mercy. They were a casualty of his anger, a victim to his love sickness. He wondered how the rest of the world fared but pushed it out of his mind. He knew once he left this place, the other gods were going to have a fit over his disturbance. The sprites of spring and the other season gods were not pleased.

Yet he looked at his prize and let a smirk come to his lips.

_Ten: I heard that ninety percent of human interaction in non-verbal so…_

He kissed her hard, picking her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist. She gave no protest and he knew that she was not lying. He was her first choice or she would've never been so swayed by his words and actions. She did not respond as such to the mortal who vied for her attention. He placed her on top of the golden alter that was built for his sacrifices, broken vases and glass glittered the floor. His feet held no mark and he made sure she was not harmed.

He looked into hers eyes, drinking in the way she looked so innocent and saintly, dressed in white and sitting upon the golden table. He began to undress in front of her, pulling strings and loosening bands so that her silks fell to the ground. She watched in awe and lust, his alabaster skin glowed. Every muscle stretched and bunched with each movement. She had usually forgotten he was a god when they spent their days together, very rarely was she reminded by his power since he did not want to scare her away. Now she could see why mortals were drawn to them, why demigods existed. They were made predators, beautiful to lure in their pray. He was daunting. Her eyes widened when they landed on the most secret part of him. It stood at attention; the head of him blushed as the blood rushed under the soft skin. She was not sure what he planned but she was sure that _that_ could not fit inside her.

He stepped up to her; she looked up at him for direction.

"Touch me." His voice as a husky timber that sent shivers down her spine.

Her hands reached to his flesh, the soft pads of her fingers against his skin felt like a warm candle. His eyes closed, her hands explored every dip and line of his chest, trailing down until she touched the head of him hesitantly. He hissed. She tested the feel by wrapping her hand around him, squeezing the hard rod. She had never seen a man naked this up close before and surely never touched one.

He watched her with half lidded eyes before putting his hands on either side of her legs, resting his weight on the golden altar. He kissed her, pushing her back onto her back as he did so. Swift hands divested her of her silk dress, pulling and untucked until she laid bare before him. In their months together they never had gone beyond touching and kissing. To see her bare before him, he had to take a step back and bask in the glory of the picture before him.

Her golden hair fell around her. Her naked body glowed and her eyes were filled with lust. She lay on his altar with a rosy blush on her cheeks.

"Jack," she pleaded, "don't just stare." Her blush darkened. He laughed.

"Why not?" He said, climbing over her so that his body covered hers. "You are my offering tonight."

She sighed as his hands found her breasts, a perfect fit or his palms. He nipped and suckled at her flesh, tasting the sweetness of her skin.

"And every night for eternity." He whispered against her flesh.

Nimble strong fingers found their place between her thighs, dipping into the honey that dripped for him and him alone. She gasped at the intrusion, unsure of the feeling. It was new and odd but not unpleasant. Moans and cried bounced off the walls as he readied her for him, his mouth paying homage to her breasts. Her hands had found their way to his white locks, holding on as new sensations ripped through her.

He felt her walls grip at his fingers, he played with the small bundle of nerves that was swollen for his attention. He was settled between her thighs and when she gripped his hair hard, her walls fluttered around his digits, he kissed her hard. He used her orgasm to distract her, moving himself inside her while she rode out the waves of pleasure. He swallowed her yelp of surprise and pain, her maiden head torn.

He pulled away and looked down at her, her eyes closed tight.

"Are you okay?" He kissed her cheeks and jaw. She nodded.

He started to move his hips slowly, biting back a moan. He had not taken pleasure in a woman for hundreds of years but he never remembered any of them being this warm, in casing his cock in a tight grip of flame.

It wasn't long before she began to cry out in her pleasure again, holding on to her god as he quickened his pace, slamming into his beloved mortal with abandon. She screamed his name to the heavens and he swore that the other gods must've heard her. Over and over he took her, allowing her to hold onto him, wrap her legs around him as if he was the only thing keeping her on earth. The altar had began to frost around the base, she felt him cool under her hands as well as inside her as he got closer to his completion.

The temperature difference made her tremble with delight before that tight coil inside her released. She screamed his name, her blunt nails digging into his shoulders. He pumped into her, basking in her tight heat for a moment longer before he came as well. A groan into her neck, his hands gripped her hips flush against him with his manhood deep inside her. The room was covered in a sheen of frost, small snow of flakes floated around them.

She took gulps of needed air.

"Will it always be…like that..?" She breathed.

He let out a masculine chuckle.

"Better." He replied, "Just as long as you are mine, princess."

The winter god and his mortal slept in each others arms as spring blossomed outside.

_(Poem: Scars by Rudy Francisco) _


	9. Little Red Riding Hood (T violence)

**Little Red Riding Hood AU - Jackunzel**

**"**Do you understand, Flower?"

Green eyes met the muddled brown, an angular face framed by a mess of wire like black curls. Her step mother wore her usual champagne colored dress, embroidered with gold, an expensive material saved only for her. Rapunzel had been gifted her purple corseted dress by a nice woman in town, her husband was the owner of the on,y book store within miles.

The town itself was a mile from the isolated home of the girl and her mother, a single dirt road lead to it. The forest started the opposite way, its presence was dark and mysterious, its aura seemed to keep the villagers at bay. No one dared to go in especially close to dusk. Yet her step mother had been jumpy all day, her yes shifting and scared at any knock. Rapunzel figured that she owed money again to someone or other and now it was up to her to go deliver goods to some old woman who lived on the edge of the forest.

"Stay on the path, look for a small cabin." Rapunzel repeated.

"And?" The woman glared down at the girl. The blonde flinched.

"Don't go in, leave the basket and come straight home."

The woman smiled and opened a beautiful red cloak and put it over the girls shoulders. She tied it and put the hood up so that it covered the golden locks of her step daughter. The end of the cloak brushed the ground, keeping her warm and hidden.

"Keep the cloak on, it will keep you safe." She said, completely serious.

Rapunzel left the warmth of her home, confining shoes crunched on newly forming snow. She flinched. She was never a fan of the winter, enjoyed the sun too much to welcome the cold. She looked out to the forest that stood tall, the sun was at its highest and illuminated the dirt path just before it disappeared through the dark shade of pines and oaks. She took a deep breath and began her trek, clutching a basket in her hand.

The forest was darker than she remembered. She hadnt been through here in years and she had been with her step mother at the time. The trees felt like they were reaching out at her, their branches were long and sharp. The winter had set in and dusted the floor with rotting leaves and frost. The arms of the forest started to go bare and sharp. She kept her eyes ahead, hoping to the gods that her mother was right when she said the cloak would keep her safe.

The blonde looked at the basket in her hands, tempted to move aside the checkered cloth to see what was inside. Honestly she believed her mother was involved in witch craft. That's what the villagers thought. Most felt bad for her since she was adopted by the woman but she was one of the few in the girls home who ever got adopted. She couldn't complain. She took a deep breath and kept walking, the sun had already set.

"I'll be fine." She mumbled to herself, "I'll get to the cabin and go straight home."

A wolf howled in the distance. Her heart hammered in her chest.

"W-where its warm and-and safe…"

Leaves rustled.

Rapunzels hands shook.

"I can do t-this."

Growling rumbled around her. Her feet froze, a shiver shot down her spine. Her green eyes were wide with fear, her mouth slightly open. She slowly turned around and her eyes fell on a set of dark eyes. Multiple sets as they stalked out of the brush. Their bodies were large, paws making prints in the dirt and snow. The growls were from deep in their grey chests, their lips twitched and flashed a bit of sharp teeth.

Her knees locked, her body shook. She could hear her heart beat in her ears, her stomach dropped. The dangerous canines slowly spread out, watching her as they made sure that when and if their prey began to run, she couldn't out run all of them. It only took one wolf to snap in her direction that had her scream and turn her heal.

Forest green eyes met icy blue.

She gasp and fell back, her knees giving out and sending her to the forest floor. Her red hood had fallen back as she looked up at the imposing figure. He wore a long midnight blue cloak, crossed over the front with an icy pin. His hood was up, framing and casting shadows on his face. He stood tall, bare feet in the snow and his pale hand wrapped around a frosted shepherds hook. His eyes glowed a deep blue in the shadows of his face, his lips pale pink and his jaw angular.

The wolves circled around her, watching her yet seemed to place themselves to stand at the boys side. They stood as if he were apart of their pack, watching her with dark eyes and heads close to the ground as if daring her to try anything.

"W-who are you?"

He blinked, the wolves growled. The boy crouched down, resting his elbows on his knees as he looked at her.  
>"I should be ask you that." He said, his lips pulled into a lazy smirk, "A girl out in the dark forest by herself. Not very smart."<p>

"I-I was taking something to my…my grandma." She answered, not sure what to call the old woman in the woods. Mother had never said her name.

"No one lives out here." He answered. The wolves began to relax.

"Not true." She countered, brow furrowed, "She lives just at the end of the path."

The boy looked to the wolves who seemed to look to him for instruction. He stood at his full height and offered her a hand. She looked at the pale gesture for a moment before taking it and allowing him to pull her to her feet. His skin was cold, his fingers soft. It was odd. The wolves moved so they stood around the two like companions watching for strangers rather than the predators they were.

"I will take you there." He said, a mischievous smile glowed white from the shadows of his cloak, "Cant have you being eaten in my forest."

She gulped, "They won't…" She looked at the wolves.

"Not unless I tell them too. The wolves and I kind of have an agreement." He replied.

He began down the trail again, motioning for her to follow. Both cloaks, red and blue, rustled in the winter wind. Her dragged on the floor like a wedding veil, her small body shrouded in warmth. She never lifted the hood back over her head, her blond locks falling down her back in gentle waves.

"What kind of an agreement?" She asked, keeping pace with him.

"They stand in as company and I keep their pack safe from hunters."

She looked over him once more, "Are you from the village?"

He chuckled, "No."

"Are you a hunter?"

"Try again."

"Are you a wood cutter?"

"Hardly."

She hummed in thought, "A hermit?"

"Close."

"I give up! Who are you?" She asked. He chuckled, looking down at her with his baby blue eyes. He stopped walking and leaned down so that his face was a mere inch from hers. She gasped at the proximity and watched him, basket still clutched in her fingers.

"If I tell you, I'd have to keep you." He said, trickery laced his tongue yet his eyes danced in entertainment.

"Than what may I call you?"

He pulled back and kept walking once more, the dirt and snow crunching under his bare feet. Two wolves walked in front of him, three trailed behind them.

"Jack."

"I'm Rapunzel." She said with a friendly smile.

They're walk continued with small conversation here and there, mostly due to Rapunzels dislike for silence. The boy with her couldn't help but open up to her, smiling more genuinely in her presence. It was hard not to with her, she was a bright light much like her deep red cloak in the dark forest. Her smile was infectious and her laugh made him chuckle himself.

"So why are you out here by yourself?" She asked.

"Because people like me tend to be alone." He replied. She pouted cutely, lush red lips pursed.

"That's not fair. You should have some company!" She exclaimed.

She found her back against a tree within seconds, her basket on the ground. She looked up to see Jack staring down at her, blue eyes still bright under the shadows of his hood. He trapped her against the tree, one hand above her head and the other holding his staff out so she could not go by him. He smelled of mint leaves and pine trees. Her body shivered as he got closer to dip his mouth near her ear.

"Are you volunteering?" He whispered. Heat pulled into her lower abdomen.

"I-I-I was saying you must be..be…lonely." She stammered. He chuckled before kissing her jaw softly then her cheek. He pulled back to look at her lips but stopped himself.

"I find ways to entertain myself." He spoke softly, leaning forward. She found her lips parting in anticipation.

A small whine interrupted the moment, Jack faltered.

He turned and looked over at the wolves who were sniffing at the forgotten basket. A couple more whines had he leaving his prey to check out what had made his wolves so distressed. He picked up the basket and removed the checkered cloth and peered inside. His eyes darkened and his mouth was set at a deep line.

"Hey! That's for my grandma!" Rapunzel cried, reaching for the basket. The boy looked her over and took in her appearance with a suspicious gaze.

"Do you know what's in here?" He asked darkly.

"No, mother said never to look inside her deliveries. Just leave it on her door step and go straight home." She replied.

He gave her a smile, "Then were going to play a game, okay?"

Her green eyes brightened, "Okay what kind of game?" She asked.

He covered the contents back up, handing her the basket once more.

"I want you to close your eyes and count to ten. I'm going to go hide and once you reach ten you have to come find me, okay?" He smiled, pulling her hood up to cover her, "if you find me, I'll give you a kiss."

She blushed, "I didnt say I wanted—"

"Close your eyes." He said with one of his mischievous smirks. She pouted but did as she was told.

"One….two….three…"

Once she got to ten she opened her eyes and found herself alone on the dirt path. Not even a wolf was left behind. She looked around for a moment before continuing down the path, calling the name of her new companion. She looked behind trees, in bushes and up on the trees themselves. She saw no sign of the cloaked boy, not even a tail of any of his wolves. She began to think he had played a trick on her and just left her. She sighed in disappointment, dragging her feet a bit. She called his name softly but soon gave up.

In the distance she saw the small rickety cabin, hidden with large stones and trees. She sighed. She could finally go home. She picked up her pace, a smile made its way to her lips. She walked up the door and bent to place the basket on the porch when she realized that the door was slightly ajar, the bottom hinge was dislocated. She blinked in confusion.

"Hello?" She called, not stepping through the door. "Hello? Are you okay?"

No answer.

She looked at the door, thinking on her mothers words but her soft heart couldn't walk away knowing that the old woman might be in trouble. She took a deep breath and pushed the old wood door open. The inside was trailed with dirt and melting bits of frost.

"Hello?" She called again.

The blonde stepped into the cabin. The candles had been blown out but she could see the decoration of bones and many jars along a large wall filled with different materials. Some looked like herbs, others looked fleshy and some had small animals inside. As felt fear creep into her body. She looked away from the wall and kept her eye on the door directly down the only small hall in the cabin. She gripped the wood of the basket handle.

She stood in front of the door, small sounds escaped the room but she couldn't place them. She took a breath and pushed open the door. Her green eyes widened in shock.

The old woman lay on the floor, eyes vacant in death and limbs laying at awkward angles. Her shriveled mouth was slightly agape. The sound she had heard before was the sounds of the wolves feasting on their kill. Her knees shook, her hand over her mouth at the horrific sight. A breeze filtered through the room, the cloaked boy stood over the carcass and his companions.

"What have you done?!" She cried. Eyes filled with fear.

He looked at her with sad yet wise eyes, "Look inside the basket."

She hesitantly pulled the checkered cloth back with shaky hands. The sound of the basket dropping to the floor echoed along with her scream. A small partly open brown package rolled out, the tape pulled back to reveal the reddened, decaying muscle of a human heart inside.

"She was a witch. I heard heard rumors of witch who devoured the hearts of young girls to remain youthful. Since she is not young in looks, I assume your mother does not have a single grey hair."

And just like that her whole world came crashing down. It explained everything. It explained her mother leaving for three or four days at a time, coming back in the middle of the night and every month having a delivery for the old woman. It explained why the villagers were so scared of her mother and why they felt so bad for her. They knew she was nothing but a cover up for the witch. She did the delivery because If someone should find her, it would look like she was the murderer.

She felt her knees start to give out from under her, but before she could hit the dirty floor strong arms pulled her to a hard lean chest. It felt like the wind was underneath her feet and she found herself outside the cabin, her arms still around the boy. She looked up at him. He watched her just as intensely, bodies against each other while the wolves stalked out of the cabin; lips and sharp teeth dyed crimson. The air around them moved by its own accord, the snow lifted and circled them as well.

"Who are you?" She asked, her hands grew chilled as they rested on his chest. He wore a white shirt underneath the blue cloak.

He lifted a free hand to his hood and let it fall back. She gasped.

In the moon light, he glowed like fresh snow. His skin was pale, cheek bones high with a strong jaw. His hair looked like the whitest of silks, moving with the wind. His eyes were an ethereal icy blue that seemed to bore into her soul. She could see the snow flakes and ice crystals along his collar of the cloak, the hood bore the same. His lips were a pale pink and his teeth were perfectly flawless. He looked unreal.

"I go by many names. Jokul Frosti is one you might know me by." He spoke. Her hands reached up to touch his cheek, just making sure this wasnt a dream made from shock.

"The winter spirit." She whispered. He leaned into her touch.

"What white hair you have." Her voice was soft and in awe. Green eyes admiring his features.

He chuckled, "Better for you to spot me with." His voice matched hers, a husky whisper among the winter wind.

"What blue eyes you have."

"Better for me to see you with."

"What cold skin you have."

"Better for you to warm me with."

"What pale lips you have."

"Better for me to kiss you with."

He dipped down and pressed his cold lips to her warm ones, she gasped in surprise at the new sensation. It was a more of a caress, powerful and demanding yet sensually soft as well. He placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her head back, allowing her body to arch into him, her red hood falling down to allow the sun kissed locks to blow freely. She gripped his cloak, the winds around them picked up sending snow flakes all about. The wolves howled for their friend and his new companion.

Jack pulled away and looked down at the red cloaked girl,

"You found me and you received your kiss." He spoke, watching her with playful eyes, "I keep good on my promises. And now that you know who I am, I must keep you."

She lifted her into his arms effortlessly and she opened her mouth to protest when she remembered that nothing but a witch was left at home for her. She had no home. No one to call her own. She looked at the boy who held her in his arms, his eyes bright and his heart was good. He had saved her.

"Can a winter spirit love?" She asked, putting her arms around his neck. He looked at her and gave her a genuine smile, leaning his forehead against hers.

"He has eternity to try." He replied, the wind picked up and spun around them. A mess of snow and ice before the two cloaked figure, red and blue, disappeared from the clearing.

The wolves howled once more, a quiet celebration for their pack master and a thank you to the young girl in the red hood


	10. By Candle Light and Thunder (MA)

The candle light flickered, casting shadows on his blank walls. The silhouettes of furniture danced with every flash of lightening. The power had been out for an hour now, the storm took out the lines as soon as he got home. He had half a mind to leave again, just to be free of the boredom. Not that he had cable or anything. His apartment was actually very empty. It was a large studio loft, the kitchen met the bedroom and living room. The entrance was a large sliding metal door, the inside looks just as horribly urban.

He had lot all the candles he had, placing them around the place so he could see. The rain slamming against the windows and fire escape was all that he had to listen to, his iPod had died as well. The worst of it all was trying to wrap his hand without proper light.

Blue eyes glared down at his fist, blood had began to soak through the white wrap as he tried to get it tight enough. Tonight had been one of those fights that he won but got his ass kicked as well. He had enough money for rent though and that's all that mattered. He winced as he took the end of the wrap between his teeth to straighten it out before continuing. He could feel the places around his ribs and cheek bone where he knew bruises would appear tomorrow morning.

Another crash of thunder, a flash of lightening.

Candles flickered.

He tucked the end of the wrap in, his other hand was already done thank god. He flexed his hands, making fists. Seemed good for now. Probably had to have Hiccup check him out for any broken ribs or damage.

_Knock knock knock knock!_

The series of hard knocks, all one right after the other made him jump. He turned and looked at the metal door, eyes narrowed. He stood up from his place on the ground, slowly making his way towards the door. His muscles moved like a predator, his feet were quiet like a dancer; years of fighting gave his body and reflexes an edge most didn't have.

_Knock knock knock knock!_

He reached for a baseball bat by the coat rack, picking it up with a trained arm. Hiccup was home and so was Merida. No one else ever knocked on his door, no one with good intentions at least. He unlatched the door before sliding it open, bat up at his waist for quick use. His eyes widened.

In front of him was the petite blonde next door. She wore a large t-shirt that ended at mid thigh, her hair was out and fell down her back in golden waves, green eyes big and frightened like a deer. He would see her on her fire escape painting or taking a nap. She was beautiful, her lone candle in front of her only made her features illuminate in the darkness. She was bare foot and he was pretty sure that there was nothing under that night shirt. He blinked.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking up and down the dark hallway.

She had never spoken a word to him except a passing hello or 'how was your day' at the mail boxes. Sometimes they'd talk about their days from their fire escapes. As much as he wished to get to know her, she had always been untouchable to him. Like an expensive suit you could never afford so you try not to look at it. She was too bright, too beautiful and good to be near him. He was far too hard, far too damaged. He tended to ruin good things.

Her hands shook around her little pink candle, "Y-yes.." She squeaked. A crash of thunder and another sharp flash of lightening made her jump, a small cry escaped her lips, "N-no."

His face softened and he pushed the metal door farther open, moving out of the way and gestured her to come inside. She walked by him with a grateful smile, yet her shoulders were still hunched in fear. He couldn't believe the woman had come to him of all people to seek comfort. He had seen plenty of guys over the last year seeing her off at the door or leaving heart broken. She obviously didn't lack friends, so why him?

He closed the door behind them, placing the bat back to where he found it. While most would feel odd being shirtless in front of a stranger, it was something he got over. He tended to be shirtless in front of lots of strangers only this one wasn't cheering for him to smash someone's head into the concrete. She jumped the sound of more thunder, her pink candle blew out by her scream. He moved toward her, a hand out to catch her if she fell back.

"Punzie, you gotta calm done. You're gonna give yourself a heart attack." He joked lightly. She spun toward him, her knuckles white around the warm glass of her light source, "Why are you so afraid?"

She shuddered, the skies rumbled like a waiting growl before the bite. He guided her over to where he had built his stretching area. It was mountain of blankets he used to lay on while he tried to stretch out aches or pop back in bones. Candles sat on top of books and chairs, the mantel and window sills. He sat her on the blankets. Taking her useless candle and placing it next to one of his own.

"I-I-I.." She stuttered, eyes still big and fearful. A crash of thunder shook the window panes and she screamed, tossing herself at him. He has sat in front of her and he ended up on his butt, hands bracing himself from falling as she hugged his chest. Muscles protested but he didnt push her away.

"When I w-was little, my step mother would l-lock me in the a-attic when I-I-I did something bad. T-The attic would shake and leak during storms. S-She never let me out no matter how I c-cried."

Her voice was barely over a mumble, her face was pressed into his neck, her arms around him tight. He was shocked that someone would be so cruel to their child. He didnt have a great childhood either but Rapunzel didn't get in trouble like him, she didnt deserve it. He sat up, wrapping his arms around her shaking form. She was so small. He wasnt massive with muscle like some guys he fought. His muscle was cut and lean, body was more like a swimmers but he was clever and he was fast. That counted in a bare knuckle fight.

"I'm sorry that happened." He whispered into her hair. She smelled of flowers. "You don't have any friend you could stay with till its over?"

She pulled away, kneeling between his legs, hands on his chest,

"No, I kinda.." She bit her lip, "I broke up with my boyfriend and my friend Anna is staying with her sister for the week." She replies softly.

For some reason he felt lighter hearing she had no boyfriend. He had always been jealous of the men who came looking for her attention. Blue eyes twinkled and he smirked,

"Well that makes this less weird. Don't want a jealous boyfriend knocking down my door." He said. He smiled as he watched her nose scrunch cutely, a small laugh escaped her lips.

"I don't know how far they'd get, I saw your secret weapon over there." She smirked. Neither moved away from their closeness, something about it felt natural.

He shrugged, "What can I say? I'm batman."

She laughed, the tinkling of bells around the usually dull apartment. The candles bounced off her tan skin, blonde hair glowed.

The thrum and crash of thunder broke his admiration of her, her body jerked and she wrapped her arms around him again. She was trembling, small sounds of fear escaped her throat. He wrapped his arms around her again. He needed to distract her.

"Why did you and your boyfriend brake up?" He asked. The shuddering continued.

"H-He scared m-me."

His eyes narrowed at nothing, his body tensed. He seemed to pull her to him tighter, instincts screamed at him to protect. "What did he do?" His tone was dark, almost sinister. The mask of the normal man had slipped and revealed the cruel fighter underneath.

"H-he told me he l-loved me." She mumbled into his neck.

He blinked, body relaxed like a needed exhale. Her words were so soft he almost missed them. She was scared of moving too fast? She was scared of him trying to move too fast? That answer was not the one he expected.

"Why did that scare you? Isn't that a good thing?" He replied. She pulled away a bit, her body started to relax a bit as her mind was off the storm.

"I…felt trapped. I thought of all the things that could go wrong and I…broke it off." Her green eyes held remorse but a finality that most heart broken people didn't have.

He believed in psychology. It helped him out in so many fights, he stopped counting. He would bet that she feared her freedom being taken from her, now that he got a glimpse into her childhood. A normal relationship was probably a lot of trust she didn't have to offer.

"That sounds horrible huh?" She said softly, looking up at him. His knees were bent, his body was bent to hold her in his warmth, "Im a horrible person, right?" Her eyes glistened with tears. He felt his insides panic. Oh god. He was not good with women crying.

"No, Punzie, you're not horrible." He said with a smile, his hands resting her her waist. "You just werent ready for all that, it's understandable. God, your like a saint compared to me."

She tilted her head in confusion, "why do you say that?"

Jacks smile faded a bit, pulling his hand up to show her. He sat up straight to show off the bruises and scars that decorated his torso. Her widened, just realizing how the lines of white stood out on his already pale skin, the way they healed over where flesh had been split. Multiple on his stomach, one down his chest, another diagonal over his heart. Her fingers lifted slowly, dragging them over smooth healed skin. They were soft, small ridges over parts that were jagged.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her warm softness as she touched him with kindness and curiosity. He never let the women he was with look for too long. Never touch or caress the broken parts of him. But she was had always been different.

A slam of thunder and flash of lightening broke their contact, her eyes shot open with a start. His own eyes opened and he did the first thing his impulsive body told him to. His large wrapped hands went over her ears, as if he could block out the sound for her; as if he could save her. He fought all his life but never once had he fought for something other than himself. He wanted to fight for her, be her knight in shining armor.

She looked at him, her green eyes wide and pink rosy lips parted. The candle light danced on her skin. Her hands rested on his forearms and shook, his hands still over her small ears. He needs to distract her.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. They were soft like flower petals, warm like sun. The rain pounded on the windows and lightening crashed but nothing could stop what the boy had started. Rapunzel closed her eyes and kissed him back, her hands gripping his forearms in a desperate attempt to keep him close. He tasted like winter, his skin was cold and his hands calloused. Why these factors onto made him more attractive was unknown to her. Tongues dancing, teeth clashed, moans hummed through their lips. When he finally pulled away he placed his forehead against hers, unable to truly tear himself out of her hands.

Breaths mingled as they tried to catch them.

"I was…trying to distract you." He said softly, half lidded eyes looking into hers.

"From what?" She asked.

"Everything." He replied.

He pressed his lips to her again, the thunder rolling but she was no longer shivering from the fear. She shivered from the way his hands hand moved down her body and pulled her closer to him, forcing her to sit up on her knees, straddling his lap. Her arms rested on his bare shoulders, his hands roamed under her night shirt to caress her soft thighs and small waist. He never end dreamed that she would be here, that her all the girls he saw would be in his arms.

Didnt she know that she stepped into the wrong forest?

Didnt she realize that she lost her red cape and was now in the jaws on the wolf?

She pulled away this time, "I can't promise you anything." She whispered onto his lips.

"Then don't." He whispered back, "Distract me."

Her night shirt was pulled over head, dropped onto the blankets around them. Her hands found his white locks, her back arched as he kissed her bare breasts. His large hands held her up right, leaving open mouthed kisses where he could. He took a hard nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly and felt her shudder. She was warm in his hands; he reveled at the taste of her, rolling over the rosy bud with his tongue.

She moaned, the he felt the sound inside her. God he wanted more. He was high on her scent, tipsy on her taste. He sat up on his knees so that they faced each other. Neither of them had ever been so intimate with another, not like this. Her hands explored his chest, running over scars before she leaned forward and kissed the one over his heart. She lost herself in the moment, in him that she never heard the thunder or the lightening. His hands grabbed her waist and pulled her against him, chest to chest, knees to knees. She felt his muscles tighten under her, only his cotton night pants and her panties separated them. Even then she could feel his manhood against her abdomen, rigid and hot at attention.

"Why are you okay with this?" He growled softly, pressing hot kisses against her lips and down her jaw. She gripped his hard shoulders,

She gasped, "Because you're different. I'm not afraid with you."

He took her mouth in a frenzy of passion, hands were everywhere as they divested each other of the rest of the barriers between their bodies. Searing kiss, wet tongues and exploring fingers. No inch went untouched, no place went unexplored. He watched her body arch for him in the candle light, his hands and lips traveled down her body, memorizing every freckle, dip and curve. He tasted the honey she produced for him, it was he who made her shudder now. He was the storm that rocked her nerves and made her squirm, she felt the lightening inside her as he made her cum for him.

She took her own time exploring him, kissing every scar and bruise. She kissed his knuckles and his hips, ran her hands over his thighs and caressed the hard flesh begging for her attention. She had watched him for a year, her attractive neighbor who she spoke with about the weather and art. Something had always pulled her to him. Even in her fear, of storms and relationships, he was a constant she looked forward to. Maybe because his outside scars matched her scars on the inside.

He pulled up to her knees again, the blankets under them shifts, candles melted yet kept everything illuminated. He moved behind her, facing her towards where his bed was in the corner. Right next to it stood a large body mirror that the could see themselves in from the middle of the studio apartment. His body was pressed against her back, his knees in between hers. He reach in front of their bodies, dragging calloused finger pads through soft blonde curls and over wet folds. His erection pressed against her opening, he guided himself into her.

"I told you I'd distract you remember." He whispered into her ear. "Watch."

She gasped, watching their reflections as his cock slipped inside her. Both groaned at the fit, her spread knees and the position itself only allows her walls to grip at the invasion and stretch to accommodate. It was an erotic sight, the image forever burned into her memory as he rocked his hips up, moving her hips against him. The pace was slow and sensual, the sight only lent a hand in curling that spring inside her tighter.

His hands squeezed and massaged her breasts, her hands sunk her blunt nails into his muscled backside. The movement was heady, slow like love making yet her green eyes couldn't look away from the mirror across the room. Lightening flashed and it illuminated his white hair and icy blue eyes as well as his white scars. He looked like a warrior, a demigod who found his lover after battle.

"Jack…." She moaned throwing her head back, a small cry escaped her as he nipped at her neck.

Every time he moved his hips up, her walls gripped him. She felt like heaven. He trailed a hand down her body, "Watch Punzie, open your eyes. The ride's not over." He whispered with a smirk.

When she looked back at the mirror, the lightening and thunder was music to their play. His hand trailed down from her breast towards her center. Talented long fingers found the small bundle of nerves that was swollen from their session. She gasped and he made lazy circles around it, hips meeting every rub. It took effort to keep her eye on herself as she climbed higher and higher into her ecstasy. She watched as he clenched his teeth, his strong jaw tight as he rose to his own competition as well.

A crash of thunder and a flash of lightening illuminated them both, seeing his blue intense eyes on her, her juices dripping down the inside of her thighs and another rub of his fingers sent her over. She cried out, throwing her head back onto his shoulder, her walls fluttered around him then gripped him hard. Another thrust as he watched her in her wanton ecstasy did it in for him. He bit down on her shoulder, muffling his groan as he shot into her, his orgasm was hard and he saw stars behind his eyelids.

They both laid down on the blankets, dimming candles still burning. They looked at each other in silence, breathing in oxygen they desperately needed. She smiled at him and moved closer so that she rested her head on his chest,

"You're like the storm." She said softly. The rain pounded on the window sill.

"You're afraid of me?"

"You're intense but beautiful."

He chuckled. "Beautiful isnt very manly."

She giggled, "I think you proved your manliness to allow one girly adjective."

He held her to him, taking her in her scent of flowers. "Touché."

They drifted to sleep, lulled by exhaustion and the storm outside.

When Jack woke the next morning, his blonde beauty was gone.

Only her pink candle was left burning.


	11. Trusting You (T)

"Do you trust me?"

Rapunzel looked up at the icy blue eyes that held her captive, the same ones that invaded her dreams and made her heart be fast. Despite the snake bite piercings and black gages, despite his messy half shaved head with messy dyed white hair in the front and short black along the back; his eyes showed the soul she knew. His soul couldn't lie to her, couldn't trick her or use for a sick form of entertainment.

She nodded, "Yes."

Her whimpered reply spurned his hate for the people just down stairs. There were reasons why he was the way he was. Reason why he enjoyed his less than amiable popularity status. He never had much, always on the run for something. Popularity was something he never ran towards, never needed it. Assholes and bitches who needed validation through they're fucked up idea of entitlement. He never wanted for anything. At least, not till he met her,

He took off his blue hoodie, holding it out her. Her own shirt had been ripped and open, he wouldn't let her walk out of here looking like that. Never her. She took it from his hands and pulled it over her head, pulling her long blonde hair out. She looked beautiful even with her red nose and tear streaked cheeks. Her hands shook as he took them, pulling her out of the closet she currently sat in. The hoodie was big on her, her fingers poking out from under the sleeves. Her white skirt flared out from under the hem and her pink flats were unexplainably cute.

He held her hand and lead her to the bedroom door. Her shoulders were slumped and she gripped his hand like he was her life line.

He never would've known she was there if Pitch didnt convince him to crash the party, if that asshole Dagur wasn't talking about the 'cheerleader who wouldn't put out'. If he wasnt already head over heels for blonde, already trying to find her just to see her, already worried she'd see him, he would've never have found her hiding in a closet in an upstairs bedroom.

They walked through bodies of drunken teenagers, her hands clasping his. He needed to get her out, no one needed to see her like this. No one needed to know. Just before they reached the door, his eyes caught the drunken football player leaning over another pretty girl. He paused, glaring at him, imagining slamming his face into the ground…multiple times.

Hands tugged him out of house, pulling him down the street. The fresh air of the night calmed his anger and allowed him to enjoy the way the cheerleader held him close.

"I was so stupid.." She mumbled. Jack shook his head,

"No not stupid, you just like to think the best of people." He replied, "Some just don't deserve it."

She looked down at her feet, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For ruining your night. For being a dumb blonde cheerleader who needed saving. For making you walk me home. For—"

He stopped walking and placed her face in his cool hands. He looked into her glossy green eyes, watching as she stared up at him with surprise. He glared down at her,

"Stop that right now." He demanded, "You didnt ruin anything. You're not a dumb blonde. Your smart and gorgeous, your kind and way too trusting. You are the only girl who has ever looked at me as if what I look like didnt matter. Punzie, you are the only person I want to walk home, the only person that I want to save. God knows you saved me from making some really dumb choices."

She laughed, tears falling from the motion. He smiled down at her, thinking of all times she talked him out of playing pranks and getting into fights. How imagining her disapproving face saved him from going along with some of Pitchs ideas. All because she decided to talk to the lonely boy at a stupid football game.

"I'm glad I trusted you." She said, placing her hands over his. He smiled at her, his snake bites flashing in the moon light.

"You won't regret it."

Her lips were as soft as he imagined.


	12. Of The Sun and Moon (K)

"I could kill you!"

Everything seemed to freeze, his heart felt like it had crack beneath his ribs. He wondered if she could hear it. His body was ridged, his feet stuck in place. He watched as she pulled away, pressed herself against the far wall just to put distance between them. He could hear Tooth gasp. His hand was still out toward her, hoping that she would come back, hoping that she would come closer. She didnt.

Jack watched as Aster hopped over to the distressed girl, watched as she flung her arms around the rabbit in the way he found himself jealous of. North placed a large hand on his shoulder, the weight of it was nothing compared to the weight of his stomach sinking.

"It is okay, it is better this way." North said somberly.

The winter guardian yanked out of his grip, frost began to crack along the ground of the work shop. The windows began to freeze over in his anger.

"No! It is not okay! Nothing about this is okay! She was mine first! I should be able to touch her, I should be able to hold her and I can't! How is this better?" He yelled, looking up at the large Russian man for answers. The elves cowered.

"Jack, she's not of the moon like us. She was chosen by the sun. Her magic and yours can't be together. You could kill each other—"

"But she can touch Aster!"

"Aster is different. He is of spring and the earth. She is the one who brings life to his new beginnings. You have to understand, Jack." Tooth fluttered over to him, hoping that he'd accept her words and move on.

"No, I don't understand. I will never understand why the only great thing in my life was taken from me. Why I can't touch or be near the girl I love. Do not tell me to understand something as wrong as this!"

The blonde girl moved away from her furry companion, her green eyes glistened with tears.

"Jack, please, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you." She pleaded. Icy blue eyes found hers, intense and full of passionate anger and sadness it made her soul cry.

"And I can't live without you." He replied. "I don't care about any of that. About the sun or moon or being a guardian. If I had the choice I'd choose you every time." His staff fell to the hard shop ground with an audible hollowness. He made his way over to her, ignoring the way Aster readied himself to protect her.

"Aye, mate, don't touch her—"

"Touch me." Jack said.

Each guardians eyes widened as did the spring spirit. They watched as the winter spirit did not touch the spring but instead begged her to grace him with her sunlight. Each knew that an exchange a little too powerful could mean the end for one or the other. Jacks body could over heat, his heart unable to take the rising in temperature and the magic of the spring. Rapunzels magic could begin to freeze, cooling her body and freezing her heart. It was a tragedy of the worst kind. A Romeo and Juliet that relied on chance.

"Jack I can't-"

"Touch me. Kiss me. Hold me. Love me, Rapunzel." He begged, his fists clenched at his sides. "Love me."

Her heart broke at the sight of him opening up in front of the guardians, the way his eyes filled with unshed tears and his shoulders shook. She should've known she could never deny him anything.

She went on her tiptoes, her lips met his, her hands clutching the front of his hoodie. His lips were cold against her warm ones. Both lovers closed their eyes, the winter spirit placed his hands on either side of her face, his fingers in her hair. She was so warm.

Only the guardians were able to observe the way both of them glowed. Her body incased in golds like sunlight and his in a silver of moonlight. The magic swirled around each other, freezing and melting, burning and soothing. Their skin glowed, their lips never left the other. Hearts hammered in their chests, the magic felt like shivers of caresses along on their bodies. Just as the energies were ready to spike, they pulled away.

They both looked at each other, hands moved away yet they stood close enough to kiss again. They both wanted to feel each other but knew they had to let themselves calm down.

"I could kill you" she whispered, her hands fisted the skirt of her dress to keep from touching him.

"I'd die happy." Jack smiled.


	13. Darkness Reigns (K)

"Put. The. Weapon. Down."

"Or what? What will you do, Santa Claus?" A dark chuckle escaped pale lips, wicked smile edged its way over sharp white teeth that once matched the snow white locks.

He was no longer the same Jack Frost they knew. Pitch had sank his claws into the boy, the shadows invaded his doubtful soul and took possession of his heart. His hair had turned a jet black, his skin still a deathly pale. His ice blue eyes were surrounded by blackness that bled into the veins of his cheek bones. The ice that usually covered his sweatshirt and staff had turned black, his ice powers were laced with darkness. His staff had become jagged and knotted, sporting long pikes of sharp ice. It had turned from a conduct to a deadly weapon. His fingers and toes were blackened as if the ice and now inside him began to cause hypothermia.

"Jack, why are you doing this?" Tooth cried. Her wings fluttered within the ice cage he had put her in, the bars came up from the ground like spikes and curved over head so that the ends all came together in a mess of sharp promise.

"Why should I have a reason, fairy?" He sneered, the wind picked up around the group, snow blanketed the ground outside the jolly mans work shop. "I shouldn't have a reason to do what I want!"

A wave of icicles shot out at the guardians, Sandy was quick to counter them with a wall of golden dream sand. The dark ice prince growled. He opened his hand and blew into his palm, creating a jagged crystal ball of ice, the black nightmare sand swirled within it. With a hard throw it slammed against one of the sandman's hands. The sphere incase the small appendage, holding it captive within the confines. The black sand ate away at the dream sand so he could not break free.

"You are Guardian, Jack!" The Russian yelled over the howl of the winds.

"I was the practical joke of the guardians!" Jack countered, "Manny got creative and gave me new life only send me into 300 years of loneliness! Where were you then? You're supposed to be guardians right? Helping people? Where were you when I cried myself to sleep? Where were you when I had no one? I watched my family die! I watched everything that mattered die for 300 years! So where the fuck were you?!"

The winds picked up with his anger, a whirl wind of ice and hail surrounded them in a tornado of the boys sorrow. A maniacal laugh echoed through the snow storm, sharp white teeth shone as he tilted his head to the side, watching the fear on their faces.

"Oh right, you had each other. In order for you to care, I had to join your little club. And what happened when I did? You took everything away from me again. All of the sudden what I wanted didnt matter! Some how becoming a guardian took away every freedom I had, shackling me to a job I never signed up for. And when I found the few people who mattered, the few humans who made it all worth it, you took them away!"

A flurry of sharp ice headed for the three of them. Tooth ducked her head behind her ice cage, North stood in front of the disarmed Sandman and blocked him from the onslaught of cold edges. His swords countered the attacks but unlike the nightmare sand, ice was not so breakable. His arms and chest were covered in small cuts, thick cloth was ripped and exposed open wounds to the harsh environment.

"We could not allow you to get too close to the humans Jack!" He yelled over the winds. "They do not live like us, you must guard the children but children grow up!"

"The were my believers! Mine!" He screamed, with a sweep of his staff snow wolves manifested from the ice. Their bodies looked solid, their teeth bared and black eyes glowed against white fur. They were manifestations much like Pitchs nightmares, made from darkness and snow. Each wolf ducked their head, haunches readied as they stalked toward the guardians.

"You fell in love with one Jack! That's against the rules!" Tooth added, backing to the far wall of her bird cage.

"I'm tired of your rules." Jack sneered. The wolves started for the guardians, making a rounded formation. Predatory growls echoed within their personal snow storm. Fear was evident in their faces and the darkness inside the ice prince reveled in it. They deserved to feel fear. Deserved to feel afraid and alone. They deserved to feel what he felt when they took her away from him.

To his own surprise a large hole appeared in the very front of the troupe, the snow parted and allowed a figure to jump up through it. Jack glared, he knew one was missing. He readied his staff, pointing the sharp dagger of ice toward the rabbit but stopped when a small hand reached up and clasped the large paw offered down to it. Jack paused, dark brows furrowed.

Blue irises trapped in black seas widened, staff lowered. He watched gold hair whip around in his storm, the soft pink winter jacket glow in the whiteness of the North Pole. A beautiful girl stood next to the Easter rabbit, her face full of worry. She looked at him with shock, her hands coming up to her mouth as she took in her friend. He was monstrous. She watched him with tear filled green eyes, her small brown boots sinking in the snow.

"Jack.." She whispered.

Jacks mouth opened, his hands trembled. Within seconds the on coming wolves disappeared in a burst of snow flakes. It was her. Why was she here? Why could she see him again? He looked at the petite blonde, watching as she took a step toward him.

"Stay back." His voice cracked.

"Jack what happened to you? Was this Pitch? Please tell me you didn't—" she stepped toward him, not fearing him but felt a deep worry. The only thing he could see in her was a flawless love shining through. There was no fear or hate. He didnt move away but didnt move toward her either.

"They took you away from me!" He yelled, she jumped. "They made you forget me the night you turned eighteen! I was alone again!"

"You're not alone anymore, Jack. See? I'm right here." She gave him a smile, opening her arms to the winter spirit, tears falling down her reddened cheeks, "I remember. I remember when you brought me flowers when I was home alone. I remember how you would tell me stories before bed when my mother left again. I remember the night you kissed me for the first time. I remember everything and I never stopped loving you."

A dam broke inside him at her words, his dark eyes filled with tears as black as the nightmare sand in his body. She remembered him. He wasnt alone. He felt his feet move without his consent, his body begged to be closer to her. She smiled and moved toward him as well until they met in the middle, arms wrapped around each other as if the pieces of their soul found the right fit.

The winds began to die down until it was just them standing on settled snow. His face was buried in the crook the of her neck, both held the other as if they were disappear at any moment. The guardians watched, their hearts lightened for a moment only to be crushed

"Jack!"

"Shelia!"

Jack pulled away and looked behind Rapunzel, her body had become ridged in his arms, back arched and still. His blue eye met gold and he felt dread fill his stomach. Sharp teeth pulled into a sinister sneer,

"I will not lose!" Pitch hissed, "I'll watch you crawl back to me once more, my pet."

With a burst of nightmare sand he was gone.

Jack blinked for a moment, his black hair whipping in cold air of the north. He saw the guardians faces, all of them looked at the girl in his arms with despair. He pulled away and looked down at the girl.

"No.." He whispered.

Darkness bled against the pink and white of her coat along her abdomen. He pulled his hands back and saw his pale skin covered in dark blood and blackness. She looked at him with fear for the first time but it was not of him. He let em fall to the snow, holding her against him, hand pressed over the spreading darkness that threatened to consume her.

"No no no no.. I just got you back, you can't leave me…" He whispered, black tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked to the guardians but they looked at dejected as he felt. He knew they could do nothing. If it was a normal wound they could treat her and bandage and she would be fine. But the darkness was inside her, heading for her heart and trying to take her soul. Even if they saved her body, she would only fall into the darkness. An empty fearful shell of what she once was.

She looked at her winter spirit and gave a strained smile, her boy felt like it was slowly being consumed in a heavy weight.

"It's okay Jack. We got to see each other again right?" She said. Her skin began to turn pale, blackness flowing through her veins.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." Jack bit out.

"Remember those fairytales you used tell me when I was little? About the princesses?" She watched him nod. "The prince would give the princess loves true kiss and they would live happily ever after."

He watched her smile even as her body trembled. He pulled her closer to him, holding her like a child in his arms before pressing his cool lips to hers. It was sweet and chaste, full of sadness and longing for time. Every human begged for more time. Time was not something that could be wasted for they had little of it. He had eternity and all he wanted was to spend it with her.

He pulled away and watched as her eyes opened to look into his one last time, a small smile graced her blackened lips, before her head lulled back and her last breath expelled. He felt panic set in.

"No! Open your eyes Rapunzel! You can't leave me alone again!" He held her head up, looking at her soft face as snow fell onto their heads and eyelashes. "Please don't leave me alone again…"

He pressed her forehead against hers, sobs racked his body.

"I love you…I love you…don't leave me…"

The darkness began to fade from his hair, the black lines that cracked along hi face and body began to recede. The guardians watched as he slowly faded into the boy he once was, all pure and white. The darkness had been chased away by the only emotion pure enough to purge the nightmares from ones mind.

He was just a guardian again, his tears were pure and clear as they fell onto her skin. Ever so slowly purging the darkness in their wake.


	14. Halloween Party (MA)

"What are you supposed to be?"

Jack rolled his eyes, placing the black mask into place on his face. It rested over his eyes and exposed his mouth and nose. The material had swirls of red sewn into the mask, matching the loose red tie he wore. He looked at himself in the mirror and smirked. He wore a black button up with black skinny jeans with a pair of black vans. His pale skin contrasted greatly, especially to his (temporarily) dyed black hair and red horns poking up from the mess of spikes.

"Guess." Jack replied, putting his hands in his pockets.

Hiccup looked him up and down, "The devil?"

Jack grinned, pointing to the mask, "in disguise."

"You know you're supposed to dress up as something you're not." Hiccup commented.

"Says the guy dressed up like a dork."

"Harry Potter is a wizard, not a dork."

"He's a fucking dorky looking wizard."

"Let's go before I turn you into a frog." Hiccup mumbled, a whoosh of his black robe had Jack chuckling behind his hand.

Hiccup was his best friend but while most guys dressed up as superheroes and funny ironies, Hiccup decided to dawn a black robe, a orange and red tie and a pair of circular glasses. Not to mention the drawn on lightening bolt on his forehead. He looked like the guy but that said nothing for his manliness. He was lucky he already had a girlfriend.

That thought made Jack frown as he walked to the frat house on the campus. A week ago he had a girlfriend too. His shoulders slumped in his confident walk, Hiccup noticed but didn't say anything. Jack sighed, hands in his pockets.

"You're thinking about her again aren't you?" Hiccup commented.

"Yeah." Jack mumbled, "Not on purpose."

"You guys are so dumb, you're perfect for each other."

"Obviously not if she wanted a 'break'." Jack scowled.

"That was partly your fault." Hiccup sighed.

"Who's side are you on?" "I'm not on any side. I'm just saying she's not the only one to blame."

"I'm not the one who allowed other guys to flirt with me. I wasnt the one who was going out on dates with other guys while my boyfriend was away." Jack growled.

Hiccup shook his head. He honestly wanted to sit the to down and just explain the issue but he couldn't. Things like this didnt get resolved until the two idiots decided it needed to be resolved. He loved Rapunzel. She was a beautiful smart girl in his honor classes. He had the biggest crush on her freshman year but then he had met Merida. He had been ecstatic for Jack when they started dating. They met when Jack brought him an important paper he had left in their dorm. It was one of those love at first sight thing.

And now they were just acting like morons.

They turned the corner as the large frat house came into sight. It was decorated with jack-o-lanterns, skeletons, fake spider webs and plastic grave stones. Costumed students drank from red solo cups on the lawn, on the stairs and porch. The music from inside flooded out of the windows and door. Hiccup usually wasn't a party person but Jack was. And Merida was invited through her soccer team. And him? He was along for the ride.

"Hey boys!" A voice called, Scottish accent apparent.

Both guys smiled at the girl who walked up to them. She wore a pair of army printed cargo pants and a black sports bra. A fake bullet belt hung across her chest, her mess of wild red curls were pulled back in a high pony tail. Black war paint on each cheek brought out the fake blood splattered on her skin and combat boots.

"What are you supposed be?" Jack laughed. She smirked.

"G. , waut about you, Frost?"

"Devil in disguise." He said, doing a turn on his heels.

"You know you're suppose'ta dress like somethin' you're not, ri'?"

Hiccup laughed.

"Both of you are assholes." Jack glowered.

Merida laughed, walking them into the house. It was as crazy inside as it was outside. Bodies of costumed students filled the two story frat house. Red solo cups and beer kegs mixed with the gaudy halloween decorations. The music was loud and so were the people. Both the jocks smiled in excitement, Harry-Hoddock was not smiling. He looked around for anyone he knew, it was rare to see his kind of social group at these kind of parties. He sighed, followed the two into the kitchen when his eyes landed on a familiar face. A face he hadnt seen in awhile and knew seeing her here was not going to go over well.

"Uh, guys.." He called. The army brat and devil walked back into the living room, holding solo cups full of whatever they served here. Jack handed one to him,

"What?" He asked.

Hiccup hesitated before pointing his wand toward the fireplace in the living area. Both sets of blues eyes lifted and found the focus of many male eyes. Rapunzel stood next to another girl, smiling and laughing with her, oblivious to the attention both of them received. While her friend Anna was dressed as a sexy sparkling fairy, it was Rapunzels outfit that seemed to get a lot of attention.

She wore a nuns outfit, the black dress ended at a little above mid thigh with knee high stockings. The dress was sleeveless and hugged her breasts, the top white half came down in an upside triangular shape with a black cross in the middle. The dress flared out at the end and showed off the white frills underneath. Long black sleeves were hooked around her upper arms and came down to her wrists. To top it off she wore the wimple, letting her blonde locks fall around her shoulders. While she didnt wear make up or super high black heels, she looked like a sinners wet dream. The long rosary worn as hip decoration didn't help.

"Wow." Merida whistled. "Tha's Rapunzel? Ya sure?"

Hiccup looked up at Jack, his face was a mix of awe and confusion.

"Jack? You okay?" He asked.

Jack wasn't sure what he was. He hadn't seen her in a week, hadn't talked to her in a week. And now that he saw her, he wasnt sure f he was happy or angry. He had hoped she was miserable without him, hoped that she was missing him. She didnt seem like she had frowned once. She looked happy and care free, dressed in an outfit he had never imagined she would wear especially in public. This was all wrong. His shoulders squared and his feet moved without his consent.

"Jack! Wait-"

Hiccup was ignored as the dark haired boy stalked toward his girlfriend. They were on a break and she was acting like they had broken up. Green eyes raised as he walked up to her, her eyes held a bit of confusion.

"Hey Rapunzel." A smile on his face. Yeah, she better be surprised.

The blonde looked at the red head next to her who shrugged.

"Do I know you?"

Jack felt his heart plummet. His breath became short and his eyes widen. Was she really playing this game with him? Did he really do something so wrong that she acted like he never meant anything? The pain in his chest felt like it was spreading. He looked away from her and his eyes caught a large mirror on the far wall.

He felt like kicking himself.

"Uh, um.." He stuttered, "No, not really. I'm a classmate of Hiccups."

Rapunzel blinked in confusion.

"We met at his Christmas party last year, you were there with that white haired guy." Jack said with a friendly smile, his heart was slowly going back to a normal pace. Of course she didnt recognize him. He had dyed his hair a pitch black with half his face masked. The only thing that shed probably know was his eyes and maybe his build. Even then that was hard in the dimmed party lights.

"Oh! I'm sorry I don't really remember." She laughed, embarrassed by her faulty memory.

Anna smiled and turned to Rapunzel giving her a waggle of eyebrows suggestively. Rapunzel gave her a weak smile before the fairy flounced away into the crowd, leaving her alone with the dark haired devil. The blonde knew that her friend expected her to flirt and have fun at this party. Anna had picked out her costume too. She really wanted to but it was hard. She missed Jack. She wanted to talk to him but she knew that would defeat the purpose. She sighed.

"So what are you doing here alone?" He asked, casually leaning back in the fireplace mantel. She looked down at her solo cup and gave a half smile,

"I'm not alone, I came here with Anna." She replied. He rolled his eyes, blue irises rolled behind the black decorative mask.

"I mean where's your boyfriend."

"Oh." She sighed, her smile fell a bit, "It's a long story. We're on a break right now."

God he hated that word. 'Break'. Like they could just take a vacation from their relationship. She was the one who suggested it. She was the one who wanted time to 'think' and be away from the 'pressure' of it all. He wanted to be angry at her, he wanted to resent her for it. But in all honesty he was miserable.

"He do something bad?"

"Umm.." She hummed, her finger circling the white rim of her cup with her finger, "it was just….I don't think I can talk about this with someone I don't know." She said.

He put his hands up in defeat, "Sorry, just curious." He smiled, "I kinda just wanted to know what not to do around you. Learn from others mistakes and all that."

She laughed lightly, looking up at him with amusement, "Good looking out."

The night went on with witty comments and jokes. She told him about art shows she applied to, things he never knew about. She had started to sell her work and go out to sing at hotels and talent shows. Jack had never knew about any of this. He knew she loved to draw, loved to sing and go to the theater but he was never really into any of that. She was amazing. She had no idea that she was talking to her boyfriend, no idea how she was making him fall in love with her all over again. The way she smiled, the way she took on his sarcastic comments with sassy ones of her own. How she cared about everyone and everything. He had forgotten that to her, he was just a guy at a party.

She laughed, both of them were sitting on the stairs holding their fourth cup of 'jungle juice'. Her cheeks were pink, her laugh was free and her eyes shone with that same freedom. His own body tingled with the liquid courage, enjoying her closeness. He loved how horribly innocent she was yet her nun outfit contrasted everything he knew about her.

"And then Jack grabbed Hiccup by the back of his shorts thinking to pull him away from the side of the cliff, but the cargo shorts ripped and sent his backpack over the side! He had to walk back to the car holding his pants up the entire walk!" She giggled, barely able to tell the story through her feel good laughs.

Jack knew the story but couldn't help but laugh at the way she had difficulty even saying it. She was never good at telling jokes, always finding the, too funny to repeat without breaking out into laughter. He watched her, the way her eyes sparkled and her lips shone in the dim lights. He hadn't kissed her in seven days. God he missed her.

The masked devil leaned forward, eyes on her lips.

Rapunzel froze, watching the dark haired boy lean towards her. She knew what he wanted and god know she hadn't had such a good time in awhile. He reminded her of Jack. Reminded her of his humor and wit, his kindness and charming personality. She had gotten so caught up in the last couple of hours she forgot to find Anna and Kristoff again. She felt his lips get closer to her and part of her wanted to kiss him.

A hand landed on his chest, snapping him out of his trance.

"I'm sorry.." She said softly, looking up into his eyes, "I…I can't. I'm still with my boyfriend. I love him. I can't do that."

He wanted to feel disappointed but his happiness burst through his chest. She still loved him. She wouldn't kiss another guy even on their break! He felt a grin coming to his face but than it dawned on him. He had accused her of flirting with other guys and going on dates with them when she wouldn't even kiss someone else when she was tipsy. She never cheated him. But he was so hard headed and jealous he never realized how loyal she was.

He gave her a smile and reaches up behind his head, with a pull of the black strings his mask loosened from his face. Now she could see his whole face, forehead to cheekbones to chin. Her eyes widened, her mouth opened.

"Jack?" She asked softly.

He leaned forward and captured her surprised lips with his own. It took her a moment before she fell into the passion, allowed herself to kiss him in return. It went against her resolve, against her choice to ignore him but honestly she never wanted to go on this break. She just wanted time to think about what was wrong with their relationship. Why it was so hard. With that thought she pulled away from him,

"Jack were supposed to be on a break." She said sternly. He blinked him big blue eyes in confusion. He grabbed her hands on his,

"I'm sorry for getting jealous and angry at you. I know now that you never were cheating me or anything like that, I was just being insecure and—"

"Jack I went out with other people because you wouldn't go to my art shows or my plays! It had nothing to do with the people I went with, I just didn't want to be alone. I didnt know how to tell you so I…I just found people in my classes who would go with me." She confessed.

He stared at her. God he was such an ass. She was right. He was so hard headed and she was so soft spoken that these small issues became larger just by never talking about it. She never told him that he wasn't taking her needs into account, he never realized her nights out were just ways of fixing the problem without inconveniencing him. All it took was the power of alcohol to loosen their pride and tongues.

"I'll go with you. I follow you anywhere, Punz. I just can't stand this fucking break anymore. I love you." He said

She couldn't help the bright smile that came to her lips, "I love you too, I just didnt want to force you into anything you didnt want. I just—"

His lips crashed onto hers again, teeth scrapped against each other. It was desperate and longing, demanding and begging. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved her into his lap. He made sure to lay an arm over the hem of her short dress so no one could see up it. She tasted divine. He loved how she felt in his arms again, loved how she fit perfectly. An idea popped into his head and he smirked against her lips.

"May I corrupt you now, sister Rapunzel?" He whispered against her lips. Her already rosy cheeks darkened a bit. She looked into his eyes and smiled back.

"Should I expect an apple?" She asked. He trailed his fingers along the supple flesh of her thighs.

"I was thinking of satisfying another hunger."

Jack stood, pulling her up into his arms and stomping his way up the stairs. He knew it wasn't for the liquor in her system she wouldve been trying to get him to cover up her exposed legs or go home for their alone time. He was done waiting. Besides he'd always wondered how his artsy girlfriend would enjoy role playing. He pushed open one of the bedroom doors and kicked it closed behind him. His lips found hers again, kissing her senseless. Her brain was mush and her heart hammered in her chest to a rhythm only he could produce. He didnt bother with the bed, simply laying her on the carpet of the bedroom. He didnt like the idea of taking her on another man bed. Now the floor was more primal, more exciting.

"I always wondered what purity tasted like." He said kissing his way down her neck and nipping at her exposed collar bone.

"I'll pray for your soul." She smirked, allowing him to place himself between her legs. He chuckled against her skin,

"And if I don't have one?"

"I'll make you wish you did." She giggled. She loved being in plays and musicals for the college, she never thought of playing a character with Jack. It was like a smutty romance novel brought to life. But she had to admit it was kinda silly as well.

His hands ran up her thighs, lips sucking and nipping at her flesh. He felt the lace underwear she wore under her dress, he wanted to rip the off. But she did have to leave at some point and he didn't want her to worry about exposing herself to some guy by accident. He really didn't want to ruin this night with having to punch someone. He pulled the top of her dress down with his teeth, her breasts bounced as they were released from their prison.

"For a nun, you have a very sinful body." He sucked a pebbled pink nipple into his mouth. His finger pulled the lace of her underwear down her thighs.

"You're one to talk." She gasped. She began to unbutton his black shirt, nimble small fingers brushing against warm skin of his toned chest.

He chuckled, squeezing one breast as he teased the twin with his mouth. She moaned out her pleasure, her back arched into him. God he missed the feel of her under him, missed her flower scent and her soft skin. They could hear the music and people outside the door, bodies growing warmer with the risk of being caught. She grabbed his loose red tie and pulled his mouth up to hers. She kissed him hard, sucking on his bottom lip, allowing tingling nerves to run the show. Liquor was liquid courage for her because she was usually far too shy to take control like this.

"Tooth told me a trick she does with Aster." She mumbled against his lips. He smirked, opening his eyes to glance down at her.

"Swapping sex stories in confession?" He whispered back, nipping at her bottom lip and pressing his mouth against hers again, his tongue delving and tasting. He didn't notice her hands finding the button to his jeans, pushing them down and taking his cock into her hand. It was his turn to moan into her mouth, his fingers gripped the fibers of the carpet next her head as she rubbed the tip of him with her thumb. She spread the pre-cum, slicked the hard ridged flesh as it throbbed in her grip.

"Ready, my devil?"

"Go for it." He growled against her lips.

Her hand disappeared from his dick only to be replaced an odd cool feeling, round and tight. He pulled away with a confused look. Attempted to look down only to have her glide the rounded plastic over his shaft. He shuddered at the feel. He knew exactly what that was now. She had wrapped the end of the long rosary she wore as a belt around his cock, gliding the small balls over the hard flesh. The feeling sent shivers down to his toes, like massage as it hit every vein and pleasure point. He placed his head down on the carpet next hers, his hips moving with every pull of the beads.

"Fucking genius…" He hissed. The beads rolled over the head of his cock causing him to gasp as it rolled back down the soft end and down the hard shaft again.

"Ooh, bad words." She said with a giggle, excited and wet with the feeling that she could bring him to his knees with her little trick she learned.

"I'll show you bad." He growled.

He sat up, pulling her multipurpose rosary from his manhood in the movement. With a quick motion he flipped her over so she was on her hands and knees, her lace underwear around her thighs. He never felt so naughty or devious that he did looking down at his girlfriend dressed as a nun before him, exposed and pink. Her folds were slick and ready for him. He grabbed her hips and placed himself at her weeping entrance. He pushed himself in, catching is breath as she squeeze him for his intrusion. A week was way too long. She moaned and arched her back, the hem of her dress only riding higher at the movement. He moved in and out of her, pulling every moan and cry with every pull of his cock and plunge back into her tight depths. He let her adjust to him, let her grip the carpet with her fingers and hook her toes around his calves. His hazing tingled mind only heightened his pleasure and hers as well. He slammed into her, testing the waters of being more passionate. He didn't want to hurt her.

A gasp and cry of pleasure was his answer, "oh god!" She cried out. He chuckled and pulled out before sinking himself back in; the sound of flesh slapping against flesh was his echo.

"Nope, just me." He replied.

She didn't have time to appreciate the joke, too busy trying to stay up on her hands as he picked up his pace, slamming into her with such a delicious rub against the sensitive spots inside her. His hands ventured under their bodies, rubbing the bundle of nerves that was ignored by this position. She gasped, she dropped to her elbows. The new angle was sublime. Jack closed his eyes and groaned.

"God damn, Punzie, its been way too long." He moaned out.

He continued to slam into her, playing with her as he did. He felt his end climbing closer, her walls had fluttered around him multiple times already and he knew that he only had so long before he came or before they were caught for the noise. The thought, the risk, only made his excitement rise. He looked down at his girlfriend, trying her best to muffle out her cries and mewls . God it was too good to be true. He closed his eyes agains, tight as that spring inside him tightened with every hard thrust inside her. He found that bundle of nerves and with the pad of his middle finger he ran it over the sensitive flesh.

She came with a scream, her walls gripped him hard and milked him of every drop of cum as he was pulled with euphoria with her. He leaned over her, holding her hips against his as he spent himself inside her. Her body shook under him just as his own thighs trembled from the sheer force of the bliss that racked through their bodies. Both fell to the carpeted ground, trying got catch their breath, skin slick with sweat.

"Definitely saw heaven." He chuckled lightly, his cock slowly losing his rigidness. She didn't speak for a moment, her thighs tingled and her head swam a bit.

"Definitely going to hell." She mumbled back with a giggle.

Both laughed and righted themselves, fixing each other up with tissues and soft hands. Smiles and content kisses. The devil and the nun walked back down stairs to the dwindling party people, holding hands and counting their blessings.


	15. Kiss Me (T)

"Kiss me."

Jack didn't know he was able to blush this shade of red. Too pale to even be able to stand the sun, he stood next to the girl that rocked his dreams and evaded his imaginations privacy. He chest deep in insecurities, wading in the troubled waters of his childhood and drowning in everything he seemed to fail at yet she was always his anchor.

Now he seemed to be hers.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He said, his words coming out like dribbling honey; full of stops and starts yet warm and sweet. The girl sighed heavily like a child, leaning more on him as her footing slipped. She had lost her sandals a ways back. Her feet were bare agains the sidewalk as they headed back to their condo.

The four of them rented a condo for spring break, taking to the sunny beaches of California to waste away their days with swimming, bathing suits, drinks and fun. He was warned by Hiccup not to give the blonde more than one drink, her sheltered childhood kept for from gaining a tolerance to the spicy liquor. He thought the by to be too much of a nerd to let loose so he was trying to bring Rapunzel back into the shallow end with him. Jack had been wrong.

She could, in fact, not hold her liquor.

Four drinks in they had all agreed it was time to take her to bed and close out their tabs. He volunteered to head out before them with the blonde beauty. That was another bad choice.

"Why nooot?" She asked with a pretty pout of her full lips.

"Because you've been drinking and it wouldn't be fair."

"But you always kiss drunk girls."

He sputtered for a moment, pausing in his stride to the sea side condo,

"I do not!" He countered.

"Do toooo! The girls in my biology class said they've kissed -whoops- you." She giggled as she dripped over a small stone on the sidewalk.

"When?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"At parties." She slurred.

"Who?"

"Tooth." She giggled, "And Elsa."

He rolled his eyes and secured his arms around her waist, "I dated them."

"Yeah, for like, twenty minutes." She laughed, her cheeks rosy and her lips close to his cheek as she went on her tip toes. She pulled away from him and he barely had time to grab her fingers to pull her back. She giggled again and swung her hips as if they were dancing now. She wore a beautiful floral short dress, thin so she could wear her little pink bikini underneath. Her smile was wide and her eyes gleamed.

How was she this pretty drunk? That should be against the law to be attractive when drunk.

"More like months." He said blandly, letting her skip next to him.

"How many two?" She said, holding up her fingers and swaying a bit. He held her hand tighter.

"Three." He mumbled. His blush only darkened with the realization that his girlfriends never lasted long after all.

"Exactly." She said, her fingers went to blue tank top, her green eyes looked up at him with a mix of playfulness and seduction. At least that's what he saw.

"So, you can kiss me." She reasoned.

It took everything in him to place his hands in her arms and not just behind her head and pull her towards him. But that was wrong, this was wrong. She was drunk and had no idea what she was saying. He has wanted to kiss her since they met. He's wanted her for years, dated other girls to see if it was all a phase, but it wasnt. He, Jack Overland, wanted Rapunzel Corona. The motorcycle owning, tattoo baring, mothers worst nightmare wanted the pure hearted, virginal, perfect school girl.

She didnt change for anyone, not even him. She was true to herself in a way he wished he could be sometimes. He admired her as much as he loved her.

"Punzie, I can't. You're drunk and you'd hate me tomorrow for kissing you when you werent totally there." He explained, looking at her eyes. He watched as they lost the playfulness and filled with a heavy sadness.

"What is it then?" She asked, "Am I not as pretty as them? Am I not as adventurous or cool? Or funny or smart or interesting or—"

He gave into his dark desires, threw away the morals she had instilled in him for the last two years, swallowed his pride and tossed caution into the air. He kissed her as if he had everything riding on it, as if he had to prove to her that he was worthy of her. That he could give her everything she wanted in a guy. Even with the other girls it was like he was trying to make her look at him! Just to see him, that he was with someone else, to make her jealous! But she only smiled and asked him about his dates.

He wanted so much more.

His lips moved against her, her hands fisted his tank top. His own hands slid up her arms and into her hair, basking in the way she moaned against his lips, the way her back arched. When she swayed a bit, his brain kick started and he remember her inebriated state.

When he pulled away she swayed again with a smile on her face, her lips as red as her cheeks for, their kissing.

"You kissed me."

"You asked me too."

"But I thought I wasn't—"

"You got it all backwards. They werent you." He smiled at her, running his hand through her blonde tresses. She giggled and threw her arms around him, her bare feet standing on his shoes. He laughed and hugged her back.

"You're not going to remember any of this are you?" He mumbled into her hair. She pulled back, with a hiccup and a sway.

"Huh?" She mumbled back, almost falling until he caught.

"Exactly."


	16. Are You Threatening Me? (T)

"Are you threatening me?" The platinum blonde's blue eyes were narrowed at the small woman before her, dwarfed by her own heels.

"No, I'm not. I'm promising you, Elsa." Rapunzel said, her shoulders square and her own green eyes glared at the woman on her doorstep, "If you ever come near my boyfriend again, you'll have more than just hurt pride to deal with."

Both women sized each other up, looking the other over. Despite the hair, everything about them was total opposite from their looks to their personalities. Elsa wore tight black jeans with a white sparkled shirt and a small leather jacket. Her hair was a loose braid, her make up dark to match the look and the knee-high boots. Rapunzel stood in the doorway of her boyfriends apartment, wearing a floral light pink dress, feet bare and light powder and lip-gloss. Her hair fell down her back in waves of gold, green eyes flashed with an anger that was usually foreign to her.

"Looks like he went and got himself a trophy wife." The leather-clad woman scoffed.

"You know what they say, out with the old and in with the new." Rapunzel gave her a bright smile.

A blue eye twitched in irritation. "You know, he's not the kind of guy to just settle down. You're setting yourself up for a rude awakening when he gets bored."

"He's not going to get bored." Rapunzel seethed.

"Oh really? What do you think happened with me? 'Didn't work out'? No, he went stir crazy. He'll be back, he always comes back to me." She smirked.

"Goodbye Elsa." Rapunzel stated, closing the door.

The door shut and there was a moment saved for the tension before she heard those heels walk away. The blonde felt her heart squeeze in her chest, her lungs felt liked they lack the air they needed. She felt tears sting her eyes. She guessed this is what it felt like when your heart broke. It felt like she was drowning, her body fighting against her like a sickness spreading from the inside out. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to hold in the sobs, trying to hold in the way her heart constricted in her breast.

She made her way down the hall to the bedroom. She let herself fall onto the bed, pulling her knees up to her chest and let out the sobs she tried to keep hidden. It was as if lying down in his bed made everything burst from her. Her shoulders shook, her voice cracked. She had not cried this hard in a very long time. But she had never felt anything like this before.

It was all a lie. Everything he had told her, every time he said he loved her. He was lying. He had Elsa. He always had Elsa. She was just a product of his boredom, of his need to explore something new. But he always went back to her. Why else would she show up at his apartment with a text message for her to come over? She had a key to his place! She had shown her the text message he had sent from work. It was his number. He had planned to…

No, not plan to. He was cheating on her.

She wasn't sure how long she had been lying there. She had run out of tears to cry, her sobs were broken and dry. Sleep had teased her, pulling her into its depths. She was so tired. Tired of crying, of trying, of loving someone who didn't love her. She never heard the door open, or the man walk into the apartment.

But Jack did notice that dinner was made and set, that a pink jacket lay on his couch. His brow furrowed. Huh. Rapunzel never said she was coming over. He smiled at the dishes she laid out for them, always surprised that she was so thoughtful. He had never met a girl like Rapunzel before. She was smart, gorgeous, kind and selfless. Not many guys like him got girls like her. He looked at himself in the mirror. His white hair was a mess down to the lower shaved half that was dyed black, his white shirt was stained with liquor but his black vest hid it well. His piercings glinted in the living room lights, as did his dark black tattoos.

Wait.

Living room lights? He looked around, noticing that all the lights were on. Rapunzel never left lights on. She always got on him about saving money and energy by turning off the lights when he wasn't in the room. She was not in this room. His heart beat a bit faster; his time working at the bar taught him that women didn't just disappear for good reasons.

"Rapunzel?" he called.

No answer.

He quickly looked around the kitchen and living room before heading down the hall. He checked the hall bathroom, moving down until he came to his bedroom. He opened the door,

"Punz?" he called softly into the dark room.

The door opened and he saw her lying in the middle of his bed, her knees up to her chest. Her dress was pushed up so that her tanned shapely legs were visible from the tip of her toes to her thighs. He let out a relieved sigh. He thought she might have hurt herself or wandered outside and got herself kidnapped. He walked into the bedroom, tossing his vest onto his dresser and kicking off his shoes. He didn't know what was better, coming home to dinner or coming home to his girlfriend in his bed. He smiled in blissful contentment as he climbed into bed, spooning her body with his, laying an arm around her middle.

She smelled of flowers. He buried his nose in her soft hair, getting rid of the scent of alcohol and cigarettes to replace it with her natural perfume. His arm tightened around her, loving the way her petite body fit perfectly against him, closing his eyes to get a needed nap in. What he didn't expect was her to be awake.

"Jack?" Her voice was soft and almost pitiful. He opened his blue eyes. He lifted his arm under his head so his temple rested on his hand, his elbow keeping him up right and looking down at her.

"Hey, Punz, I didn't know you were awake." He said softly, smiling down at her. But she didn't turn to look at him. She kept her back to him, her hands clutched the dark blue sheets. His brow furrowed.

"Are you okay, Punzie?" He placed a free hand on her shoulder and slowly tried to pull her back. She resisted at first before allowing him to push her onto her back so he could see her.

His eyes widened. The minimal light of the street and the moon from the windows illuminated the tear streaks on her face. Her cheeks were pink and her green eyes looked tired. Her lips were red from her biting them. She looked up at him, her arms around herself as if she was still trying to hide.

"I…I don't think it's working out." She mumbled softly, her eyes filling with a glaze of tears.

His heart clenched in his chest, his eyes widened. He sat up, leaning back on his hands. He felt like someone had just punched him in the gut.

"What did you say?"

Rapunzel sat up as well, her knees brought up to her chest, arms around her legs. She had a habit of trying to make herself smaller when she was scared. She wasnt scared of him, she was scared that she might be making a mistake. She was terrified of knowing that everything she had was a lie. That him loving her was just a game.

"I don't think we're working out." She whispered into the darkness of the room.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, unable to keep still as his body felt like it was shutting down from the inside out. A weight sank in his stomach and he felt like he was going to throw up. He stood at the end of the bed, his chest rising and falling with every breath.

"You're breaking up with me?" Jacks voice was raw, full of unanswered questions.

She lifted her eyes to him, but didnt say anything.  
>"What did I do?" He asked, pacing a bit, his body tense, "Is it my work hours? I can change those!"<p>

"Jack.."

"Did I do something wrong? Did I forget something? Is it just me?" He continued, getting distressed and angry with every self deprecating word. She watched as his fists tightened, his muscled stiffened. His blue eyes flashed with a mix of hurt and anger.

"Jack.." Her eyes wide, her lips trembling.

"I thought everything was going well, Rapunzel! We've been together for three fucking years. I can't love you more than I already do so what else is there? Is that not good enough? Am I not good enough? I can't change who I am, Rapunzel! I can't be the nice pretty boy your parents want! All I wanted was—-"

"Elsa."

His mouth shut, his eyes fell on her. His dark brows furrowed and his pacing was paused. All the words that were falling from his lips were lost. He stood there in the dark of his bedroom, the panic inside him had boy begun to settle yet he still felt the trembling in his muscles, the fire in his blood.

"You want Elsa." She repeated, her sad eyes meeting his surprised ones. "She came over today while I was cooking to surprise you. I guess she wanted to surprise you too."

Jack searched his head for the last time he had talked to Elsa outside of her showing up at the bar. Elsa was an ex girlfriend of his, a long time on and off relationship. He didn't realize how unhealthy it was until he met Rapunzel. Elsa and him were the same. They both grew up in broken house holds, both had to be parents to their sisters before they had a chance be a child. They would have long fights, full of yelling and need to retain their pride. When they felt threatened both were dish out nasty sarcastic remarks to make it better. They gravitated to each other because it was familiar and predictable.

It all clicked.

He ran a hand down his face, "You have it all wrong, I wasn't inviting her over tonight. I asked her to stop by yesterday when you weren't here—"

Her heart felt like he had stepped on it.

"That makes it better? She came over looking for you! She-She had a key to your place, Jack! What am I supposed to think?" Rapunzel cried.

Jack was surprised to hear her raise her voice. She rarely did that without something deeply bothering her. He walked toward her, ready to take her in his arms. When his knees hit the bed and he kneeled before her curled up form, he watched as she flinched away. His arms fell to his sides.

"If you were going cheat on me, you could've at least broken up with me first." She whispered.

The boy want to hit his head against the against the wall. She knew who Elsa was, they've never met but he didn't keep anything from Rapunzel. It didn't occur to him that his on and off ex girlfriend walking into his apartment with her own key at ten o clock at night was probably the most incriminating situation he's ever been apart of. Jack moved toward her, grabbing her ankle to pull her out of her closed in position.

"Jack, let go. I don't feel like—" her hands went up to shove him off of her but he grabbed them instead. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and placed butterfly kisses all over her tear streaked cheeks and face.

"Jack, I'm serious! I'm got just going to over look—"

He took her struggling wrists and pushed her down onto the bed. His legs straddled her hips, her dress was stuck under his knees much like her wrists under his hands. His hair fell and framed his face, his snake bites glinted in the street lights through the window. He watched as her nose scrunched up cutely and her lips pouted. It would've been adorable if not for the way her eyes filled with tears.

"Punz, I would never cheat on you." He said with a soft smile and a tilt of his head, "Not with Elsa. Not with anyone."

"T-then why did you invite her over?" She asked, blinking away her tears.

"I invited her over yesterday, during the day. I wanted her to return my key because…" His cheeks took on a pink color, a small genuine smile came to his lips, "I wanted to ask you to move in with me."

She gasped, her green eyes wide, "Really?"

He smirked, "Yep. When I told Hiccup about my idea, he reminded me that I never got my key back from Elsa. I didnt want to ask you until I got it back."

He lowered his upper body until he could kiss her, she smiled against his lips. Her heart felt light and her body felt like it was floating compared to the weight that had been on her chest since Elsa showed up. She loved the way he kissed her. Sometimes it was hot and passionate, rough and full of lust. But other times, times like this, he kissed her softly and sweetly as if she was the most precious thing in his life.

He pulled away, opening his eyes to look into hers.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with her." He said softly, smirking. She giggled.

"It's okay. I didn't know who she was so I thought she was breaking in. I think I swung the frying pan at her." She said with a giggle.

Jack out right laughed, imaging his ex-girlfriend having to dodge a frying pan wielded by his tiny Rapunzel. He let go of her wrists and fell on his side next to her, the bed bounced with his weight. He pulled her into his arms, holding her close to his chest. He still let out small snickers as kept replaying the scene in his head.

"That's what she gets for showing up a day late." He kissed her forehead. "What did you say to her?"

"Umm…uh.." She mumbled, a dark blush stained her cheeks. She kept her eyes on his chest, her fingers playing with the fabric idly.

"What happened?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He pulled back to look down at her. She still didn't meet his gaze, simply blushed and bit her full bottom lip.

"Well, after she dodged my pan and said who she was, she showed me the text. I kinda…I kinda got mad…"

"You got mad?" He wasn't sure if that was the sound of surprise in his voice or an indication for her to continue. At is point his curiosity was peaked.

"I kinda told her to.." She dipped her head into his chest and mumbled the rest of her statement into it. Jack chuckled and pulled her back and dipped his head so his ear was facing toward her mouth,

"What was that?"

"I told her that if she came back or touched you…I wouldn't miss next time."

Jack stared at her with wide eyes, mouth slightly open. His petite, sweet as pie, goody-goody girlfriend actually threatened his ex. With a frying pan. God he would've paid money to see this all go down. He didn't know how he felt about this, too many emotions to choose from so he chose the most prominent one.

He ran his fingers into her golden locks and slammed his lips against hers. She gasped against his assault, her hands gripped his white shirt as he worked her mouth. Tongue delving and tasting, coercing her own to come out and play. She lifted one of her legs up so it rested on his hip. He ground his hips into hers in response, pulling a small mewl from her. He pulled his lips away, blue eyes half mass and a smirk played at the corner of his pale lips.

"God that's so hot." He said, kissing her lips again, trailing his lips down her jaw.

She giggled, "you would!"

"My cute little Punzie all fierce and protective of me? Hell yes."

He grabbed her hips and pulled her on top of him as he rolled onto his back. Her legs automatically straddled his own to keep her balance, her hands on his chest. Her hair was in messy waves, her lips plump and red from his attention. She looked like a goddess. He smirked, running his hands up her thighs. He sat up, looking up into her eyes and gripped her pert round backside from under her dress in both hands.

"Will you show me?" He said, smirking.

"Show you what?"

"Warrior Rapunzel."

She giggled and put her arms around his neck, "Can you handle it?" She said with a raised playful eyebrow. "Cause you might regret messing with me, mister."

"Are you threatening me, Punzie?" He said nipping at her bottom lip.

"It's a promise."


	17. Captain Jack (Part 1)

"Put me down!"

A low baritone chuckle vibrated through her legs that were currently held securely by a strong arm. Dainty hands hit the back of her captor, he smelled of the ocean and new leather. She had barely gotten a look at his face as he hoisted her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, her blonde locks fell over her head and brushed the back of his thighs. She was just glad that he had her night gown tucked under the arm around her thighs or this would've more mortifying than it already was.

"Haddock, pull the anchor! Red, set the sails!" He called. She could practically hear the smirk on his face. "Calm down, blondie, were going on an adventure."

"Put me down this instant! I will not be going anywhere with you!" She yelled smacking his back again with closed fists.

Hard black boots hit the wood plank, leading them up to what she guessed was his ship. She lifted her head and looked out at her town. The port was stripped of its goods, some buildings and land were smoking from the flames that engulfed them. Her heart sank. She could hear the yells and screams of the towns people, the sound of muskets and soldiers trying to find her.

Her body jostled and his shoulder bit into her stomach as he jumped into the ship. She felt her teeth clash from the impact. Other crewmen jumped over the side with loot and supplies, ready to set sail. The night wind only would only make their getaway that much easier.

He never did let her down, simply barking orders at the other men on the ship. She only saw a flash of long red hair and a twist of rounder hips that made her realize that perhaps she was not the only female on the ship. The other men only glanced at her for a quick moment, too busy trying to flee the land of their pillaging. She did notice when his other hand left her legs for a moment. Before she had time to register what was going on, she was thrown off his body and landed on a large cot. It was covered with expensive silks and cloth that matched the gold and red tapestries that decorated the cabin.

She looked up at her captor, green eyes wide.

"I know its not exactly what you're used to, princess but if there's a problem I can always throw you into the bunkers with the crew. I'm sure they'd enjoy that." He smirked at her, a flash of perfectly white teeth.

He was not the shadow of a man she had seen in her chambers. No, she could see him in the light of the oil lamps, standing like before her. He wore a white shirt, the buttons opened down to his abdominals. His brown breeches hugged his legs and tucked into his black leather cuffed boots. His coat was a midnight blue with red cuffs and inner lining, the gold buttons and embroidery told her that it was of a ranking officer of a navel ship, not his own. He was armed with a sword at his hip and a strap around his chest that held another blade at his back. His white hair was a mess, bangs framing piercing blue eyes that watched her.

She glared at him, "you will not touch me again, pirate."

"We'll see about that, princess." He turned and walked back up the stairs before closing the double doors that led back to deck.

She instantly ran for them, pulling at the handles only to find them locked. She groaned and turned back got the cabin. It was rather large, obviously seemed to be the captain quarters. A large desk was placed towards the back, maps strewn over the hard worn wood. The area was a mess of pottery filled with maps, gold, jewels and books. The large cot was off the left and a smaller table was on the left weighed down with small draw string bags, more gold pieces, candles and jewels. She walked around the small space, thumbing through maps and chests. The captain had several chests of clothes, more chests of gold and silks, and a single chest of what looked like maps and books.

Finally she let herself sit back on the cot. Her curiosity faded into despair. She felt tears sting her eyes and her shoulders shook with held in sobs. She was kidnapped and moving towards gods know what, She would never see her mother again. She would be sold in slavery or forced to work on the ship. She hugged herself, finally letting the tears fall down her cheeks.

—-

"This is bad. Very bad, Jack. Why did we have to take this job?" His first mate groaned, running a hand through his brown locks. "Their navy will catch up to us before we even get to Corona!"

"No they won't, Haddock, we're the fastest ship on sea. They won't catch us." The white hair male replied, keeping the the ship steady.

"And if they do?" The Scottish accent cut through, blue eyes watching him as she walked up to the. He looked over at the red head and smirked,

"They'll wish they didn't." He replied.

Both crewmen looked at their captain, both knowing that something was going on that he wasn't telling them. A month ago they had docked in Corona to get supplies for their trip to their next bounty. Jack had gone off by himself towards the palace of the king and queen. No one knew why but knew that their captain was capable of taking care of himself. When he returned to the ship he had a grim look on his face and his eyes were more serious then they had seen in years. He told them they were heading east to the land of Derem for a recon. They were to capture the princess of the land and hand her over to Corona for fifteen pounds of gold and granted access to their port as much as they wished.

The task seemed easy and rather odd. Why would a land like Corona, a prosperous trade route and wealthy port, want with a princess from a tiny place like Derem? But it was not their job to ask questions. It was their job to make money.

"Here, tha clothes ya wanted." She said handing the extra pair of pants and shirt to the captain.

Jack took them and motioned Hiccup towards the steer, "Keep her steady and make sure the crew eats. No one is allowed my cabin."

"I don' think we get tha money if she's not all intact." Merida chuckled, raising an eyebrow at her captain.

"Money?! If you take the princess' virginity were doomed as soon as we reach the port." Hiccup said leaning his head on this hand, keeping the steer steady.

Jack feigned shock, "My own crew thinks so little of me?"

"Yes." The both said giving him a look. Jack laughed,

"I'm just showing her the Guardians hospitality." He said, turning and making his way down the steps towards his cabin. They watched him until they heard the twin doors close behind him.

"Bet cha five coin she won wanta leave." She said with a suggestive smile.

"I don't take bets I'm gonna lose." Hiccup sighed.

—

Jack walked into his cabin, mouth open and ready to dish back whatever complaint was thrown at him. Instead he was met with silence. He walked down the steps and into the living area, looking at the cot. She lay curled up in the middle of his bed in her pink flimsy nightgown he had found her in. She hugged her knees, her golden hair strewn over the silks. He looked closer, unable to stop himself as his hand brushed her cheek.

'Jack, we'll be friend forever won't we?'

'Captain Jack always saves the day!'

'I don't have to worry, I know you'll save me.'

His heart clenched in his chest. She brought back so any memories. She reminded him of everything he used to be, of all the things he wanted to be. When he saw her in that room, brushing her hair in the mirror, he desperately wanted her to turn around and run into his arms. He wanted her to smile at him again. Just once he wanted to feel like the hero she thought he was all those years ago.

He stepped back from her and tossed Meridas clothes onto the desk. Her removed his coat, tossing that over the chair. The sound of the gold buttons hitting the old wood rand through the cabin.

"Mother?" A soft sleepy voice called.

"Not this time." He replied, his smile was humorless.

He watched the sleep flee from her eyes as she became aware of her situation once again. She moved off the bed slowly as if she was afraid he would pounce on her. They both watch each other, questions and emotions ran rampant between them.

"Why did you take me?" She asked, her voice stern and her brow furrowed.

"To return you to Corona." He replied, ready to grab her if she ran for the doors. The last thing he needed was the princess to ran onto the deck wearing an almost see through night gown among his men. Men who haven't had a soft woman in months. Merida didnt count and as obviously too much for most of them to handle anyway.

"Return me? I've never been to Corona!" She cried.

"Yes you have! I was commissioned to return you in three weeks time and I will do so willingly." He said, feeling himself get angrier by the second at the situation hue found himself in.

"For a price, am I correct? You stole me from my home, my mother, to sell me to the highest bidder." She felt those tears return and sting her eyes. She was never going to go home.

"Princess, if I was going to sell you to the highest bidder it would not be Corona." He said, that pain his chest tightened.

"What difference does it make? I'm just a bartering chip for a pirate." She said softly as she hugged herself and backed away from him.

"I'm saving you!" He cried, desperation in his voice.

"You're kidnapping me!"

"No, I'm saving you because I failed to do so the first time. I won't fail again." He said, his voice was stern and his eyes narrowed on her.

She looked into those blue irises, filled with the color of the purest ocean and the resolve of a hardened man. She searched her mind for anything, she tried to put pieces together but all she could see was her mother and her land. That's all she could ever remember. It always bothered her knowing she couldn't think of a time when she had friends outside of her servants, or a time when she ever set foot on a ship. So why was did this man think he was saving her from her home?

"Who are you?" She asked, looking at him in a new light.

"My name is Jack Overland." He said, "and I know you've been to Corona because I was a cadet in their navy….and you were my princess."


	18. Marriage for Cowards (M)

"I can't do this."

"Yes, ya can."

"Nope. Nope. Im staying home."

"Oh no yer not!"

The feisty red head grabbed the man's untucked button up, pulling him back from the door. They had been friends for years and in no way, shape or form, was she going to allow him to chicken out on something that will change his life for the better.

Merida had seen him at his worst. She was there when he lost his mother and sister in a car crash, she was there when he started drinking and getting into trouble. She was the one who bailed him out of jail, pulled him together for a job interview, chased away the nightmares, and pulled him out of the darkness of his own head. They had been best friends for years so when he met Rapunzel is was like watching someone drowning finally grab onto a life boat. He was a better person because of her. He had maintained his job and started his EMT training. He hasn't drank in four years and has been a model citizen, all for her. It was like watching her brother finally become what he was meant to.

"Mer, what if it's wrong? What if she's not ready? What if I ruin everything?" he said, pacing the floor, running his hand through his white hair. She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest,

"As of taeday ya have been datin' fer five yeers. I think its safe tae say yer gonna get hitched at one point." She reasoned.

He looked at the red head in his living room, his tie felt tight and his nerves were fried. He wanted nothing more than to go back into his bedroom and crawl into the closet. He thought it would be a good idea to finally pop the question to Rapunzel this year. It was their anniversary and, while he wasn't a very extravagant guy, he did get reservations at her favorite restaurant and told Hiccup to take her out for the day so he could decorate their apartment with roses and candles. And now he was freaking out.

"I can do this." He said to himself, though sounded very unconvincing.

"And if ya chicken out there's a bouttle of whiskey in tha cupboard." She smirked.

Jack gave her a glare as he loosened his tie a bit. He hated ties.

_'I love when you dress up for me! You always look so dashing, like a secret agent or a super hero!' _

Rapunzel had told him that when he got a tux for her friend's wedding a couple years ago. He hated the thing, preferred jeans and a t-shirt more than anything. But when she looked at him it was like he was the most perfect man she had ever seen. She was in awe of him and he felt like he could take on the world. Ever since then he always tried to dress up a bit for her when they went out to nice places. Sometimes they would stay in and play video games in their pajamas when they didn't have work. They would eat ice cream, make love, take baths, just enjoy each other's company. She told him those days were her favorite and would give up every expensive dinner for them.

God, he loved her so much it hurt.

"I can do this." He said, his resolve set and his eyes on the door.

—-

"Jack are you okay?" Rapunzel asked, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

She had watched him fidget in his seat for the last twenty minutes. He kept pushing his food around and looking up at her with a blush. It was like their first date all over again. She giggled at the thought and watched as his eyes met hers. He gave her a small smile.

"Yea, just…uh…not all that hungry."

She pursed her lips, her hand around her wine glass. There are very few times that Jack wasn't hungry and usually it was due to bad news or nerves. Maybe because it was their anniversary? She looked around the beautiful Italian restaurant, still in awe of how perfect it was. He had reserved a table out on the roof that was set up like a garden. White Christmas lights lit up the flowers and small lanterns illuminated the pathways to the small table they sat at. Every course was brought out by a waiter on a silver platter, revealing the meals as if they were royalty. She loved it all but she would've rather him be enjoying the evening than have all of the fancy stuff.

"How's Merida?" she asked, taking a bite of her salmon.

"She's good. Her and Hiccup went out to the bowling alley tonight, she was more excited to kick his ass than the actual date." He joked. She laughed, holding her hand over her mouth.

"It's the shoes right?" The blonde commented.

"She can't stand them."

Both of them laughed as the candle flickered in the middle of their table. Jack really looked at her for the first time that night. She was beautiful. She had always been beautiful and he was still shocked someone like her would want someone like him. He loved everything about her. The way she laughed, the way she smiled, how her light blue gown hugged her petite figure, how she always seemed to find the good in life, in people. Her spring green eyes met his and she tilted her head.

"What?" she asked with a smile.

"Huh?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

He smile softly at her, his pale hand found its place with hers on the edge of the table. He was going to do it. He needed to do it. He needed to make sure that she was his for the rest of his life because he couldn't imagine being without her.

"Rapunzel…"

"Yeah?"

"Can I…I mean…Do you—…ugh…" he pulled away his hand to push it into his pocket. The feel of the cool metal on his fingers only helped to make him more nervous. He pulled out the silver band, a three medium size diamonds decorated it beautifully.

"Will you marry me?" he finally let out, a pink blush on his pale cheeks as he held out the ring to her across the table.

Her eyes widened, her body stiffened. She stared at the small ring, her heart beating in her ears. She felt like her body was going into over drive, her hand went over her heart as if to calm it down. She looked from the ring to the man then back again. Her mouth was open slightly, her eyes still like a deer in head lights.

"Punz?" he said, his voice was so soft and desperate she wanted to just pull him into her arms.

"I..I.." she started, her chest rose and fell with every breath.

"I can't." she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

His face fell, his own eyes widened and he let go of her hand. He watched her with a look of hurt and disbelief, he felt everything come crashing down around him. He felt like he was drowning, that his chest was filling with water and he forgot how to breathe. It was his worst nightmare. It was everything he feared. His hands shook, he could feel his own tears sting his eyes. It felt like someone had stepped on his heart and twisted it under their heel, like his body had started a mutiny on his brain. Yet even his brain had drawn a blank. What did he do wrong?

"I cant marry you, Im sorry." She said quickly, standing up.

He didn't watch her or stop her as she left, her foot steps were quick and she was gone before he even knew that she had said anything. Those words rang in his ears like screams. He wanted the pain to stop, he wanted all of it to stop.

He stood, grabbing the edge of the table. He felt everything start to build up in his chest, all the pain, all the hurt and the heart ache. He let out a scream of anguish, flipping the small table over, sending everything to the ground. He watched, his body racked with sobs he tried to keep in. Plates, silverware, candles rolled and splattered the beautiful grounds with pieces of glass and disaster. He stepped back from the mess, a reflection of his anger and his life. Everything was fine. Everything was perfect and then he got greedy. He wanted it all and now it was gone. She was gone.

He didn't know when it happened. All he remembered was walking to the valet and picking up the car, he remembered the way the street lights and cars blurred together like water colors behind his tears. The pain in his chest never stopped, that sick feeling in his gut only sank deeper the more he thought about all he had lost. He remembered calling Merida and telling her that she was wrong…

_'You were wrong! You were fucking wrong! You pushed me to do this and it was a fucking mistake! Shes gone, Mer! That's it! She fucking gone and its all my fault! Its all your fault!' _

He found himself at the apartment. He half expected her to be there but he knew he was fooling himself. He made his way to the third floor, opening the door sloppily before shoving it open.

God, it smelled like her.

He wanted it all to go away. All the pain, the loneliness, the way his heart constricted in his chest. His eyes went to the kitchen. He didn't bother with the lights, knocked over the candles he had set out, crushing the rose peddles under his shoes as moved about the dark apartment. He made his way over to the counter, reaching up and flipping open the hard wood. The bottle of whiskey Merida had left there gleamed even in the darkness. He grabbed the bottle.

He just wanted it all to go away.

—

Rapunzel remembered when she first met him. He was like a bright light in her darkest hour. She was alone out in the park, just finished work. She was exhausted and she felt like she was going to drown under all the pressure. He had been walking a large black mastiff, his head low and his eyes never leaving the ground. He had his hood up and seemed to try to block out the world. That mastiff saw her and ran up to her, her lunch was an open target as it sat in her lap. Turns out he was walking his friend's dog named Toothless. They sat under the stars and talked for hours about life, art, people, and relationships. It made her night and she didn't know if she ever told him how much it meant to her.

She had been thinking about just giving up and giving into her step mothers wishes for her to move back into her hometown. She moved to Burgess to get away from her old life but it was better than being alone. It was because of him that she stayed.

Now she had ruined everything that meant anything to her.

She looked at the apartment door, her key in her hand. She just needed to grab some extra clothes and she would go stay with Anna tonight. Then she would start packing her things and calling her step mother. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. She grabbed the door knob to insert her key but it gave under the pressure. It was already unlocked. She felt her stomach drop. He was home. She contemplated just turning around and leaving. She could borrow some clothes from Anna and go from there. But she knew she would have this problem tomorrow, and the next day. Hopefully he was asleep.

She opened the door. She didn't know what she had expected but it was not this.

Jack sat in the middle of the living room with the fire place on. He stared into the flames and she knew if it weren't for the fact that it was automated, he would've been burning things. The light illuminated the rose peddles on the floor, shone on the many unlit candles that decorated the place. She felt her heart clench and her stomach sink. He had done this all for her. The tears sting her eyes and she had to close them to hold back the sob that racked her body.

"What was it?"

She opened her eyes at the sound of his voice. It was soft yet hollow.

"Was it me? Am I just not the kind of guy you marry?"

She watched in panic as he lifted the bottle of alcohol to his lips and took a drink, he no longer made a face at the taste. She hadn't seen him drink before but he told her about his problem when his family had died. He would quit to make Merida happy but start again when things got hard. He told her that when he met her, he had no reason so drink because he wanted to feel everything.

"Why are you drinking? Jack you know you shouldn't—"

"You didn't answer me." He said.

She got quiet. She closed the door behind her and locked it before slowly making her way toward him. She kicked off her heels and tried not to think of how soft the rose peddles were under her feet. She walked around the couch and stood a couple feet away from him.

"That's not it." She replied softly, holding herself.

"Then why?" he asked.

"Jack I don't think we should talk when your—"

He shot her a hard glare, pushing himself to his feet. He swayed a bit, still holding the bottle neck in his hand.

"No! We're going to talk now! I want you to tell me why Im not good enough! Why I cant seem to catch a break! Why no matter how hard I try something always goes wrong! Tell me why you can't marry me, Rapunzel!"

"Because Im scared!" she cried

Any words he meant to say died on his tongue. He watched as she held herself, the tears she tried to keep back were falling down her cheeks. Her dress looked too big for her small body now. Her shoulder shook and her bottom lip trembled.

"My parents got a divorce when I was ten." She said softly, "They had always fought, always at each other's necks about something. My mother used to say that it wasn't always like that but that's all I saw. My father got remarried to an awful woman who would beat me and tell me how ugly I was, but he didn't care. He didn't want to be alone so he stayed married to her. My mother married a man who took advantage of her, forced her to stay home and serve him rather than be her own person." She looked at him with broken green eyes.

She never talked about her family to him. He had always assumed they had died like his or that she didn't have any close relatives. He never would've guessed the kindest, sweetest girl he knew, the woman he loved, was brought up in such an awful home. He watched her cry and his heart hurt again even through the haze of liquor.

"Marriage scares me because Ive seen what it does to people." She said.

He felt his body finally want to give up. The fight in him was gone, the relief was short lived and now all he wanted was to turn back time so they could go back to smiling and being happy. He walked forward, the bottle of whiskey slipped through his fingers and fell to the floor with a hard thump. He reached her and sank to his knees before her, his arms wrapped around her legs and he buried his head in her torso.

"We don't have to get married, just…" he shuddered, "Just don't leave me… I love you…I love you…"

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her.

"I won't go anywhere, Jack, I'll stay right here. I promise." She said softly, running hers hands through his hair.

"Don't leave…don't leave…"

No one ever told him love hurt this much. No one ever warned him that loving someone was like walking a tightrope while the person you loved held the rope tight so you wouldn't fall.

She pulled back from his arms, before he could pull her back she leaned down and kissed him as if he were the only thing keeping her breathing. He turned the kiss with fervor, hoping that he could convince her to stay through their lips.

They stripped each other of their clothes, slowly and softly as if to take everything in again. Every touch, every caress was down with gentle hands and desperate mouths. Flesh was never so soft, fingers were never so sensual. He kissed every inch of her body, showing her how much he adored her. He whispered his love into her skin, kissing the punctuations into each confession. He wondered if he could whisper into her heart, marry her soul so that she could understand that nothing he felt would ever be fleeting.

She had taken her turn with him, showing how much he meant to her. How she loved every part of him, all his faults and his strengths. She kissed away his sorrow and doubt, paying homage to every inch of pale flesh. It still amazed her how a man like him existed. A man who was wholly male, ropes of strength behind silk skin, could be so sweet and loving like him. He was a contradiction she couldn't get enough of.

He moved her to his lap, they sat facing each other in front of the fire. Her legs wrapped around his waist while his legs were crossed underneath her. Neither wanted to move away, both wanted to be closer. He lifted her onto himself, sinking inside her as he let her sit back down until he could go no further. They rocked against each other, hands still exploring, mouths tasting and delving into warm depths. They were drunk on each other, desperate for more. They rocked in sync with each other, until their completion. Their sounds of pleasure were swallowed by the other, the sweetness of the moment too good to let pass through their lips.

They stayed connected, basking in the closeness, her head against his with arms around naked flesh.

"I love you." He whispered, looking into her eyes, "Married or not."

She smiled at him before she kissed him.

Her 'I do' tasted like happiness.


	19. An Apollites Day (K)

"And to think I loved you." He whispered.

His voice was so broken, a shattered self-esteem in a broken infrastructure of trust. She watched as his body grew stiff, as his hands tightened into fists at his sides. She could see the ice under his feet began to crack the ground like a disease, freezing everything in its path. His blue eyes were down and looking away. He couldn't even bare to see her. To know what she had done yet still find her as beautiful as he did the first day he met her.

She stood in the middle of the gardens, the moonflowers blooming in the darkness. The gardens were covered with them, spotted with white roses and babies breath. She had walked through his gardens with him in the dead of the night, holding his hand as he told her stories of his home. As he confided in her all of his secrets and confessions, giving her the control even in their differences.

She looked at her lover, on his knees in the dirt, and felt her hand tighten around the dagger in despair.

Rapunzel knew what she had to do. She was Apollite. She was a daughter of Apollo, a woman of the sun. She was born into the sunlight and given the features of the beautiful spring. Golden hair that fell down to her thighs, green eyes that reflected the lush grass of summer. Her skin shown with sunlight and her lips as pink as the flowers of her home. Yet she was born to die. Each of them were.

Her long white tunic fluttered in the night breeze, "Would you believe me I told you I loved you as well?" she said softly.

Icy blue eyes rose and met hers, filled with hurt and hatred.

"No, I could I? You tricked me into thinking that I could trust you! You told me you loved me than took your opportunity to destroy me." He said, watching her, his white messy locks moving in a sway of the night.

She felt her resolve break, her shoulders felt weak.

"I didn't want to…"

"Than why?"

"I'm dying, Jack." She gave him a sad smile and he tried to ignore the way his heart lurched at the words. "Its our curse. I will not live past my 27th birthday without consuming human souls. I cant do that either. Ive watched my people die at your hands…"

"They were taking human souls!"

"They were my family!" she cried.

There was a heavy silence, the light that bound his hands and ankles bit into his pale flesh. He had never considered the idea that she had felt anything toward them, he never even thought that he might've killed the people she once loved. He was just doing as his job required. He was a Dark Hunter, a soldier of the goddess Artemis to take down the Apollites who went down the wrong path and took human souls to stay alive.

Then he fell in love with one. She was kind and sweet, always there when things got hard, when he felt like he no longer wanted to be immortal. He had searched for her in the dark of night, secret meetings outside her clan and his own. If the other Dark Hunters knew of his affair they would go ballistic. If the Apollites knew that she was laying with a Dark Hunter, she would be executed.

"I don't have a choice." She said softly, raising the dagger and taking a step toward him. Her bare feet made hardly a sound on the dirt path of the his gardens.

"You always have a choice." He said watching her, the ice he tired to harness only melted as it tried to manifest in his hands.

"They told me I must take revenge on our executor." She said, tears filling her eyes, "Or they would try myself and my sisters for treason. They would hang us."

He didn't know what to say, his eyes widened at the barbaric news of her clan. Apollites were a people of the prideful and vain Apollo, no doubt that anything outside their own would mean death. He watched with dread as she made her way toward him, her dagger pointed toward his heart. He pushed his back straight, his midnight blue cloak fell around his shoulders and bared his chest to her. He was bound and on his knees before her, he had no way out and apart of him wanted to save her as much as he wanted to save himself.

He felt the point of the dagger at his heart. She held it with a trembling grip, unable to truly push it through flesh and muscle.

"Im sorry…" she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

He looked at her and tilted his head in his usual fashion and gave her a smile.

"I always told you that you had the strength to what was needed." He said, his voice was soft and light despite his position.

She was shocked at his demeanor, at his words. She had come to him with all her woes and told him of how scared she was compared to her sisters. She was always the one who rather be safe than go out and risk her life before she turned 27. When she finally ventured out of the town, she had met him. He was still her strong hold, he was still safe. She would meet him in the dark of the night and felt like nothing, not even death, could get to her. She felt weak compared to her sisters and him. But he always told her that she was strong, she just had to find something to be strong for.

She felt the sobs rack her body, her shoulders shook. She looked beautiful even in her tears. She lifted the dagger once more, pointing it toward his heart. She hoped it would be quick. She hoped he would die swiftly and without pain. He didn't deserve any of this. None of them did.

She watched as his brow furrowed from the point of the dagger on his skin, his eyes closed and he waited for her to plunge it home.

His eyes opened when the poke of the dagger disappeared and the sound of metal hitting the dirt echoed in the darkness of the garden.

She fell to her knees before him, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him close to her. Her sobs racked her small body, her tears staining his tunic and cloak. In seconds of her touch on his body, the light that bound his hands and ankles disappeared and entered her body once more. He wrapped his arms around her, the cold meeting the sun in a loving embrace. He held her to him, taking in her scent of spring flowers and sunlight. Ice formed under them in intricate designs of contentment and relief.

"I-I-I couldnt do it, Jack." She said into his shoulder, "I loved you too much."

He chuckled, pulling back and placing his hands on either side of her face. She looked at him, her cheeks red and streaked with tears. He smiled at her, his icy blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"Do you still? Even knowing what I am?" he asked.

She nodded, unable to find words for the beautiful man before her. He always knew what to say, always able to smile in the worst of situations. He leaned down and kissed her chastely.

"Then we'll figure this out together." He said softly.

"And when I die before you?" she mumbled, her eyes searching his.

"I wont let you."


	20. Of Jocks and Outcasts (K)

He sure that this was a sickness. He was positive that something had broken inside his head and left him with the desire to watch this girl, the desire to talk to her. It was stupid and rather confusing. He was never sure why he wasn't like the others at the school. He didn't have the same mindset and desires that the other football players had. While the other boys thought of being popular and hooking up with as many girls as possible, he was thinking of having fun and going out and actually doing something.

He had never been confined to single-minded behaviors of his clique. While he enjoyed their company and the parties, he didn't care to swap sex stories or talk shit about kids who weren't as 'popular' or 'pretty' as them. He just wasn't raised that way. Nicolas North adopted his sister and him when he was six. He was a wealthy man who lost his own wife and son in a car accident. Despite his wealth and high-ranking company, he was the most honorable man Jack had ever met.

To this day he had never beat up anyone for being weaker than him. He never slept with girls for fun or for a notch on a bedpost. When his friends would talk about it, he nodded and listened but inwardly cringed. Sadly, most of the students not in the popular crowd steered clear of him because of stupid rumors and the reputation of a popular football player in the small town. Girls threw themselves at him, handing him their numbers and begging for attention he was not willing to give. He made the mistake of dating in this school and is still paying for it.

He ran a hand over his face, placing his pencil down on his notebook. He wasn't even taking notes anymore, too distracted by the girl sitting at the TA desk set up for her. She was the English teachers assistant, grading papers and tests as the class went on. She never paid any mind to anyone, never spoke out of turn nor seemed to do anything but her work. She had her golden locks down, falling down her back with a fake daisy behind her ear as decoration. It matched her white dress that day and her yellow ballet flats. She never wore heels, or lipstick or any kind of enhancement at all. Being a junior in high school, that was saying a lot. She was completely comfortable with herself and fine with being invisible.

"Overland."

He jumped and looked at the teacher, her eyebrow was raised as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Less attention on my assistant and more on the lesson." She scolded.

Jack's cheeks flushed a bit in embarrassment as he sank a bit in his seat. He didn't care about the other students who giggled and chuckled at his expense, it was the pair of spring green eyes that lifted and fell on him. While he wanted her attention, this was not what he had in mind. His eyes glanced over at her, her purple gel pen was paused in mid marking as she tilted her head.

He gave her an awkward smile that probably looked as dumb as it felt. She gave him a soft smile in return before looking back to her work. His heart had skipped for a moment; a goofy smile was etched in his lips. Had he known this was the result of that day a month ago, he would've at least come prepared.

"Nah, I think Im just going to head home. I have to pick up Emma from school."

"Oh come on, Jack! Haddock will never see it coming and its going to be hilarious." Pitch laughed at his own imaginings of how his prank would go down.

While Jack liked pranks and creating a bit of mischief, he didn't have anything against the guy. To him, Haddock was a nerd in his chemistry class who helped him out when everything got confusing. He never did anything to deserve to be 'pantsed' and shoved into the girl's locker room. All he ever did was exist and happen to be weaker than the people bullying him. Everything inside him wanted to tell them to leave him alone, to tell them that it was wrong and mean.

But he couldn't. His honor was sidelined for the need to be accepted. He wasn't exactly the coolest kid when he was younger. He sighed.

"I'm good. Just…" he paused, "Go easy on him, okay? The dude already has problems you don't want to break anything else."

Sticking up for the kid while insulting him. Wow, Jack, great stuff.

Pitch chuckled and shrugged, "I'll do my best. See you at the game tomorrow?"

"Yep, bye." Jack replied, turning his back and heading out of the school.

The guilt sat in his stomach like a weight. He hated doing that. He hated saying things he didn't mean just because he was afraid to be alone and rejected again. He wanted nothing more than to tell Pitch that he was a grade A asshole but Pitch was apart of his group. If he said that, his entire group would look at him funny.

In all honesty he had nowhere to go after school ended today. Practice was canceled and Emma was at home with the flu. He walked down the sidewalk, his eyes on his feet. The rain had started with the beginning of the spring season. Soon it would stop and start to get warmer. He was lucky he wore his letterman jacket over his white t-shirt. His converse were splattered with water as he walked through shallow puddles. He actually liked the rain. It was nice and cool.

The sound of soft singing stopped his walk home. He looked behind him then across the campus. Huh. He could still hear it. It sounded like a girls voice. He looked around for a moment before his eyes fell on a figure standing out in football field to the right of him. He had just come up to the beginning of the fencing, going around to where he parked his car. His curiosity got the best of him, turning and opening the small gate. His feet kept moving forward as he squinted at the figure until he found himself just on the side lines of the field, the girl standing in the middle with her shoes in her hands.

His eyes had widened as he looked at her.

She couldn't be a student here. She was far too pretty to have gone unnoticed by him this entire time. Yet there she stood, her floral dress was wet from the rain, sticking to her skin around her chest; the skirt held a weight it now. She had long blonde hair that fell down her back, strands stuck to her face and looked like a mix of golden shades as it soaked in the water. Her headphones were in her ears, pink lips singing the lyrics softly. She spun and danced in the rain, a smile on her face like nothing ever mattered.

He had never seen something so beautiful in his life.

He watched her for a moment, his mouth slightly open as water dripped from his white soaked hair. He watched as her skirt flared out a bit as she spun, her toes gliding on the wet grass. Her dainty hands held her shoes in one and an iPod in another. He opened his mouth to speak, ready to ask her something, ready to tell her that she was crazy beautiful but before he could her eyes landed on him.

There was a moment of breathlessness as she stopped spinning, her chest raising and falling as her lyrics ended on her pink petal lips. God those eyes were an endless green, big and doe like, staring into his soul.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice came out in a breath. She blinked and pulled her white ear buds from her ears,

"What?" she asked, her voice was a melodious as her singing.

"What are you doing?" he asked again. She looked around her for a moment before shrugging. She gave a small cute smile and he happily accepted the gesture as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Dancing." She answered.

"In the rain?"

"Is there a better time to dance?" she asked playfully. Not flirtatiously, not giggling. Just an answer that she meant yet still knew the silliness of the words.

He shook his head with a smile, "Aren't you afraid someone will see you?"

Her expression gave him his answer and she tilted her head, "Not particularly."

His heart seemed to beat a little faster, his brow furrowed in confusion. Most girls would be crying about their hair getting wet or complaining because it wasn't bathing suit season yet. Most would worry about their make up or not looking good drenched. This girl didn't care, and she showed it. Her stance was confident and controlled. She didn't care about him being there or not.

"Are you afraid someone will see you?" she asked. He blinked.

"No." his answer was not so confident.

She smiled at him, "Do you want to dance?" she offered him her hand, blinking away raindrops.

He blushed and put his hands in the pockets of his jacket, "No."

"Then why are you still here?" She asked.

"Because we were talking."

"If we talk, we have to dance." She said, placing her shoes down and sticking her phone and headphones inside one shoe. He noticed now that the case on it was heavy duty and he had a hunch she did this a lot.

"A compromise?" he implored.

"Im listening." She said with a giggle of amusement, green eyes glinting.

"Ill walk, you dance and we'll keep talking."

"Why do you want to talk to me?" she asked, "You don't even know me."

He shrugged, "Nothing better to do in the rain."

She grinned.

And so they circled the football field, her on the grass and him on the sidelines. She spun and danced as he walked next to her. They talked about school, about people, about art and music. They talked about movies and dreams. When the rain stopped, the golden haired girl and picked up her bag and her shoes, leaving him in a daze.

He was hooked since then. He found her in the halls the next day and asked for her name. Her response was soft-spoken and less forward than what he had remembered of her. He learned, that much like him, she kept a persona as well. The quiet invisible girl that the school barely knew covered up her outgoing confidence. He asked around his group of friends, the football players and cheerleaders, and most of them didn't know her or saw her in passing. A few of his teammates knew her from their classes and commented on how 'fucking hot' she was. But because she didn't respond to their advancements, she was a 'cold fish' or a 'bitch'.

But she wasn't any of that.

He had began to meet her after school just to talk to her, he noticed her in his classes and watched the way she tucked her hair behind her ear or crossed her tanned legs. He knew that he was infatuated with her and it was getting slightly unhealthy. Even Emma started noticing the way he would distance himself when she text him or when he called her just to hear her voice. It was getting ridiculous.

The class bell rang and all of the students shuffled out of the class. He waited made his way over to her as she placed her things back into her bag.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't really watching you. Damn that sound creepy, I mean, I wasn't—"

She giggled, "Its okay, Jack, I know what you meant. But she's right. You need to pay attention more, you only got a seventy percent on your last test." She scolded. He smirked.

"Only you would think a seventy is a bad grade."

"Its not only me, Mr. Frost, it is a good majority of the world."

He groaned, "Must you call me that?" he whined.

She laughed and slung her bag over her shoulder, "You're name is Jack and you have white hair. Yes, I must call you Jack Frost."

He walked with her to the door, "Fine, Punzie."

She gave him a look, "That sounds awful."

"I think its cute, it fits you." He said, crossing the threshold.

"Are you calling me cute?" she asked, smiling.

"What? Uh.." he stammered, a blush on his cheeks. She laughed behind her hand, a thing she only did when others were around to see her.

"I have to get to class. Same place?"

"Yeah, same place." He said with a smile. He knew his eyes softened for her, knew that he stood a bit close and smiled too much when he was with her. But he couldn't help it. He was addicted and it was getting worse.

Jack made his way towards the football field, knowing that she would be waiting for him. They always met during lunch now. He would sit with his group for ten minutes and text her before telling them he was going to the weight room or to tutoring. He would meet her under the bleachers where she would sit and unpack her homemade lunches. He asked her once who she hung out with and she told him she really didn't have a group to call her own. She sat with Hiccup and Astrid during lunch usually, along with Anna. She also hung out with Merida after school as well.

She had such a small group of friends but none of them were from the same group. Hiccup was a total nerd, Anna was a theater kid, Astrid was a tomboy and Merida was a jock on the soccer team. And Rapunzel was the artist. She seemed to find the people who fit her and cared little about what anyone else said or thought. He wasn't sure if he admired her or was crushing on her. Or both.

He ducked under the bleachers but found their space to be empty.

That's weird.

He ducked back out and headed toward her last period, knowing she had AP History with Mr. Aster. He took long strides, thinking of why she was late. Maybe her class got held up? No, not for over ten minutes into lunch. He didn't see her in the lunchroom when he was in there either. His brow furrowed. What made him stop was the soft sound of people talking in the empty hallway. He looked around. There was no one around so how was he…

His eyes fell on the double doors that lead into the gym.

He pushed open one of the doors and the voices were clear.

"God, you're ugly."

"How can he even stand to look at you? You have no boobs, you don't even try to look half way decent. Its called make up sweetie, you can hide those freckles. Not cute."

"What? You think you're hot shit since he started paying attention to you?"

There was no response.

"Are you stupid too?"

"Why do you make us do this? We've been over this. Stay away from Jack and we wont have a problem, 'kay?" the voice was a fake sugary sweet that made his anger boil and his stomach churn.

He knew those voices, he knew who they belonged to. He also knew the only person who would stay completely silent during verbal abuse. He stepped through the door, ready to scare them with his presence when he watched as one girl shoved the blonde back so that her body slammed against the hard wall, the look of pain on her face broke his resolve.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he yelled, stalking over to them.

The three cheerleaders collectively gasped. All he cared about was the way Rapunzel's eyes shot up from the gym floor and found him.

"We're just…talking to her." One girl said nervously in his anger.

"We were showing her where he belonged." One bold girl replied. She was the head cheerleader and a real bitch of a girl in general.

"And where exactly is that?" he sneered.

"Not flirting with people above her." She countered.

He laughed darkly, "And what if I told you that I'm flirting with her?"

The girl's upper lip rose as she rolled her eyes, "Then you'd be blind. There are plenty of girls that are worth your time. Not some little teachers pet."

"You're not worth my time, let alone anything else." He looked down at her, his icy blue eyes glared down at her, "If I ever see you messing with her again, you'll regret it. I'll make sure of it."

"Just who do you think you're talking to?!" she screeched.

"The girl who wouldn't want her daddy to know she sucked off half the football team." He growled.

The cheerleader glared at him, her hands in fists at her sides, "Burn in hell, Overland."

She stalked out of the empty gym, the other two following close behind her.

Jack looked at Rapunzel as the door closed, leaving them alone in the large gymnasium. Every move echoed off the walls. She picked up her fallen bag and began to put her pencils and ripped sketchbooks back into it, quiet as she was usually. He noticed the way the sketchbooks seemed to already have tape on them. He saw the way she seemed unphased by the ripped works of art and simply folded them and placed them nicely back into her bag.

"How long as this been going on?"

No response.

"Don't shut me out, Rapunzel! How long?"

She shut her eyes tight and clutched her school bag, "Two weeks okay?" she confessed.

He stared at her with wide unbelieving eyes. She had been bullied by the people he called his 'friends', the people he hung out with at footballs games and parties, for two weeks and she didn't say a word. He wasn't sure if he was angrier with her or himself. No, he was angry at those people. The people who thought it was okay to pick on someone, to bully them, because they didn't fight back. God, he was just as bad as them. He was never close to anyone who was at the other end of his clique. He didn't have friends outside of his circle. Now he knew what it meant when there was no one to come to their rescue.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you ever say that they were messing with you?"

She moved to walk by him but he stepped in her way. She looked up at him with tear filled green eyes, her cheeks red with unshed emotions. His eyes widened. He had never seen her cry. He had never seen her look angry or sad. She was always happy. Even when those girls were bullying her, she didn't show any kind of sadness or pain.

"And tell you what? That your friends were messing with me because Im not good enough for you? Tell you that they are a constant reminder that whatever this is between us will never work? So you could confirm everything and start ignoring me again?" she cried.

Her words were filled with a passion he had never seen in her, ever knew she could show. It was a mix of sadness and anger and self-loathing. He hated it but it shocked him. She moved to go by him again but he was quick to stop her. He placed his hands on her shoulders as she tried to get by him again and again, struggling against his hold.

"Just let me go, Jack!" Tears stained her cheeks.

His arms enveloped her, pulling her to his chest and holding her tight.

"They can go fuck themselves." He said into her hair. Her struggling stopped.

"W-What?"

"I said they can go fuck themselves." He repeated. "I didn't want any of them. I don't want any of them now. I'd trade it all, the popularity, the girls, the parties. I'd trade it all for you. I will never ignore you, Punzie. I haven't been able to get you off my mind since I saw you dancing in the rain."

"Really?" she pulled back a little to look up at him. He smiled down at her.

"Really. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, leaning his head down towards hers.

She laughed, "That was super cheesy, Frost."

He chuckled, "Did it work?"

She grabbed the collar of his letterman jacket and pulled him down into a kiss.


	21. A Frozen Boy (K)

"Mother?"

A little girl peaked around the corner of large dining hall, her big green eyes watching the grownups talk. Her mother and father were best of friends with the queen of Burgess, a small country along the Atlantic Ocean. Her mother told her that both families had been fond of the other for generations but when war broke out when her mother was just a child, it was the princess of Burgess that befriended her. Since then their families had been inseparable and lived in harmony with the neighboring country of Corona. They had only grown closer when the King of Burgess had died years ago to sickness. Yet they kept tradition, always visiting for balls and holidays with summer time on the beaches of Burgess.

Both sets of parents looked to the little girl, she thought they might have been speaking of the Christmas celebration that was to be coming soon. Yet each held a very sorrowful look, much like when someone brought up Ms. Overland's husband. The young girl of seven looked the queen then back to her parents.

"May I play outside?" she asked. She was already bundled up in her pink coat and boots. Her stockings were thick under her dress, her small hands gloved and ready with a knit cap on her head to keep her ears warm in the winter. Her blonde hair was pulled into two big tails, her cute button nose decorated with freckles.

The elders looked at each other while Ms. Overland looked away with a heartbroken expression.

"Yes, sweetie, just be careful. Stay on the grounds." Her mother said softly.

Rapunzel grinned and nodded before taking off around the corner towards the bed chambers. She knew he was here. She was beginning to doubt herself, thinking they had sent him to relatives or lessons like her parents did, but she had seen him! Just before lunch a day after they arrived, he had been walking into his room. He was acting strange though. He didn't wave at her and just closed the door. He didn't even say hello yet.

She bounded up the stairs and toward the large door she knew was his. She grinned and knocked on the hard wood.

"Jack?" she called, "It's snowing outside!"

Her brow furrowed when she got no response. She tried the door but it was locked.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" she asked excitedly. "Can we go out and play?"

There was no excited answer, no throwing open of the door to reveal the nine year old ready to take on the world with her. They used to best friends. They would always go and play in the snow and in the town. Jack always loved winter time, he was best at snowball fights and none of the other kids stood a chance against them. Even if she was smaller than everyone else. The blonde's lips pursed, falling to her knees to look under the heavy door. All she could see was darkness and she sighed in defeat.

"I mean, we don't have to build a snowman." She said, standing and leaning her ear against the door. Maybe he was mumbling, "We could go sledding or-or-have snow ball fight! Or skate on the lake or make snow angels or—"

"Go away Rapunzel!" a voice called from inside the room. The young girl flinched, her smile fell. She backed away from the door, her shoulders slumped and her bottom lip quivered.

"But Jack…" she said softly. With a sigh of defeat she turned and walked back toward the staircase, "Bye."

"I can't touch anything." The small boy said, his snow white hair in a mess of this way and that. His blue eyes watched as his mother walked to the window, touching the window seal with soft delicate fingers. The ice that formed around the base and up the glass almost burned with its coldness. Her brown eyes looked out the window and saw Rapunzel rolling large balls of snow together, playing with the servants in order to stay on the castle grounds as instructed.

She knew what this did to Jack, this ability. When they had first found out, everything had been fine. Both her and his father knew that he was still their son and if he was blessed with extraordinary powers, it would only help him when he became King himself. She never expected that he would be a danger to others. She closed her eyes as she remembered the day that he had gone too far. The morning that had he had almost killed another child, the child of her dearest friend.

She turned and looked at him. He sat in the corner of the room by the door, his knees up to his chest with his arms wrapped around his calves. He looked so lost. Unlike Rapunzel, Jack never got to forget what had happened.

"Maybe this will help." She said softly, a smile at her lips in hope of making her son feel better. But this ability relied heavily on his emotions. Every time he got too excited or frightened it would lash out with warning. The queen walked over to a large trunk next to the heavy oak dresser. She tried to ignore the cracks of ice along the bedposts and floor boards. She opened it and thumbed through the expensive clothes that were reserved for dinner parties and holidays. She hummed in delight when she found them.

"Here." She said, grabbing the white thick gloves. They were for winter outings, when it was required of them to look their best. But they would do. She made her way over to her son and kneeled before him, her purple dress flowed and fell gracefully around her. She gently took his small hand and placed the gloves on them, "You have to try and conceal it, Jackson. I know it's difficult but you can't let your feelings get the best of you. Do you understand?"

Jack caught her brown gaze with his own blue one. He felt his stomach drop, his heart hurt. The guilt ate away at him. He hated that he had hurt his best friend, hated to hear her beg him to play and he could only disappoint her. Like he disappointed his mother. She was scared for him and scared of him. He didn't know what was worse, lacking the control to be around his friends or being alone. But he knew he couldn't let anyone know. They would fear him. She would fear him. If Rapunzel remembered what he had done to her, she would hate him.

"Yes, mother."

The blonde watched the snowfall outside her window, humming to herself as she brushed her hair. Her had grown longer in the last couple of years, now falling down to the middle of her back. She always got compliments on it and the occasional questions. She noticed that unlike her mother and father, her hair was not the same chestnut brown. While her eyes matched her mothers, there was no one in her family with golden blonde hair. She was a rare oddity that her people found to be beautiful and unique.

It was that time of the year again, the Christmas ball. Or at least it would've been. There hadn't been a ball for years. Not since she was a little girl. For some reason when she came to the country of Burgess she was confined to the castle for the months they stayed. Her mother and father would spend time with the queen. Sure there were small dinner gatherings of the dukes and such but very few confined to the dining hall. The queen was always solemn and seemed to be rather sad. She believed that her mother was trying to always cheer her up.

She grinned as she heard a knock on her door. She grabbed her hat, pulling it on before grabbing her scarf. The door opened to reveal a redheaded girl around thirteen, dressed in a thick winter dress, stockings and a forest green coat lined with brown fur. Princesses always wore dresses to be more lady like and Princess Merida of Dunbroch hated it.

"Yuh take so long!" the red head whined, her bow in hand. Rapunzel giggled,

"You just got here!"

"Aye know, but ma and pa are hav'n breakfast with the queen and yer folks. Boring as all hell."

Rapunzel giggled at her friend, wrapping the purple scarf around her neck. The only time she got to play with someone her age was during the holidays. That's when the queen of Burgess would invite a few other dignitaries to join the small dinner party. The Dunbroch clan was an ally of Burgess and Corona and Rapunzel had always got along with the red head. When she actually came.

They walked out of the guest room, heading for the stair case when Rapunzel looked back down the hall towards the right wing. She watched the door decorated with the family crest, waiting for it to open. But somewhere inside her, she knew it wouldn't. She bit her lip.

"Punz, yuh try this every year. Hes not gonna come out." Merida crossed her arms as she scowled.

"I know but.." she looked from the Scott to the door once more, "But I have to try."

She barely heard the sigh of exasperation as she walked toward the door. She took a deep breath and knocked softly on the hard familiar wood. It sounded as hollow as it did every year.

"Jack?" she called. There was no answer. "Merida here, she's…we're gonna go outside and have some fun. Shooting arrows and…and building snowmen…" the longing in her voice was not lost to the Scottish princess whose scowl slowly faded into a look of sympathy.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" she asked softly, a smile on her face when she heard the footsteps just beyond the door.

"Just leave me alone." A male voice called back. It was not full of anger or hatred. She could hear the same desperation in his voice that she had in hers yet she had no idea why. She wanted to demand him answer why he was shutting her out. Why he hated her. Why he wanted to be alone when she knew, she knew he was as lonely as her. She missed her friend. She missed him terribly and she didn't know what to do anymore.

She backed away from the door, "Sorry," she mumbled.

The blonde princess walked slowly back to the staircase, her heart felt heavy with her sadness. Merida placed an arm around her friends shoulder as they made their way down the stairs to the gardens. The gardens right outside Prince Jackson's window.

"Mom, it only gotten stronger! The gloves aren't working!" Jack cried, his blue eyes wild as he looked at his bedroom.

He didn't mean to. He never meant to but this time he really didn't realize until it was too much. He had been watching Rapunzel and Merida out in the gardens. Both built snowmen while Merida played target practice with them. He had never seen a weirder couple of princesses. He sat on his window seal, watching as they played in the snow, smiling as he watched his beautiful best friend throw snow balls at the redhead, giggling and crying out with joy. When she fell back into the powder, her arms and legs spread out, her braid to the right of her as she took in the needed air after running from the Scottish princess.

Her green eyes looked up at his window and he felt his heart beat faster in his chest. The windows started to become hazy with his icy presence. He watched as she sat up and leaned forward, her eyes searching the window for him. No! She couldn't see him watching her. She would come back up stairs and try to coax him out again. He would have to reject her all over again and he was so tired of making her cry. He hated to hear her cry just beyond the walls.

The white haired boy jumped back from the window, ice show from under is shoes coating the ground in icy spikes and frost. God, he couldn't stop it. If she came up here, if she saw him, he would just end up hurting her. His heart pounded in his ears as he replayed his fears over and over in his head. He never noticed the room icing over, the way spikes of ice jutted out from the ceiling or how the wood of the window seal splintered from the exposure to such as sudden cold.

When he opened his eyes he knew this wasn't getting better. He wasn't controlling it any better than he had been before. No matter how good of a prince he tried to act, as much as he tried to shut it all down, all the feelings, it wouldn't go away.

"Jackson, you need to calm down. You're not helping by getting upset, you need to try and control it—" Her son backed away from her out stretched hand, moving more into the icy cold corner her preferred. His hands were tucked into his chest, trying to make himself as small as possible. He had grown into a young adult behind closed doors, his dark blue jacket and brown trousers looked far to grown up for him.

"Don't!" he shouted, sparked of frost and ice bit at her skin, "Don't touch me…I…I don't want to hurt you." He said. His voice was filled with such pain and loneliness that she could not help but weep for her son who was forced to become an adult before he had the chance to be a child.

Rapunzel didn't expect him this time, just like every time before now. She had stopped asking him to play with her as the years went by. She learned to ignore the empty seat the dinner and entertained herself in the town rather than wait for him to show himself like she used to. Yet she still missed him. Every once in a while she would catch glimpses of him when walking down the hall or passing the large halls. Everything was closed up, all the curtains drawn and the house felt empty. It was as if he ceased to exist in the home, an invisible entity that roamed when no one was looking.

She watched servants walked back down from where they had taken her trunks and suitcases. Her parents waited patiently for the queen to join them down stairs before heading to the ship. The queen had fell farther into her sadness and her mother had thought it would a good idea to visit an ally for a treaty together, making it more of a vacation rather than a business trip. Rapunzel was brought to Burgess with them upon the queen's request. She didn't want Jackson so be alone. The royal family of Corona had held their tongues, not wanting to crush her by reminding her how alone he already was.

"Just two weeks right?" she asked. The king chuckled,

"Just two weeks and then we can go to Dunbroch, alright?"

"Oh, thank you!" she said with delight, giving them both a hug.

They all became quiet as small voices echoed from the stairwell.

"Do you have to go?" the male baritone was a new sensation to their ears.

"You'll be fine, Jackson. I'll be back before you know it."

A deep chuckle vibrated down the stairs then was followed by a resounding 'thump-and-click' of the door.

Rapunzel walked into the castle, the servants all moved around with heavy hearts and draped in black. She had never worn the color black before. Her country was known for its fields of colorful flowers, vibrant forests and shining landscapes. They embraced color and wore it in times of both peace and war as a symbol to their people that no matter want, they were a happy and strong country.

Not today though. Today was filled with darkness. She wore a black dress, her golden hair fell down to her hips in beautiful waves that seemed to be the only beacon of light in the dark castle. She was informed by her uncle that she was to stay in Burgess until they know that the ship wreck was an accident and that it wasn't an assassination attempt. Her father's brother would rule in her stead, since he was already her father's second in command. She was glad that he was the one to step up and take the throne for now. She wasn't sure how to handle her parent's death as well as try and take on the responsibility before her time. She was only nineteen years old. She didn't know how to rule a country.

The princess lifted her head from her feet and found herself in a familiar hallway. Her heart felt heavier, knowing that she had not seen Jack at all. It had been three days since they got word of the fallen ship, three days she had cried alone in her room. Three days she had to spend on a land that was not her own and mourn the deaths of her parents by herself. The worst of it was having to stand next to the stone of the King and Queen of Burgess. Buried together yet their son never showed his face.

She walked up to the door, lifting her hand slowly before knocking on the hard wood. That hollow sound was the same as the hollowness in her heart.

"Please…" she said softly to the wood, touching it lightly with her delicate fingers. "I know you're in there. I don't know what to say to them. They needed you to be there today, Jack. Why didn't you…" she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cool wood.

There was no reply. There never was.

"I'm trying, I really am but I can't do this by myself. You can't just shut everything out, Jack. I'm here for you, I've been right here you just have to let me in." she pleaded, her voice cracked with tears. She didn't know she had more to spare. She let herself slide to the floor. The same floor she would crawl on and try to catch a glimpse of him from under the door. The door didn't make a sound as she leaned on it, bringing her knees up. The barrier between them was just as cold and impenetrable as she remembered.

"It's just us now.." she said softly, leaning her head back against the door as tears threatened to fall down her cheeks. She let the silence hang as she tried to sniff away her sadness,

"Do you want to build a snowman?" she asked softly, broken and longing for some kind of reply. Some kind of comfort.

Just behind the door, Jack sat on the floor with his back against the hard wood listening once again to his beautiful friend cry. His own tears glazed over icy irises, his body shook as he felt like a child once more, pulling his knees up to his chest. She was gone. His mother was gone and he was too afraid to even hug her goodbye. His gloved hands clenched into fists and he slammed one against the hard wood floor before looking at his prison. Angry sharp icicles glared down at him from the ceiling while more sharp manifestations surrounded stemming from the ground. The floor boards were iced over and windows cracked from the exposure. Everything had suffered from his sadness, his anger, his depression. Wood cracked, glass broken.

He wanted to let her in.

But he knew that she would only be hurt.

He was better off alone.


	22. Oh Wife of Mine (K)

Jack took a deep breath, trying to let his disappointment and indignation fall away. He understood that this was what he had to do. He was the prince of his kingdom, the sole heir to the throne so naturally it was like he could go out and find just anyone to rule at his side. His father, the current King, was more that happy to find him a bride once he came of age. Jack had thought he would choose a woman from the small settlements around their land, choosing a duchess or princess from their same clan. But no, not his father. His father was known as a wonderful ruler and a strategist for peace. He had brought numerous allies from the southern clans and the eastern clans by his personality alone.

It was only natural that he would seek an alliance of peace through his son's marriage as well.

Jack looked at his clothes, expensive cloths and silk hugged his frame finely. He wore the royal colors of his clan, midnight blue and silver. Each clan was separated by the their heritage. His was soon to be leader of the Northern clan, the children of the snow. Their people were blessed with fair skin and usually bright blue eyes. Their hair was always a variation of whites or silvers and a resistance to the cold. Some children like himself were born with abilities while others were not. It was all about genes and though his father was skipped, Jack inherited his powers from his grandfather.

"Son, you are ready, yes?" he heard from beyond the door. Jack sighed as he stood in the middle of his room.

"Is this really necessary?" Jack asked, less than enthusiastic about meeting the woman that he was supposedly supposed to marry in in a couple months.

The heavy door opened and the large man walked through. He was dressed in a midnight blue coated lined with black fur, a white shirt with a midnight blue waist coat and black pants and his usual boots. He smiled at Jack, his blue eyes shining with pride as he looked over the man he had come to raise. He clapped the boy on the shoulder.

"Yes, Jack, it is duty of royal family to strive for the safety of its people." The thick Russian accent only seemed to make his words more poignant, "Even if it is not what we want at moment." He gave the young man a reassuring smile, hoping that he understood.

Jack did understand but it didn't mean he didn't dread the idea of marrying a woman he would come to resent. What if he did love her and had to produce an heir in the future? God, that would be awful.

"Lets just get this over with." He said with another sigh. He fixed his dark blue waist coat, not bothering buttoning up the white silk shirt he wore under his midnight blue jacket. His father chuckled and walked them to the door.

The palace of the Northern royalty was made of white marble, the tapestries were midnight blues and silvers of their colors. Each door way and pillar was decorated with carvings of their history, of ancestors, battles and heroes. They descended the right side of the double grand marble staircase to the main hall, a diamond and crystal chandler lit up the place with the help of the blue flame that light the silver candlesticks on the walls. It was a frost fire, it did not burn nor was it phased the cold; it simply stood as light.

The King and prince stood in the large hall and watched the massive double doors for their guests. Moments a servant pushed open the doors, walking ahead to the royal family. With a hand over his heart and one behind his back, the butler bowed.

"I present Princess Rapunzel of the Western Clan and her guardian Sir Aster Bunnymund of the Western Clan."

The butler stepped to the side and allowed the two figures to step past the doorway. Jacks eyes widened. He was not sure what to be more surprised about. That her guardian was an armed ancestral guardian of spring, a legend within himself or the princess herself. He looked over the girl as the large rabbit spirit pushed her toward him since it seemed she was more interested in looking at the ground.

She barely came up to his collar bone, her height didn't seem to be aided by her shoes; not that he could see them. She was dressed in her own colors of the Western Clan. A royal purple coat lined with white fur and gold hems. Her dress was long so it dragged a bit behind her. It was the softest of purple, lined with gold along the hem and the bodice. She lifted her head toward him as his father pushed him forward in response. Half her hair was pulled up into an elegant bun of golden curls while the rest fell down into her coat. Her eyes reminded him of the green grass that grew for a short while in the summer season. Her lips were in a natural pout, her skin was lightly tanned and dusted with a gold hue.

"Pleasure to meet you, Princess Rapunzel." He said stiffly and politely. The situation was awkward but he was glad she was so beautiful. He bowed.

"The pleasure is mine. Thank you for inviting me to your home, Prince Jack." She said softly, forcing a small polite smile before giving him a curtsey.

In all, the princess was not disgusted by him. That was good. Just like Jack, she had come of age and announcements were sent out to the each clan and settlement hoping to gain suitors. She had gone through many balls and dances, meeting with men who would try to gain her favor. Her parents were happy to let her choose her husband though she knew she was not ready to get married. The longer it took her the more worried they became. The Western Clan was known for their deep connection with the earth and for their relationship with the spirits of old. Aster was appointed to be her guardian and help with finding her the right husband for the princess of the sun.

It had been Aster who was in correspondence with King Nicolas and she not found out she was to be wed to the Ice Prince less than three days ago. It bothered her that she had never met him but Aster easily fixed that and brought her here in order to spend time with the man.

Now that she stood before him, his white hair bright in the marble palace and his icy blue eyes glowed, she felt that she might have made a mistake. She didnt know the first thing about the Northern Clan or the Children of snow. She understood that her love life was a treaty of peace but how did her parents expect her to relate to him. She should've at least had a chance had she not be his complete opposite.

"Son, why do you not show around?" The king said pushing his son toward the master hallway. Jack rolled his eyes and offered the girl his arm,

"Would you like a tour, princess?" He asked politely.

She took his arm hesitantly, smiled her royal smile, "I would love one." She replied.

The walked down the halls awkwardly, neither sure what to say to the other. She was warm to the touch, and he was unused to warmth. It was usually cold mostly year around here, with cool springs and very mild summers. He could walk about without a coat much like his people but she seemed to shiver in the cold halls of the palace. In all honesty this was his first time meeting a child of the sun who was his own age. Yet he was at a stand still to what they were supposed to talk about.

"Is it always this cold here?" She asked suddenly, looking out the large windows they passed, the snow sticking to what trees there were.

He chuckled, "Yes. Is this your first time in the North?"

She nodded, "It is my first time being outside of the western territories."

His eyes widened, "Really?" She blushed and looked away from him, down at the ground.

"Yes, I am the only girl in my family so my parents do not allow me to go far. That's why Aster came with me." She said.

Jack thought of all the places he could take her outside of the palace grounds but he knew that he would be asking for trouble. Specifically the reaction from the near by town. They wouldn't know what to do with themselves in front of both children of royal families. He changed direction, turning down a smaller hallway with a destination in mind. She never noticed the difference, too busy watching the snow fall outside with every window they passed.

He pulled her toward a large door, pushing it open as the cold air burst through from the other side. She gasped and moved closer to him as if to block the cool wind. Her green eyes widened. They stood in a large snow covered garden. White winter flower bloomed from the brush, pines were a deep green with the season. Pathways were made of smooth almost crystal looking stones, a large pond was iced over with a small crystal bridge that stretched over the top. Everything seemed to sparkle in the lit of day, making it all seem more beautiful than she imagined cold to be.

She let go of his arm to move forward by herself. Her gloved hands touched the tips of the moon flowers, feeling the ice cool petals. She giggled.

"This is beautiful." She said twirling around so that her long dress threw snow flakes around her. Her cheeks were red from the cold as well as her pixie nose. Jack smiled and held out his hand to her, a snowflake with all its intricate decoration manifested just above his palm. She gasped and gazed at the trick. When she saw his smirk and gave him a side ways look,

"Are you showing off, Prince Jack?" She said, her were drawn out playfully.

"Depends." He said, morphing the snowflake into a small icy butterfly, "is it working?"

She smiled mischievously, taking his cue to let her 'proper manner' fall away in the safety of the royal families private gardens. She leaned down, her hair falling forward with the movement as she untied her small brown boots and through them to the side. She lifted her dress to show off her dainty feet. Jack stepped forward,

"Princess, you can't just step on the snow you'll freeze your—-"

As soon as her feet touched the ground, he watched as the snow melted away from her skin as small blades of spring grass sprouted from the ground around her along with small flowers. She looked up at him and smirked. He let his politeness crack open and let out a laugh.

"Who's showing off now?" He said. She flashed him a dazzling smile and took off down one of the paths, circles of green and flowers left in her wake.

Everything inside him told him to run after her but he could hear that voice in his head that he was a prince. He was supposed to be looking to her to be his wife in a political marriage. He should be talking about allies and trade. But when he saw her smile, when he saw her in complete wonder over his home, it was everything else fell felt hope expand in his chest. He might be alone after all.

He ran after her, finding her gloves thrown on the pathway a couple feet from where she took off. He followed her, freezing over everything she touched with her. It was a game of hide and go seek, leaving hints of blooming flowers in her wake. He followed her trail till it led to the crystal gazebo in the middle of the gardens. She stood inside, her coat was off and she stood in all her glory, glowing like the sun. He didnt know what possessed his father to arrange this all, be it peace of gut feeling. He did know that she wasnt just any princess just like he wasnt just any prince.

He walked up to her, stepping onto the large circle of lush grass and tulips that surrounded her. The tips of the grass frosted over and the tulips closed while the grass directly under his feet died. He looked down and his smile disappeared.

"Sorry." He said softly, ready to back away from her. Her small hand grabbed his,

"Wait." She said, her green eyes still filled with wonder and need for adventure. He knew then that she didnt want to get married when she had yet to really live. How can you share your life with another when you don't even know yourself?

"Can I…can I try something?" She asked. He blinked his blue eyes at her, unsure how to answer the question, "do you trust me?" She asked with a tilt of her head and a smile.

He pursed his lips, "I don't know you."

"Do you trust me?" She asked again with that same infectious smile. He smirked and shrugged,

"If I must, princess." He replied. She lifted her hand, palm facing him, her delicate hand was small, all cold fingers were up straight. He stared at her hand, unsure what to do when she took his hand and lifted it to hers. Their palms never touched but it was just close enough to hover. She closed her eyes for a moment.

Jack watched as her body started to surround with a golden hue, her blonde hair glowed like the sun itself. Soon his skin tingled as his powers responded to hers. His aura brushed against hers. The grass at their feet started to take on a white hue and moon flowers bloomed all around them, each with gold centers. Jack closed his eyes as well and let the warmth of her power caress him. As soon as it has started it ended. Rapunzel opened her eyes and looked at her prince with a joyful smile. Small snow flakes fell around the with golden hues.

"What was that?" He asked, unsure of what he was seeing.

"Do you believe in fate?" She asked.

"No," he replied, "I believe in right circumstances."

"The western clan is known for their connection with nature. It's in our blood. To find our perfect match for power wielders, we must find a man who can withstand this test." She said with a content smile.

"Did I pass?" He asked. Her green eyes twinkled,  
>"Well you are you in pain?" She asked, her hands on her hips.<p>

He chuckled, "Good point."

His eyes fell on her pursed pink lips and he remembered how it felt when she touched him, the warmth that flowed into his body. He gazed at her perfectly pink mouth, wondering if she was just as warm as before.

"Would you like to know one of our tests?" He asked, his voice was in a husky timber. Her eyes widened and she nodded her head enthusiastically.

He hooked his pointer finger under her chin as he bent down, taking her lips with his own. She gasped and warmth spread through him like she had lit a fire in his chest. She tasted like warm honey and summer time. The kiss was short and chaste but he could feel the tingling that it left him with, he could feel the way she shivered.

"Did I pass?" She asked softly, touching her lips with the tips of her fingers. He nodded, leaning down to kiss her once again,

"Sire!" The butler called as he made his way down the path to them. Jack gave the man a look, seeing the way he held a small pair of women's boots and gloves. "Sire!"

"What is it?" He asked, stepping away from the girl.

"I don't not think it is wise for Princess Rapunzel to walk around bare foot. It is not lady like and is simply—"

Smash

Jacks entire body stiffened as he felt the chill of the snow fall down the back of his shirt. He turned and looked behind him, the golden haired princess stood with her dress in one hand showing off her bare feet and a snowball in the other hand. His butlers eyes were wide in shock.

"Did you just throw a snowball at an ice prince?" He asked, forming a snowball in his hands with his magic. She shrugged and smiled,

"I might have." She answered. He smirked and kicked off his shoes, allowing his own bare feet to sink in the snow around him. She let out a shriek of delight as he ran after her, riding the wind as she blocked his snowball attack with her own powers. Neither cared how they looked or how proper they were.

The butler watched, looking down at the forgotten expensive attire and back to the two laughing young adults. His blue eyes wide, "oh my."


	23. Secret Baby Shower (K)

"Im pregnant." She said. Her voice was steady, direct. Green eyes clashed with green and she sat her jaw to make sure she looked more confident than she felt. She took a deep breath and felt herself deflate. Great, she sounded angry about it. She honestly didn't know how to feel about this. She looked down at the stick in her hand, the two pink lines glared back at her.

"I'm pregnant!" she said with a large smile, her arms open wide in enthusiasm. She looked at herself in the mirror and groaned. That just made it looked like she planned this all. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Jack, you're going to be a father." she said. Nope that was going to cause a mass panic. He would have a heart attack right before her eyes and then she had to worry about him too.

"Yes, can I have another serving? I am now eating for two." She blanched. That would be awful. Oh god she wasn't ready for this.

Knock knock

"You okay, Punz?" she heard her fiancé call from behind the door. She quickly grabbed the box the test came in -all three of them- and stuffed them towards the back of the cabinet under the sink. She looked at the multiple tests and stuffed the positive sticks into her purse. She took a deep breath and opened the door,

"Yeah! Just got some gum stuck in my hair. Ended up having to cut it out." she lied. Great, not only had she been keeping secrets from her soon-to-be-husband but now she was just straight up lying.

Jack frowned, "Oh that sucks. Where did the gum come from?"

"Uh…I was chewing it."

"And it ended up in your hair?"

"Uh, you know me! Weird huh?"

He chuckled and kissed her forehead, "No more gum or you're gonna go bald."

"Deal." she giggled.

The white haired male took her hand and led her back to the party. He wore a midnight blue button up that was untucked from his dark jeans, the sleeves neatly folded up to his elbows, baring his pale strong forearms. She herself had worn a baby blue dress that was short in the front and long in the back to flow behind her. Her heels were silver and heightened her to at least Jacks shoulder. Her hair was downing gold curls, with little diamond flowers twisted in.

It was their engagement party and they had invited all their friends and family to the event. Mostly close friends and people who were pretty much family. Both of them had been adopted, while she moved to the city as soon as she was eighteen to get away from her overbearing foster mother, his adopted family was the nicest people she knew. She already decided she was going to ask North, his adopted father, to walk her down the aisle.

He led her back to the backyard which was an acre of land. Both go them loved being outside. They chose the house based on its location just outside the city as well as the large pool and beautifully landscaped gardens. The pool was filled with floated flower candles, the trees and rose bushes decorated with white Christmas lights. Tiki torches led the pathways to the many tables and chairs they set out.

Hiccup and Kristoff were arguing over the grill while Merida and Astrid were talking weapons and the last MMA match on TV. Others were spread out, talking and eating from white plates with food from the buffet table they had out on the patio area.

"Why didn't you let me know you were back?" Jack asked, handing her the plate she had before she left. Rapunzel shrugged.

"I thought that Eugene would let you know. I couldn't carry the ice all the way out here so I put the rest in the freezer." she said with a smile. In all honesty she volunteered to join her ex-but-still-friend on an ice run because it would be the first time all day that she would have alone to get the tests.

She didn't tell Jack she was almost four weeks late. She didn't tell him that the reason she took an shower so early in the morning (without him) was because she had got sick and felt gross. She knew she needed to get the pregnant tests but because they were setting up for the party, she had no time to sneak away.

"Ok," he moved closer to her, placing a strawberry at her lips, "He didn't try anything did he?" Jack asked with raised eyebrow. He was joking but was somewhat a real question.

Rapunzel took a bite of the berry and swallowed, giggling as she did so,

"No, he didn't. But he did tell me that he when on a date with Elsa a couple weeks ago." she said. Jacks eyes widened,

"Really? I never would've guessed she'd go for him."

Rapunzel pointed to the rose pathway to the spa where Eugene was holding a flower to the platinum blonde, his lips pursed in his 'smolder' look. Rapunzel had never seen the 'ice queen' giggle so much. She hid it behind a pristine pale hand but the mirth was there. Eugene was good for her.

"Wow, did you know she laughed?" Rapunzel asked

"Nope, had no idea. I thought she skipped a gene." Jack smirked.

As if on cue, Anna let out a loud laugh as Kristoff's German Shepard Sven took the burger from the blonde man's hands.

The night went on with socializing and small party games. They made their guests play 'how well do you know' where they had to guess who's traits were who's between the new couple. Prizes were given out and surprisingly it was Aster who knew Jack the best and of course Merida won on Rapunzels side. A few more games and prizes before every fell back into the wine and beers with dessert.

"Here." Merida said with a smile, her cheeks a bit pink from her third glass of wine. She handed Rapunzel a glass, the red liquid whished inside it. Rapunzels smile fell and she accepted the drink.

"Uh thanks, Mer." She said politely, but she never took a sip. She hoped that just by holding onto it, she could give the illusion that nothing was wrong until she could think of a way to tell Jack.

Rapunzel just moved the liquid around as she spoke with Hiccup and Merida, who was now using her one footed boyfriend as a human crutch to lean on. Rapunzel giggled and looked around for Jack to find him at the large table, playing poker against Aster, Eugene, North and Sandy. She giggled, it was obvious that Sandy would win. All of them had been drinking and being the quiet man of them all, he was much better at keeping them fooled while they talked big game. She excused herself, hoping to make sure that jack wasn't betting with real money. God knows that he'll go through hundreds of dollars trying to beat Aster.

She turned as she heard large paws against the hard ground. Her eyes fell on the large white American Bull Dog, his mouth open happily as he bounded toward her in his excitement of being let out of his crate. Unlike Sven, their dog Max was not as calm and composed. He was still very much a puppy in a large dog's body. She was glad that Hiccup didn't bring his Newfoundland Toothless. That was the last thing they needed. She looked up and saw Astrid at the gate, running after the dog.

"Sorry Punz! I was trying to give him some scraps!" she called. But it was too late.

The large dog bounded towards its favorite person in the world, zoning in on her and jumping. Rapunzel let out a squeak of surprise while all eyes turned to the commotion. Max had taken down the small woman with his weight and force, her body falling into the soft grass as he licked her face, wagging his tail happily. Her still full wine glass was tossed to the ground as she giggled and tried to push him off, "Max stop it! Get off! Jack!" she called trying to laugh more as she covered her face from the wet doggy kisses. She heard hard footsteps before the dog was yanked off her, a masculine laugh echoed her small feminine one. As much trouble as the bull dog was, they couldn't not laugh at his antics.

"You okay, Punzie?" he asked. She nodded, sitting up and wiping stray slobber from her face with a grimace.

"Yea, but I think he's trying to be your competition tonight." She said. She reached out her hand for his help as he handed Max to Astrid who had the leash ready. Jack grabbed her small hand and pulled her into his arms. He opened his mouth to joke when his eye caught the blue of her small purse still in the grass. He moved passed her,

"Punz, you're purse got all.."

"Wait Jack no!"

She rushed to try and grab the purse and its contents from the ground but it was too late. He turned toward her, his brow furrowed and his mouth slightly open in confusion. In his hand was a small white stick, held between his thumb and forefinger. She felt the dread sink into her stomach, her heart sunk as well. He looked so confused. She gulped before giving him a small forced smile, her hands playing with the short hem of her dress idly.

"Surprise." she said softly, trying not to make eye contact with him.

"You're…" he started, his eyes wide as he looked her over like he must've missed something. He walked up to her as people began to watch them, not sure what was going on. Only the closest people to the small debacle could see what he held in his hand. Merida, Hiccup and Anna stood there with their mouths open.

"Yep."

"How long?"

"Umm…four weeks almost." She answered, still avoiding meeting his gaze.

"And you weren't going to tell me?" he asked, indignation settling in. Her eyes widened and she dropped the hem of her dress to hold them up in a defensive manner.

"No! It wasn't like that at all, I just…I just didn't know how to…" she said.

"How about 'hey, Jack, you're going to be a father'!" his raised voice informed the entire garden party of the situation and there as a collective gasp. Merida narrowed her eyes and looked around in her tipsy state.

"Did this jus' turn inta' a baby shower?" she asked. Hiccup covered her mouth with his hand.

"I thought you'd be angry! I thought you would hate me for ruining our lives before they began! I thought that you'd want me to—-" She never had a chance to finish when his hands grabbed her face, planting his lips on hers. She gasped at the contact but melted into the kiss that made her toes curl. It was full of passion and desire, of love and contentment. Everything she had not been expecting from hearing that they were having a baby before they were married. She placed her hands on either side of his face as well, kissing him back with all the love she had for him.

The crowd was silent, not sure whether to cheer or let them keep thinking they were in their own little world. Hiccup kept his hand on his girlfriend's mouth, not willing to let her alcohol consumption ruin the moment for the new parents.

Jack pulled away and looked down at her with a smile, "I would never hate you, Rapunzel, I love you." He said with a genuinely Jack Overland grin. He leaned his head against hers and whispered, "We're going to have a baby."

Rapunzel felt tears sting her eyes as she grinned back at him, too happy to hold back the emotions that rocked her. "We're going to have a baby." She repeated.

He grinned and pulled away before throwing his fist in the air, "We're gonna have a baby!" he shouted into the gardens, his grin never disappearing as she laughed and hid her face in his chest.

The entire garden party burst into whoops and cheers for them.

Merida looked at Hiccup as he let go over her mouth to clap for their friends.

"Do I get a baby?" she asked, her eyes swimming a bit. Hiccup blushed, his mouth opened and closed like a fish. Thankfully Kristoff looked at her and crossed his arms.

"This is not Oprah, Merida, not everyone gets a baby." He answered in a bland tone. Anna hid her giggles in his muscled arm as the Scott pouted.


	24. My Winter God Part 2 (M)

_Last night I had a dream. And in this particular dream, I died in my sleep and woke up not knowing I was still sleeping and decided to walk. _

"Father you must listen to me!" The blonde beauty cried, her voice desperate someone-0anyone- to hear her. Hoping that the breath she used would breathe the last syllable she needed to make them understand. Her bare feet were soft against the stone floors, flowing her father with long strides that swept the ground with the purple silk of her robes that day.

"Rapunzel, I will hear no more of this nonsense." Her father said, his long tunic brushed his sandaled feet as he turned, his brown angered eyes colliding with hers and stopping her pursuit. She looked up at him with worried green eyes, eyes filled with emeralds that twinkled just as noticeable as when they dimmed. She stared at him, her mouth open to protest,

"But father, I can not marry him." she said, begging him with her voice, hoping that he would spare her the tragedy of having to break a vow that she had already given to another man.

"Because a god has chosen you as his wife?" the man said, trying to wrap his thoughts around his daughter's inane imagination. Wondering if there was any sign that she might have hit her head in that sudden storm two nights ago.

"Yes! If I were to marry Dagur than I would anger him. I love h—"

"Enough!" her father shouted, his patience thin, "The gods are not concerned with mortal women! You are a princess and you will marry Dagur. It has been decided and as your krios we have met already." He said, turning and leaving the shocked girl in his wake of disappointment and anger.

_See that night I walked in my sleep, I slept in my walk, I walked backwards until I saw you for the first time and I could barely muster the courage to introduce myself_.

Rapunzel didn't know what to do. No servant could make her eat, no dish could make her want, no father would make her speak and no mother had enough words to make her feel better. So she sat within the walls of her room, a bath had been drawn for her cleansing, a show of purified water with flowers from the gardens of Athena, the virgin goddess of wisdom. A prelude to the ceremonial bath she would take with her new husband tomorrow. It was supposed to prepare her body for her first night with her husband. Yet how could you prepare a body that has already been taken? How could she bathe in water meant for untouched woman when she could only think of pale divine fingers running over her skin?

"Princess?" a voice called from the other side of the door.

"Come in, Merida."

A slim girl walked through the door upon request, she wore a simple tunic that fell to her sandaled feet. Her skin was olive in color and decorated with freckles that matcher her unruly red hair. The plain brown tunic was held just under her breasts with a simply leather strap, unlike the gold thread that laced Rapunzel's. Merida was the daughter of a captured slave from across the sea. They had grown up together and despite their status, had become close friends. Rapunzel gazed out her window, her night silks loose on her, her legs bent and brought up to her chest.

"What if he does not come for me?" she asked her friend and servant, her voice soft and full of sorrow.

"Do you truly believe tha' you have been chosen by a god?" she asked, sitting on the small armoire, the plush velvet barely weighted by her.

Rapunzel looked out into the night sky, "Yes, I love him." she replied softly.

Merida's bright blue eyes held only sympathy for the girl. She had been trying for two days to tell her father that the God of Winter had given her his favor and that if she married Dagur, he would be angry. No one believed her. Her father even blamed her for falling in love with a peasant and trying to get out of the marriage. But Merida knew that the girl never lied. The legends had stories of the gods coming to mortal women and having affairs with them, but everyone thought them to be stories of warning to wondering daughters.

Because of her persistence, Rapunzel was not allowed to leave the grounds until the wedding tomorrow.

A gasp tore the servant out her thoughts, looking to the window. Blue eyes widened and her pink lips opened in shock. Before her eyes was a blue and white butterfly yet it glowed with an ethereal light, small snowflakes falling in the wake of its flutter. The princess held out her hand and smiled lovingly as it landed in her palm.

_I've been trying to say the right words, been trying to take steps, for what seems to me like thousands of years but something always goes wrong between us._

The night had been filled with stories whispered of her love affair with the god, knowing that he had always set her little tokens while he was away bringing the north winds to the other parts of the world. The girls giggled and spoke of taboo affairs, her servant was the only to know of her love with the divine man. When the morning came, she expected to see her love waiting for her. Waiting for him to take her away but instead she woke alone with Merida holding up her ceremonial silks with sadness.

The red head dressed her friend and princess in silence, no words great enough to take away the pain that the girl felt. Merida knew that gods were known to be selfish and vain and she had prayed in hope that the God of Winter was not so. Rapunzel was draped in the most expensive white silks, the sleeves came together on each of her shoulders with golden pins of her family crest, the silk was spilt to it fell gracefully at her sides and lined with gold thread. Her dress was long and trailed behind her, synched just under her breasts with a golden belt. Her body was rubbed with oil, her gold hair was left down for the ceremony that was to come.

When she was ready, she was led from her rooms toward the great hall where her new husband awaited her. She knew that her father and the warrior had already completed the _engysis _and now all that was left were the vows and the two last steps. She winced at the thought. She looked up from the ground, Merida holding her silks off the ground, her eyes met with her fathers.

_We lived in Egypt. I was the pharaoh's slave and you were his daughter. Loving you led to my death. They claimed that I seduced you after they stole my life. _

The hall was decorated with flowers and tapestries, beautiful pottery and throws of silk. Her father and Dagur stood before a golden alter, incense burned already. A small calf was bound and ready for sacrifice in hopes of receiving the gods blessing on their marriage.

The princess looked at the hand that was held out to her, finger calloused from war and arms burly with experience. He was a security measure incase Corona was attacked. She was a bartering chip, a reassurance of the lands safety.

She placed her small hand in his.

_I was resurrected as a mason. I made the foundations for your house, we met eyes for two seconds and I didn't see you again until I died._

The calf was sacrificed, her father and her husband recited the rites. Women had no word in the ceremony for it was not the woman's responsibility. So she sat in silence, her eyes down at the ground. She felt the tears prick her eyes. She wanted to yank her hands away from the ones that held them. She wanted to run to the temple and shut herself in. Her eyes finally rose from her the stone steps to the man before her as he recited the rites to the second step of the marriage. She looked at the gemmed dagger in his hands as he held it out to her. She felt her heart drop into her stomach and for a moment she had forgotten how to breathe.

Rapunzel looked to the man once more, pleading for him to suddenly change his mind but instead he only smiled at her and took one of her hands and placed it over the base of the blade. It was a part of the ceremony that the bride would cut her hair to signify her previous virginity. Yet she had lost that to another man that was not standing before her. To a man that need not see any part of her changed for him. A man that was not here.

She reached behind her and took her long golden hair into her hand and gripped it tightly. She held the blade at her shoulders, just behind the thick mass that gleamed in the morning light. She closed her eyes tightly, tears threatening to run down her cheeks.

_I came back as a caterpillar. I turned into a butterfly, I landed in the palm of your hands and you brushed me away. The rejection killed me._

The winter god grinned as he at last brought winter to the eastern lands, giving the land a chance to rest before it had to grow again. He stood among his followers, watching them silently and invisible to their human eyes as they brought foods and gifts to his temple. It was not a grand temple, simple and common but he looked through the gifts left for him, mostly ignoring the prayers. His blue eyes searched until they fell on a beautiful gold hair piece adorned with gems and silver carved flowers. It was a perfect gift.

He was gone within the minute, soaring through the air to his favorite place in the world and heavens. He had sent his princess a token of his return, just as he did every time he had to leave her. He still yearned to learn more of her body, impatiently waiting for the moment he could lay her across his alter again and sample her once more. It only motivated him to return all the faster, the hair piece in his palm so that he may surprise her.

The gods were not happy with him but just as unpredictable as the northern winds, Jack could not be tamed by their words or wrath. They warned him of forgetting his duties and laying with mortal women. Warning him that he was playing with the fates hand, for mortals died in a blink of an eye for a god. Yet Jack wanted for nothing except for his princess. He would gladly brave the sickly river of Styx, retrieve her soul from the depths of Hades if only to have her forever.

His feet touched the ground of his temple, his midnight blue cloak fell around him as he threw open the doors in hopes of surprising his waiting love. Instead he found his temple as empty as he had left it. His brow furrowed. It had been untouched the days he was gone. He knew she would visit while he was away, leaving flowers on his alter so he knew that she had missed him when he returned. There were no daises to speak of. He had sent her his token so that she knew he would be back this morn. His frown deepened and took on a pouting that was most unbecoming of a god.

"Forgetful women." He said under his breath, spinning his staff in his head.

He would await her return.

_I came back just to look for you. I left notes in random places hoping that you would stumble upon them._

No sound had ever been louder than when the dagger had fell to the stone floor. There was no golden waterfall that had followed it. The servants gasped. Her father's eyes were wide with indignation. Her mother covered her mouth with her hand. The man that was never to be her husband scowled. She looked at the man with a fire in her eyes, a resolve she never had before. She had thought of the man who had fallen in love with her. Not her riches, not her father's dowry, not for her personal sacrifices. The man that she would always love regardless of what mortal she married. She might not be a goddess but she would not let herself be treated like anything less by a man who did not love her.

"I will not marry you." She said with finality, "I am claimed by the God of Winter and I will not shame myself to lay with you now or ever."

Her words rang true with a confidence she had forgotten she had without Jack with her.

The angered Viking grabbed her wrist, yanking her forward so that he could glare down at her,

"I will not be turned away. You will marry me just as your father has promised." He demanded.

"No." she said, glaring back at him, "I do not love you and if you try to keep me I will fight you until I can return to the man I love."

A dark chuckle resonated within the hall.

"Come then, princess! Let us return you to your _god_. Let us see how much he wants you!" he said, pulling her out of the doors and toward the temple, her abuse was a spectacle for the prying eyes of her kingdom. "If he does not claim you than you are mine."

_I carved our names into trees and prayed that it would jog your memory._

The crowds gasped, watching as the large man pulled their princess through the dirt, her silks turned brown at the ends as they dragged on the ground. She fought to remover herself from his grip. Her father had stayed behind, to ashamed to face the people of his kingdom. The only one who had followed her faithful servant and friend Merida. She watched as the temple got closer, her heart sunk.

"You musn't!" she cried, trying to pull him back from the temple steps. "If you go in there he will kill you!"

The arrogant warrior laughed at her plight and marched up the marble steps, crushing the gifts and flowers left for the god under his feet. Despite her dislike of her treatment, she did not wish death on anyone. She'd rather he scorned her then march her through the doors onto the grounds of the temple that was her lover's domain. Dagur pulled her into the temple, shoving open the doors with a wide stance.

"Oh God of the Northern Winds!" he called, sarcasm dripping from his lips, "I call upon you to favor the marriage of our two households! Give Rapunzel and me your blessing, oh great god."

Rapunzel felt a chill go down her spine, the temple looked empty but she could see the frost on the walls of marble. With a great howl of wind, the doors closed on the on lookers, locking the couple inside. Dagur stiffened at her side, still holding her against his body. The room grew colder before the god began to manifest himself before them. It looked as if he was descending onto alter steps by a wind of snow, his cloak billowed around him while his white tunic and brown trousers looked as if they had veins of froze woven into the seams. His blue eyes glowed with ire, icy as the day he had thought she had left him. His staff was in his hands and he stood with his head tilted dangerously.

"Do you wish for your death, mortal?" he asked, his voice a low baritone. A promise that made that he was not one to be trifled with. Gods had killed for less.

The warrior at her side stiffened yet regained a fighting stance, "You are the reason my wife is belligerent?"

The god chuckled humorlessly, "I am the reason that she is not your wife."

Rapunzel looked at him fearfully, trying to ask him silently not to harm the jilted male. But she knew it was no use. Dagur had challenged him and no god ever backed away from challenge.

_I whispered you name in the wind and hoped that somehow, someway, my voice would reach you. But it didn't. And I died._

"Please, don't listen to him, Jack! He's not in his right mind!" she tried to defend.

Jack looked at her, his white hair picking up with the winds that manifest around him. He knew that her heart was too kind to not try to get him to listen to reason. He wanted nothing more than to run his staff through the mortal's body upon arrival but he knew that she would dislike it. Instead he held in his anger and hate, pulling at his resolve, and looked at the warrior before him. It was not in his right mind, alright. A fool more like.

"I will give you this chance to leave the girl and never return, mortal." He said, "With your body still intact."

Rapunzel's eyes widened and she almost smiled until she felt the hand around her wrist snap away, sending her body to the ground with a hard thump against the unforgiving marble floors.

"Do not listen to her! This is between men!" the warrior bellowed.

The god narrowed his eyes at the man, their irises glowing brighter as the winds picked up around them, sending everything not nailed down into chaos. His bare feet lifted off the ground as he floated his way toward the mortal. Dagurs eyes were wide finally understanding the circumstance he put himself in. The midnight blue cloak whipped around the strong pale body of the winter spirit. His pale lips twisted into a sneer. Dagur squinted his eyes, holding his hands up as if trying to protect himself from the wind as it whipped at his clothes.

"I am no man." He said, coming closer until he was mere inches away from the warrior's face, while he trembled, "I am a god."

Without warning, Jack's pale hand slammed over the warriors beating heart. Frost seeped through the male's thin skin and straight into his body, the coldness flow began to turn the veins black, his skin grew deathly pale as he screamed in agony. It felt like he was submersed in icy lake, burning from the inside out. His fingers grabbed at the god's silks, trying to grasp anything of the living to avoid his own demise. Soon the ice set into his heart, stopping it from beating. The warriors body fell to the ground lifelessly, eyes open and glazed over as if a window with frost.

_I died early and I died young. With bread crumbs in my hands, just hoping you would find me. But you never did. So they buried me._

The god looked from the body to the mortal princess whose eyes were closed and covered by small hands like a child. His heart retched, pulled out of the vengeance it had sunk in. His eyes faded back to the ocean blue they once were, the winds died down and he kneeled before her. He took her hands in his and moved from her face. Her cheeks were stained with tears but when her eyes met his, she threw herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and burying her face in his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to him.

"I waited for you." He said softly.

"I waited for you as well." She replied, "I couldn't break my vow to you."

He smiled into her hair, holding her tighter as if he could get her any closer than she was. No matter the winds nor rain, the gods nor mortals, no one could tear her away from him. Not even herself. She was his for all eternity and he would make sure of it.

He lifted her into his arms, holding her light body close to his. She gasped as he headed for the temple doors.

"I can not return, Jack." She cried, "I have dishonored my house."

"That's where you are wrong. The marriage of mortals requires a challenge be set for the suitors to compete for your hand. I believe I have won." With that he pushed open the doors and the crowd gasped.

As he descended the temple steps, Rapunzel watched in awe as his skin grew pinker and tinged with color instead of his pale complexion. His hair grew darker until it was a deep shade of brown. His power dimmed and faded away from his body. He carried her through the streets of town with a smirk, the only part of him that was recognizable to her was the ocean blue eyes she fell in love with. He walked her straight to the doors of her home, kicking them open with his mortal might and standing before her father.

"I wish to wed your daughter." He said, more of a demand than a request. Rapunzel blushed prettily, hiding her face from her mother and father in the crook of his neck.

"Are you the man my daughter has enamored herself with?" her father asked.

"Yes, my name is Jack. I will be wedding your daughter and she will want for nothing." He stated than smirked, "Do you refute our engagement?"

Her father stood before the man, a mix of shock and anger in his eyes. Jack simply walked her towards the ceremonial bathing house, not bothering to look back at the shocked faces.

"I will not require a dowry for her hand and she will not need to cut her hair. The gods will not have a choice but to bless our union, you can be sure."

_And when they buried me, they put these coins over my eyes and I used them as a bus fare to get back to earth just so I could look for you._

Once inside the bathing house, the water still warm and filled with oils and flower pedals for their ceremonial marriage cleansing she was to have with Dagur. The servants were dismissed and Merida made sure that no one dared interfere with the princess and her new husband. She had seen him when he first walked out of the temple. He was the god of winter and was simply playing nice with the mortals to ensure that no one would take his bride.

Jack had undressed her slowly, letting the silks fall down her body and pool around her ankles until she was bare before him. Her skin glowed from the oil that was applied that morning. While he did not like the smell that was not her own, he could appreciate the way her body glowed in the candle light. He brought her hands to his clothes, telling her silently to undress her husband. She did so obediently, blushing as if she were the virgin that the kingdom thought her to be. His own silks met hers on the marble floor, her body close to his that he could almost hear her heart beating even in his mortal form. He took her hand and pulled her gently into the water, letting himself be immersed, watching as her ships swayed, as she tried not to look at his body with desire.

When they were both in the middle of the swallow pool, the water lapping at his hip bones while it moved against her torso. He had forgotten how small and petite his wife was. He smirked before taking her face into his hands and kissing her deeply. Unlike before he no longer had to teach her that it was okay to react. She moaned into his mouth as he tasted her, letting her naked body lean against his as her knees buckled. Her breasts pressed against his naked chest, she could feel him hardening between their bodies.

"I feel like I have waited for decades just to return to you." He whispered against her lips, pressing open mouthed kisses down her jaw and neck. She gripped his biceps as she arched, trying to keep herself balanced.

"I thought you would come for me, my father—ah—would not allow me to leave until—mmm—after the ceremony." She moaned. His hands cupped her breasts, massaging them in his large palms. He smiled against her skin.

"I will always cum for you." He said smirking down at her, pulling her body against his so she could feel the hard ridge of his manhood pressed against her lower stomach, "Just as you will always cum for me."

She couldn't help the blush that stained her cheeks at his implied meaning, "Jack.."

He chuckled and took her mouth with his own. He never wanted to leave her, never wanted her to wait for him to come and save her. She was his everything and he would make sure to give her everything in return. He hated the idea that she had been waiting for him when he could not come to her rescue. He had almost lost her.

He held her tighter to him moved back until his calves reached the steps. He sat upon the second step, the water still lapping at his ankles and he pulled her forward. Her knees rested on either side of his legs, straddling him as the head of manhood pressed against her entrance. Her hands went to his shoulders to steady herself.

"I will always find you, Rapunzel." He said, his hands on her waist as he pressed open mouth kisses to her breasts. "No matter where I am, I will find you."

She gasped when his grip tightened at her hips and he pressed down, his cock surging inside her. She let out a cry mixed with a moan, throwing her head back as he filled parts of her that had yearned for him. He let out a shaky breath, his own head tilted back.

_That's why whenever we hold hands I tend to hold on a little too tight and I'm sorry._

She rode slowly at first, allowing their hands to still explore, mouth's to still play and taste each other. She loved how when she raised herself up until the head of him was almost released, his large hands gripped her backside as if he were afraid to let her go. His mouth tugged at her nipples, her hands ran her finger nails down her scalp, grabbing his dark brown hair in her passion. It soon became too much and she began to go faster, riding them into their oblivion as he guided her. With every slam home, she felt shots of lightening down her spine making her toes curl and her fingers tingle. He pulled her close, slamming her down onto himself a couple more times until that coil inside her released. She screamed out her pleasure, a sound mixed with his name as he bit her shoulder and shuddered as his orgasm rocked him, his hands holding her down on him as he came inside her.

Both held onto each other, taking in the warm sweet air around them. Both tangled in each other arms, listening to the others heartbeat.

"I love you, my princess." He spoke into her skin, kissing the space over her heart as she held him close to her chest. She smiled against his hair, her arms cradling him.

"And I love you, my winter god."

_I just don't want to lose you again. _


End file.
